Resident Evil
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Fear you can't forget. Naruto/Resident Evil Crossover
1. Chapter vote

**_Don't own Naruto _**

**_Resident Evil_**

**_Plot-Fear you can't forget._**

**_Real Plot-Naruto after becoming a Genin, Sarutobi gives Naruto his first S-rank mission to find a missing Genin team who disappear in the mountain in the US.._**

**_Those who will appear in this story as well._**

Kakashi Hatake-His Sensei-He's always there when you need him or don't need him that's Kakashi for ya.-He will appear in RE1

Deidara-The Youngest Akatsuki beside Itachi-Bombs away!-Deidara will appear in RE1 and RE2

Tobi-Madara Uchiha undercover.-Tobi is a Good boy...but can he handle a few B.O.W?-Should Tobi help out in RE1 or RE2

Hidan-The Immortal Monk-Hack and slash!-Should be appear in RE3 or RE4

Kakuzu-The elder Akatsuki member-What ya buying? He make such a good Merchant I think after all he loves money yes?-RE4 or RE5?

Kisame-The lovable Shark Ninja of terror-Maybe he'll come in handle when fighting those damn giant Sharks?-RE1 or Outbreak?

Might Guy-Kakashi rival/friend of strength and will power. He maybe strange but he one strong Ninja!-If Guy comes no zombies shall escape his youthful warth fist of youth!-RE1 or RE3

_Which Side Shall Naruto on?_

Side A-Jill

Side B-Chris

_Note on the sides_

Side A-Jill, Naruto and Jill will encounter the first Zombie and meet Barry. And also will go through the falling ceiling room, Jill will be like a mother to Naruto. You'll understand if you pick this side. And Naruto and Jill be fight Yawn but this will be Yawn last encounter.

Side B-Naruto will side with Chris, will encounter Forest for their first zombie, and will be the first to encounter 'The Hunters.' and will be the first to fight Yawn the giant B.O.W Snake. Naruto and Chris will meet Rebecca early like on Chris side.

**But in the end of Resident Evil 1 Arc everyone will gather together for The Tyrant-002 final battle.**

**Note**-This is right after a few months after Team Seven is form, the mission in waves never happen yet and the Chunin begins in Fall and not the summer in this story. Because Resident Evil 1 began in July 1998, I want Naruto to go through serious hell before he return home. The Manison isn't long or short I will make it long as I can because most of the game that those DAMN puzzles! But...anyway will do my best to make it most enjoyable not sure it will be scary, but I will make the good if I can yeah. After all almost all the Bosses are like super weapons, but with a little lighting and fire elementals then it make put up a good fight after all yeah.

_**Pairing**_

_JillXChris (JillXNaruto-As a mother and son like relationship and Chris will be like a big brother/father to Naruto on the B side also.)_

_NarutoX?-One girl from Naruto and One or Two girl's from RE 1-5 it can be any girl from 1-5. But that Naruto will get during that Arc of 1-5._

_Anko-The sexy Snake Goddness of Lust and beauty._

_Tayuya-The Red head tomboy Sound Ninja._

_Haku-The FEMALE Mist ninja who is Zabuza tool._

_Rebecca-The sweet and lovable S.T.A.R.S member from Bravo Team._

_Ada wong-The Bitch in the red dress XD (if Ada not with Naruto then it's LeonXAda)_

_Ashley-The President daughter the blonde bimbo with great a rack!_

_Sheva Alamar-The hot beautiful beauty of Resident Evil 5._

_Excella-The very hot beautiful partner of Wesker in RE5._

_(Also The Outbreak gonna be fuse with RE2 and RE3 just to make things even more fun for Leon and Naruto and Deidara)_

_DeidaraXClaire Redfield-One of my favortie crack pairing. I created of my own._

_Well that it for now everyone will do update the first chapter when I can, since my Spring break begins today I'll have time to create my work of art yeah._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Resident Evil_**

**_Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil_**

**_Chapter One-The Mission_**

Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the village hidden the leaves former leader The Fourth Hokage, and son of Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto life was turn upside down the moment he was born. The night of his birth was the very night the nine-Tails Fox Kyuubi attacks their village without warning. Minato Namikaze gave his life protecting his village and his love ones, Minato dead shortly after sealing the nine-tails Fox within his son Naruto soul.

Minato's final wish was Naruto be look on as the hero of Konoha, but sadly Minato wish was on deaf ears. Kushina suddenly disappear shortly after the night of Naruto's birth what happen to her is unknown although Kushina love Minato and Naruto both dearly. As a child without family one life is nothing but emptiness, Naruto try his best to life his days out until he was older enough to have a home of his own.

Although he was still a child nobody look at Naruto as the hero of the village they saw him as a demon they hate him with hated eyes, calling him a devil spawn, a hellspawn, a demon. But Naruto kept his spirit he hated them back each time they gave him those hateful eyes,

As Naruto grow so did his spirit and his dreams to become Hokage he wanted to become the greater Hokage ever greater then Minato Namikaze. However the children of Konoha only though of Naruto as a waste of time and a fool, but Naruto kept pushing himself everyday showing everyone who is the real fool.

And with that say and done, Naruto's dream for being not only become Hokage. But become the greatest ninja and hero whoever lived.

Naruto once say "I'll take on anyone or anything nobody can defeat Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto will find out sooner or later if he truly worthy enough being Hokage let alone become the greatest whoever lived. That's if Naruto can overcome the one thing that everyone can or cannot defeat in their live time can Naruto overcome his fear or will the fear overcome him?

Shortly after Team Seven months when by and things with the Team Seven with didn't turn out good as Sarutobi thought it would be.

Naruto and Sasuke partnership was mainly a problem and the team didn't work together at all at some point. But Naruto was mostly the one more focus on the mission then the others.

But then another problem has been brought up on Sarutobi desk, Team Six has disappeared within three months. Their last whereabouts was within the U.S.A in the mountains of the Arklay Mountain the outer Region of Raccoon City.

Danzo and the two other elders wish to send a team of Anbu to get the job done quicker. But Sarutobi had in mind to have Naruto go ahead on this mission.

"Why the Kyuubi, Sarutobi?" Danzo asked Sarutobi

"Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. Danzo how many time must I tell you this. Anyway Naruto has shown him worthy to go on a mission on his own. Beside it would be fun for the boy to finally have a mission that is not from the land of fire. There are many worlds, Naruto can discover and enjoy. I will set one of Konoha best ninja to give, Naruto Uzumaki backup."

"Who will you sent to help the child?" Danzo asked

"Kakashi Hatake." Sarutobi said with a small smile "Kakashi is Naruto sensei and he skillful to be Naruto's bodyguard when things get hairy."

"You're not sending the girl and Sasuke along with him?" Danzo said glaring at Sarutobi.

"No Naruto is surly can handle this mission. I believe in him he is Minato's and Kushina's son after all you bet surly remember that." Sarutobi gave Danzo a mean glare before he summons Kakashi Hatake to Sarutobi's offices.

Kakashi arrive shortly later.

"Yes. Lord Hokage you summon me? And also excuse me for being late Naruto and Sasuke were having one of their fights again." Kakashi sigh while shaking his head while Sarutobi sigh and sweat drop.

"I have a mission for Naruto."

"A mission for him what's the mission?"

"I want Naruto to go the new land which is called The U.S.A there in a place called the Arklay Mountains I want Naruto to find out what happen to Team Six. When missing for three months on their first mission." Sarutobi inform Kakashi about the mission "What mission was it?"

Danzo cut off Sarutobi only for a moment "They were given this special mission rumor that, many of our ninja's has also been disappearing or taken to this U.S.A land. Some believe that Orochimaru has something to do with this or someone else." Kakashi gave Danzo a serious stare "Lord Hokage was talking to me not you Danzo."

"It's okay Kakashi." Sarutobi said "I want Naruto to find at least one clue. Of what happen to Team Six I will send you to give Naruto some backup if it is Orochimaru behind this. I want you to protect and make sure not a single hair is scratch by Orochimaru or whoever behind this." Kakashi nod his head "Yes Sir when do Naruto and I depart?"

"48 hours. You will take a boat that will drop you off near at the docks of a city name Raccoon City. There you and Naruto will enter the forest within the mountain to where Team Six last location was." Sarutobi say while giving Kakashi a file of the location.

Kakashi open the file as eyes widen in shock, Kakashi drop the file as papers of picture of an eaten body was shown. "What the hell?" Was all Kakashi Hatake had to say at that very moment while Sarutobi had a very calm and cool collected face "That was a picture that was sent from Team Six, before they disappeared. That is another reason why I want you to help Naruto during this mission."

"I understand. I will protect Naruto and find what happen to Team Six."

"Good."

_**Three hours later**_

"My first S-rank mission ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto yelled with joy while Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop feeling sorry for Kakashi being stuck with Naruto on this high level mission.

'_For now Naruto, your happy but once you found out what we have to deal. I'm sure if you got the stomach for it.' _Kakashi thought as even he himself wasn't sure if this mission was going to be hard or easy they will just have to find out when they arrive in the U.S.A.

_**Next Time-The Real Forest of Death!**_

**_Well the first chapter everyone and the winner is Side A, keep on voting for the girl you want Naruto to have!_**

**_Ninja's that will appears in the RE1 Arc_**

**_Deidara and Tobi, Naruto, Kakashi_**

**_Well I'll update the rest when I can on my springbreak later guys!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil**

Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil

_**Chapter Two-The Real Forest of Death!**_

_**On their way to the land of America two days later**_

"Kakashi-Sensei tell me again why do I have learned English again? It's so hard!!!" Naruto moan in his Japanese voice as Kakashi spoke in his English voice (English Dub) "Naruto we're about to depart in another land both you and I are not familiar with. It's best to learn so we can understand them." Kakashi explain.

"Alright….nag my voice feels funny talking like this. I sound almost like a girl." Naruto spoke in his English voice (English Dub) Kakashi sweat drop while shaking his head "Naruto."

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked

"We're here." Kakashi spoke as they reach the docks

Naruto wore an orange T-shirt with dark blue pants with his head band around left arm. As Kakashi wore his normal clothed with his Jounin vest. As it was Naruto who had to change his outfit a little as Kakashi took away his headband having his left eye close, so people could think of it as a normal scar.

_**Few moments later**_

Once they arrived at Raccoon City there Naruto and Kakashi took a Taxi near the mountain area. There the two ninja began their search for Team Six.

After a few moments Naruto and Kakashi reach Team Six last location in a tall dark forest as the mist roll in, which give both Naruto and Kakashi a very edgy feeling.

"Kakashi Sensei Are you sure this is where Team Six was last were? There's nothing here nothing!" Naruto said he sigh finding nothing at all no clues just nothing! But soon Naruto felt something not right where was the birds where was the sound of wild life? There was not a single sound of life within this forest.

"Hey. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke to give his Sensei the heads up.

"I know Naruto. Let's hurry I don't like this place at all." Kakashi said while looking around he saw something went by him as above a shadow of a large bird flew over him.

_**Elsewhere up in the air**_

"Any sign of them yet un?" Deidara asked his new partner, Tobi.

"No Senpai nothing yet just a creepy forest Tobi doesn't like this place Senpai." Said Tobi the newest Akatsuki member as the two was riding Deidara's large white clay Hawk like Bird in the sky in the middle of the night.

"I forgot why leader-san wants me to be partners with you again un?" Deidara asked Tobi while looking up at the stars as Tobi was ground searching.

_**Flash back**_

_Akatsuki HQ in a Hidden cave as they team was having one of their meeting again._

_"What up leader-san what going on un?" Deidara asked_

_"I'm sending you to keep an eye on the nine tailed beast." Pein said_

_Deidara was find was spying long as he didn't get his hands dirty "You're going with a newest member." He told Deidara as Deidara was fine being with a newbie just was hoping he wasn't going to screw up making Deidara piss off or worst._

_**Flash back end**_

"Oh Deidara-Senpai I think Tobi found Deidara-Senpai target." Tobi pointed down below them as Deidara peek over Tobi to see Kakashi and Naruto were dashing through the forest as the path they were heading was toward a mansion up ahead of them.

"Alright good job Tobi, you hadn't piss me off which is good for you un." Deidara order his Clay Hawk to follow Naruto and Kakashi.

_**With Naruto and Kakashi**_

"Kakashi-Sensei why are we running again? There nothing chasing after us is there?" Naruto asked while running with Kakashi.

"No I just have a feeling something just not right here. There was not a single clue of Team Six no blood no body nothing!" Kakashi said while running as the two stop when they reach a glassy field. There in the glassy field a voice spoke out.

"FREZZE!" The voice as it was a man point at gun at Naruto who quickly put his hands in the air quickly then Might Guy doing 200 pushups. As Kakashi quickly draw his knife to attack the person aiming his gun at Naruto's head.

But a voice stops them from casing a major problem.

The voice belong to a man with short brown hair wearing a green vest.

"Hold on there Joseph. It's just a kid." The man told his team mate before Joseph frost was able to do anything.

"Sorry about Chris just a little jumpy." Joseph told his friend Chris Redfield as Joseph aim his handgun away from Naruto's head. Naruto sigh he thought he was about to get his head blown off for a sec, Kakashi withdraw his knife.

"Who are you people why are you here?" A blonde hair man wearing sunglasses asked Kakashi.

"Well you see-

Before Kakashi could explain out from nowhere a zombie like Dog attack Joseph from the blue ripping his throat as a pack of Dog ate Joseph. As Naruto was stun from seeing this Naruto body couldn't move at all until Chris, grab Naruto and help him move.

Kakashi help Chris and his friends keep the Dogs away from them as Chris yelled.

"Jill quick inside that mansion hurry everyone!" He told her as the others ran to the house.

**_Next Time-Path picker_**

Sorry about this chapter being short guys, promise next chapter long.

Anyway who!

Naruto is with Jill side A

And

Kakashi is with Chris side B

NOW!

Which Akatsuki will be stuck with these two?

Tobi-A or B

Deidara-A or B

That is all for now later everyone once again sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil**

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**

_**Chapter Three-path picker**_

"There are only four S.T.A.R.S members me, Jill, Barry and Captain Wesker. I don't know what's going on here but we'll find out." Chris said

**The Cast-Resident Evil 1 intro music now playing: as a deep unknown voice spoke their names.**

**Chris Redfield**

Chris just stands there, aiming his handgun at the screen, then fires it.

**Jill Valentine**

Jill was reloading her handgun with a serious look on her face.

**Barry Burton**

Barry was reloading his revolver hand cannon gun as he looked at the camera.

**Rebecca Chambers**

Rebecca tightened her headband and just smiled there.

**Albert Wesker**

Wesker pulls his hands the down back of his hair and crossed his arms.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto smiled at the camera then his blue eyes changed to malice red with a grin.

**Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi was busy reading his favorite book. He finally look at the camera and use his Sharingan at the end.

**Deidara**

Deidara was busy making his clay art of a small spider. "Art is a bang," he said with a smile.

**Tobi**

Tobi had his back facing the camera. He finally turned around and waved his right hand. "Tobi is a good boy."

**RESIDENT EVIL!!!**

_**Inside the mansion in the main hall**_

Jill, Chris, Barry, Wesker, Kakashi and Naruto all made it inside the mansion in the nick of time. Kakashi and Chris held the door after they tried to break through the door. But after some time the dogs gave up as everything went silence.

"Phew! That was close," Naruto said as Naruto rested on the ground floor on his butt.

"Wow! What a mansion," Wesker said as he looked around the place.

"Is everyone here?" Berry asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and Chris looked at Naruto and Kakashi. "First of all, who are you people and-"

Before Chris could finish his words, a loud crashing noise like a window being broken was heard. Someone had made it inside the house. There were two voices.

"What was that noise?" Wesker asked.

"I'll go check it out." Jill said.

"Wait, I'll go too." Barry said.

"Me too," Naruto said, getting up from the floor.

"Naruto, wait." Kakashi said.

"I'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, I can't just sit around here," Naruto said.

"Alright, just be careful." Kakashi said. "You guys too."

"Yeah, we'll be safe." Jill, Barry, and Naruto left the area after going to the left of the mansion as Kakashi, Chris and Wesker waited for them to show up.

**The Dining room:**

"Wow, a dining room," Barry said. Jill and Naruto walked ahead to see a young man with blonde hair like Naruto's. The boy's name was Deidara, one of the youngest members of the Akatsuki. Deidara was sitting at one of the chairs at the dining room long size table "Oh crap, my head, yeah."

"Hey, you okay?" Jill asked Deidara.

"No…keep it down. Fuck those damn birds," Deidara moaned.

Barry walked over to the fireplace of the dining room.

"What is it, Barry?" Jill asked Barry.

"Blood…it's still warm," Barry said. "Jill, go and see if you can find any clues."

"Alright," Jill said as she and Naruto left through the door near the fireplaces.

"If you'd want to know, that's not my blood on the ground, yeah." Deidara said to Barry.

"Strange, the blood is warm, yet…" Barry was lost in his thoughts then he turned to Deidara "Why are you here?" Barry asked Deidara.

"Sent on a mission just like you guys, yeah," Deidara said. "But my partner and I were attacked by birds. I wonder, where is Tobi?" Deidara said.

Elsewhere with Jill and Naruto:

In the small hallway, Naruto and Jill overheard a strange noise in the background. Naruto peeked over from the corner to see someone bending over and eating something. Jill drew close to the person. "Hello?" she said. The unknown person stopped eating as a loud thump was heard. Jill gasped in horror as a head rolled. It was S.T.A.R.S member Kenneth from Bravo team.

The unknown man wearing a green shirt with brown torn pants with no shoes, raises from his position with his face white as a ghost. His eyes were pure white, his mouth drooling with blood. The person was not a man, but a zombie.

Jill fired her handgun at zombie's chest twice before the zombie fell down.

"What the crap was that?" Naruto asked.

"Kenneth. We have to tell Barry. Let's go," Jill said as the two left the area into the dining room.

**Back at the dining room:**

"Barry, Barry!" Jill yelled, coming into the room.

"What is Jill? Did you find something?" Barry asked both Naruto and Jill.

"I found Kenneth…Kenneth was killed." Jill said with a frown.

Then suddenly, Deidara heard the door open up. He turned around and saw a horror that turned his face ghostly white. "Hey, look!" Deidara said.

"Run, Jill!" Barry said.

Jill ran away down the hallway. Naruto took cover behind Barry, but the zombie that Naruto and Jill encountered stalked Jill. He slowly walked after her.

"Hey, you stop running, Jill! He's INSANE!" Barry said.

"What the hell are you doing? SHOOT!" Deidara yelled.

Barry shot the zombie that had cornered Jill. Barry shot the zombie in the back twice, then he shot the zombie a third time in the back of its head. As the zombie's head exploded Jill's face was cover in blood, both Naruto and Deidara sighed at the same time, glad that was over with.

"You ok, Jill?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Barry." Jill sighed

"Let's go and report this to Wesker and Chris," Barry said and Jill nodded.

"Wait, Jill," Naruto said. Jill stopped in her tracks as Naruto offered Jill some tissues to clean her face from the zombie's blood. "Thank," Jill said to Naruto. Deidara thought, '_Alright, I found my target, but first things first. I've got to find Tobi's ass and find out how to get the hell out of here! Those damn birds nearly poked my skull in.'_

**Back in the main hall:**

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked. The main hall was empty there were nobody there at all.

Jill notices a small note on the door that led to the exit of the mansion. She took and read it out loud.

"Dear everyone, Captain Wesker, Kakashi and I have gone searching for the Bravo team," Jill said as Naruto frowned a bit. He didn't feel really safe without his sensei being with him and this place was scary and creepy as hell.

"Now we're screwed, yeah." Deidara spoke in a moaning tone.

"Alright, we have to find a way out of here. There must be a back door somewhere in this place," Barry said. Everyone agreed with Barry's plan. "Let's split up," Barry spoke.

Deidara suddenly grabbed Barry by the jacket and shook the man. "What the hell is wrong with you, man!"

"W-what?" Barry asked.

"Have you not seen horror movies?! We just saw a zombie and you're saying 'let's slip up'! Dude, that's how that shit goes. The team slips up and people start to die, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

Jill and Naruto sweat dropped at the moment seeing that Deidara was correct. It was a true fact.

"In any case, let's slip in two groups," Jill said.

"I'm with Jill-sama!" Naruto quickly said.

"Oh no you don't, kid. I know the rules. The kid and lady always survive in this kind of stuff! I'm going too, yeah," Deidara said.

"Barry, you ok going by yourself?" Naruto asked Barry.

"Yeah I'll be fine, besides, I HAVE THIS!" Barry draws his revolver showing it everyone.

"Well, good luck then, Barry," Jill said.

"Yeah, you too, Jill. I believe you should start with the second floor. I'll check the ground floors. If anything happens, we'll meet up back in the main hall," Barry said. He left, going back to the dinning room. Jill was alone with the two young males.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to Jill and Deidara.

"Jill Valentine," Jill smiled.

"Deidara," He said.

"Why are you guys doing here?" Jill asked the two ninjas.

"Under orders to find a missing team as well, same as you, Jill-sama." Naruto said.

Deidara quickly made up a good lie so even Naruto would believe it. "I'm a deliver ninja. I was traveling by air, but those birds attacked me and my partner Tobi. I really don't where Tobi is. I need to find him to get the hell out of here."

"I didn't really think ninjas existed at all," Jill chuckled a little.

"Well, yeah, ninja exist. It's just that we're really not trying to have the world police us, yeah," Deidara explained. "So we're pretty much a secret society."

"What are you people waiting for? Let's find a way out of this creepy place!" Naruto spoke to them.

"Second floor then," Jill said to the boys as they went upstairs.

**Elsewhere with TOBI:**

"Oh, Tobi doesn't like this place," Tobi spoke while looking around a corner, seeing many zombies around the house. Tobi was at the lowest floor of the house. Tobi decided to enter a room which turn out to be a safe room.

"AHH!" A girl screamed as she held her handgun at Tobi's face.

"WAIT!" Tobi yelled. The girl stopped quickly before she pulled the trigger.

"Wait! You're not a zombie?" The girl said. Tobi sighed while he sweat dropped. Tobi dropped to the ground on his knees. "That was wayyyyy too close."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Tobi. Tobi a good boy. Tobi trying to find Deidara-sempai, but Tobi got split up by creepy zombies in the hallway," Tobi explained to the young girl.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers from S.T.A.R.S Bravo team. Well, Tobi, it looks like you and I are alone here," Rebecca said and Tobi nodded his head. "Don't worry, Tobi. It doesn't look like much, but Tobi can fight too."

"Glad to hear that. Come on. Let's go." Rebecca and Tobi left the safe room in search for Deidara and any other survivor that may be left within the mansion. The sides have been picked.

**Next Time-Fangs of the Snake**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, well ya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**

**Chapter 4-Fangs of the Snake**

**On the second floor of the mansion:**

"And that's our story so far." Kakashi explained to Chris and Wesker as they the second team search around the mansion for any clue of what's going on here.

"Wow ninjas living in their own world huh?" Wesker said with a small smirk on his face.

Chris said to Kakashi "Yeah we thought ninjas didn't exist anymore." Kakashi chuckle for a moment "Well we do exist just we just wanted some space to ourselves."

"Well whatever got Bravo team must have gotta the team six your looking for then Kakashi." Kakashi nod to Chris's answer about the reason why Kakashi and Naruto are here in the first place.

Then suddenly Wesker stop and turned to face the two males.

"What wrong Wesker you seem bugged?" Chris spoke to his captain.

"Well so much has happen so quickly I need to cover some grounds, I'll go on my own don't I'm fine I got a full set of ammo and some herbs. You and Kakashi go and see if you two can find out, where the other is and what's going on here." Wesker told them.

"Alright Wesker take care and be careful." Chris told his captain.

"Will do Chris you be careful you're as well." Wesker left the hallway through a door to another room.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place." Kakashi spoke.

"Besides encountering a few of those zombies awhile ago yeah I agreed with you Kakashi." Chris opens the door to the next room slowly to peek to see what behind the door.

"Well I hope Naruto is in safe hands." Kakashi hoped his hyper but brave student hold on out through this nightmare night.

**Other side of the second floor:**

"Wait!" Naruto said in the hallway with golden/yellow colors walls.

"What is it yeah?" Deidara asked

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Naruto held his legs together.

"What are you four?" Deidara stared madly at Naruto as Naruto glade back at the Akatsuki artist.

"No I'm sixteen." Naruto joked about his age.

"Smartass brat," Deidara spoke

"No fighting guys." Jill spoke "Go ahead Naruto there should be a bathroom somewhere in the hallway."

After turning a corner there was an opening door there was the bathroom. Naruto quickly dash inside and smash the door close while Deidara and Jill stood waiting for Naruto to finish up.

Jill rest her back against the wall near the door of the bathroom, Jill took off her head and shook her head as her short brown hair fly back and fore as she shake her head. Deidara stared at Jill and picture a form of art from that view.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked the artist.

"Don't move I'm trying to picture an art from your view hmm not bad at all great pose for my art." Deidara chuckle a little while Jill gave Deidara a friendly smile "Thanks Deidara."

"For what?"

Jill pauses for a moment and decide to forget and just smile at him "Never mind."

As for Naruto after he was done taking care of business, Naruto wash his hands and look down at the filled bath tube which had a dark dirty water color. Naruto poke his head looking down seeing what was inside but then a rotten hand rise up and nearly grab his face, Naruto screamed Jill kicked the door open and saw a zombie rising from the bath tube.

Deidara dag Naruto out of the room into the hallway there, there when the two looked back the zombie was on the ground with it head smash by someone foot. Then one second later the sound of Jill throwing up in the area of the toilet the two males sweat dropping just by looking at the zombie's smash head Jill did one hell of a foot job.

"Thanks Jill!" Naruto yelled so she could hear him.

Jill return from the bathroom still looking green by the face "Your welcome come on let's go."

"Alright kid next time you got to go to the bathroom, your not going in alone." Deidara warn Naruto of the next time if it ever happens again.

'_I wonder how things back at home are.' _Naruto thought

**In Konoha:**

"Lord Hokage we just a message from Kakashi from his mission." spoke one of the Jounin.

"Well let's see what's going on so far then." Sarutobi spoke.

The Jounin gave Sarutobi the report from Kakashi on their little problem in the mansion.

"Hmm I see very well then, no report on Team six whereabouts." Sarutobi said "You may go."

After the Jounin left Sarutobi alone, Sarutobi kind cheerful faces change to a serious unpleased face.

"I see those two are in grave danger. I want you return in one piece you two from your report Kakashi this night will be one night you won't forget." Sarutobi stared at the full moon.

**Back with Team B:**

"We have gathered item we have no idea of using them, I forgot how many keys we have." Kakashi sweat dropped seeing Chris tried to unlock a lock door to the rooftop but no luck none of the keys open that way.

"Damn no good well let check the ground floors and see what those keys can unlock." Chris said

"Right I could break the door down but I believe that would bring attention to the other unfriendly guest of this mansion." Kakashi look to his left and right to check to see if any more zombie are to show you again.

**Ten minutes later: in the same hallway:**

"Who are you?" asked Rebecca as she and Tobi enter the hallway a few minute after Kakashi and Chris returned with the key to the rooftop.

"I'm Chris Redfield from Alpha team." Chris spoke

Rebecca she was saved they finally came to save the team "Thank goodness I knew help was coming."

"And you are?" Kakashi asked Tobi.

"I'm Tobi, Tobi's a good boy Tobi have help and protected Rebecca-chan many time." Tobi said while Rebecca chuckle while sweat dropping seeing Tobi was telling the true.

"Well alright then let's make it through the door then." Kakashi spoke

After the small group go through the door on the floor near the doorway to the rooftop was bravo team member Richard. Rebecca quickly went to Richard's side and check to see if he was alright.

"Richard what happen?" Chris asked his friend.

"Chris…this place is dangerous." Richard spoke weakly.

"Richard your wounded don't speak." Rebecca told him but Richard spoke anyway.

"This house is too dangerous there are terrible demons…ouch." the wound on his left arm started to hurt even more.

"It looks like a snake bite but the sizes of the bite mark are huge." Rebecca said

"It's not a snake it MONSTERS!" Richard passed out from his wound.

"Richard!" Chris called his name.

"He's alright we have to give some serum quick before it's too late." Rebecca told everybody.

"Well let's get him out of here then." Kakashi grab Richard have him over his shoulders as the team left the area to put Richard in a safe area.

**Elsewhere with Naruto and Deidara, Jill:**

"Hey look this door not lock alright, at least this door isn't lock like the others." Naruto said as Naruto, Jill and Deidara enter the room where. Jill found a shotgun that was hook to the wall although Deidara notice something was unhook when this happen he wasn't sure what and now the time has come for that action to happen.

When they return to the small white room, something happen the door suddenly locked.

"What the door not opening?" Jill tried opening the door but nothing happen.

Then Naruto heard something as the boy looked up his face turned white as a ghost, as he pulled on Deidara's Akatsuki coat.

"What is it brat yeah?" Deidara asked

Naruto point up as Deidara looked up his face too turn ghost white "Aw crap."

"What is it?" Jill asked the boys as they point upward Jill sweat dropped "Aw hell."

"What got to get the fuck out of here?" Deidara yelled.

Naruto tried kicking the door open but nothing happen.

"Fuck we're doom!!!!!!" Deidara hold his head he fear of dying this crappy way being crush by the ceiling that was slowly coming down from above.

"Hold I got something shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summon about forty clones, each clones use one another like a ladder using their strength of each other to keep the ceiling from falling.

But then a voice spoke from the other side "Jill is that you?"

"Barry is that you? That door won't open." Jill said as Naruto and Deidara hoped Barry would free them about right now!

"Hold on Jill I'm going to kicked this door down." Barry said as he fired two strong kicks at the door as it open, the first to escape as Deidara who dash right out of the wall. The second was Jill who walked out and the third and last but not least Naruto Uzumaki, but the real Naruto came out of the room as his shadow clones kept the ceiling from falling it quicker.

"That was too close you we're almost a jibble sandwich." Barry said as Naruto and Deidara sweat dropped.

'_Bad joke Barry.'_ Deidara thought

Jill laughed "Your right, but Barry didn't you said that you were going the other floors? What are you doing here?"

"Um well you see I was done, searching the floors and well. I wanted to check the other floors but I heard someone yelling and well." Barry explained why he was there.

"But thanks Barry you saved ours lives." Jill smiled at her friend.

"Yeah that was too close." Naruto thanked Barry.

"Well anyway let's split up again, this time be careful everyone. Not so sure I will be there to save your skin." Everyone nod their heads as Barry left the hallway.

**Moment later after a few puzzles solving and zombie killing:**

**In the resting room aka the Save room:**

Jill open up the large box seeing if anyone left something behind which they did. Jill took a few herbs and some handgun ammo as well. Naruto was tried from fighting and running, he wasn't a good fighter with it came to the zombies and usual Deidara made fun of him for that saying leave it to the pros which were him and Jill. Naruto just sat there on the ground near the corner beside the box which Jill was taking the importation items like some herbs, ammo and once again another key.

'_Next time I'll prove to everyone I'm not weak!'_ Naruto thought to himself _'I'll show them Naruto Uzumaki is a strong fighter just like them!'_

Another moment later in a small bar room there was a piano there.

After getting the music note, Jill went over to the piano and played the moonlight sonata. The music was calm and peacefully how Jill played it, Naruto fell asleep after Jill played half of the song. Deidara watched Jill finish the song as a secret path open. Deidara went inside the secret path; Jill got up from piano and looked at Naruto who fell asleep.

"Naruto," Jill whisper his name "Naruto get up let's go." when naruto open his eyes there he saw Jill but before that there was someone else there at first, a person that Naruto remember from his childhood although it was just a small piece of his memory.

"Just five more minutes…." Naruto spoke he was still sleepy.

**Back at the room where Kakashi and Chris found Richard:**

"Odd there's no zombies here at all?" Deidara said

"Well that good for us." Naruto grinned with a chuckle.

Jill took out the mansion key from her pocket and uses it to open the door to the last upper floor in the mansion. Inside the room there was nothing at all it was a nice quiet place but then Deidara sat on the ground "Hold on guys I'm getting a call."

Deidara closed his eyes and just a hand sign about three times before he hum giving off his charkra "!"

**Akatsuki HQ:**

Deidara image appeared as he was called to a meeting.

"What is it?" Deidara asked everyone.

"How goes the mission Deidara?" Pein asked the young ninja.

"Harder then you can ever think of leader-san, I found the target he's with me but man oh man this place is freaky crazy. We can't escape because of damn birds and everything is getting crazier every second. First zombies, then those damn puzzles we got nearly crush by a trap and now-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT A FUCKING GIANT SNAKE!" Everyone in the group sweat dropped.

"Sorry leader-san I got to go I'll keep you inform after I find Tobi and kill this snake!" Deidara dispel his image out.

Yawn the giant snake hiss at Jill, Naruto and Deidara.

Jill fired her handgun at Yawn after it opened its mouth at them ready to strike. Naruto saw Yawn was about to eat Jill at the first strike. Naruto push Jill out of the way as Yawn ate Naruto whole as the young ninja was inside the snake's belly.

"HELP GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled

"Damn." Deidara said "I was about to blow that thing to pieces."

Jill switched her weapons with the shotgun and fired at Yawn face twice, Naruto inside Yawn's belly summon his shadow clones filled the snake's belly. When Yawn couldn't take it he threw up Naruto from its belly.

Naruto's jacket got burned because of Yawn's stomach acid so far Naruto hadn't taken damage at all. Once Naruto was fired Deidara fired two bird bombs at Yawn's face which killed the giant snake as blood sprayed from Yawn's mouth as the snake crash down to the floor looking dead.

After getting the moon piece item that was near Yawn's body. Yawn suddenly came to life and attack Deidara but Deidara quickly backstep away, but Deidara trip and fell on his ass just in the right moment for Yawn to eat him. But Naruto step in and jump at Yawn which caught Naruto in its mouth, Yawn's fangs stink deep in Naruto's right lung.

"NARUTO!!!" Jill screamed his name.

"GAHHH!!" Naruto scream in pain feeling Yawn's fangs stink deeper and deeper in his body.

Naruto's eyes change quickly to malice his left hand turned into a claw as Naruto shove his left hand into Yawn's right eye. Yawn shake it head three time before it let go out Naruto smash the boy against a wall as the snake left through a whole escaping from its prey.

"Damn it…he got away…" Naruto chuckle afterward as Deidara looked at the wound from Naruto's chest.

"This is bad that snake really did a number on you kid yeah." Deidara said still looking at Naruto's wound. Then someone enter the room it was Kakashi and Chris, Rebecca and Tobi.

"What happen?" Kakashi asked Jill.

"A big ass snake that's what, Naruto defeated that snake. But I don't know how long until its ready for round two yeah." Deidara explained to Kakashi, as Jill felt sorry for Naruto as the boy looked like he was about to died.

Jill lower her head in despair of what happen to Naruto "If only I-

"No Jill it's not your fault." Kakashi told her "Naruto is young and bit of a knuckle head I knew something like this would happen. But anyway let's hurry and get out here we're taking Naruto somewhere safe."

Jill nod her head, Deidara put Naruto on his back and carry him from there as the first half of his nightmare night is just getting started.

**Next time-The Eyes of Hunter**

**Well everyone Naruto out of the fight for now, the next part will be about Chris and Kakashi doing on there side, and don't worry Naruto is not alone in the recover room. More action and others will happen until then later everyone.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil**

_**Chapter Five-The eyes of the Hunter**_

Kakashi Hatake was standing outside the sickroom in the second floor of the mansion where they took Richard too healed. But due to the battle between the giant snake and now a poison Naruto his life was hanging on a tine line. Guarding the door beside him was Deidara and Chris Redfield and of course Tobi.

"The kid gonna make it." Deidara said while he looked at Chris who was reloading his shotgun shells.

"So what do we do now?" Tobi asked them as Tobi sat on the staircase near the door.

"Right now Naruto is out of the fight so it's up to us to discover what wrong with this place. Chris you have two of those Death masks and Jill got the other two right?" Kakashi asked Chris.

"Yeah we do going to the graveyard in the back?" Chris asked Kakashi.

"Collect the four masks and evil will awaken." Kakashi spoke the line within the book that was written down in the graveyard in the backyard.

"I think Jill's gonna stay behind for awhile." Chris told them.

"She can stay if she wants, I just want to know if there is another key to get out of this mansion it driving me nuts." Deidara hold his head while he moaned "Zombies, dog, traps and Giant snake!"

"Well if Jill is staying then I'll go ask for the masks she has on her." Chris said as he open the door and enters the sickroom. Jill sat on a chair watching over Naruto who was saved thanks to Rebecca as Richard stood beside Jill "It's not your fault Jill the kid alright."

"Right I'll just stay here a little longer you can go with the others." Jill told Richard and Rebecca.

"How is Naruto?" Chris asked the three as Rebecca and Richard turned and spoke to him "Naruto seems have recover but however those snake bite are gonna leave an ugly scar on his body." Rebecca told Chris.

"Alright then Kakashi, Deidara and I need your death masks Jill. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Chris asked his partner and friend. Chris rested his right hand on Jill's left shoulder as Jill gave a nod.

Deidara entered the room and open the big item box "Where the hell is that thing."

"What are you looking for Deidara?" Richard asked the ninja artist.

"I need First Aid spray." He said

"Why?" Everyone asked

"If I'm going out there again I'm bringing some stuff to heal me I'm not getting my ass bitten." Everyone sweat dropped at the same time seeing Deidara acted serious for a moment until Tobi said "Deidara-sensei come on slow poke or else the zombies are gonna get bored because of you."

"Why I am partners with an idiot like you again?" Deidara left the room and slap Tobi across the head.

"We better get going then." Kakashi poke his head in the room.

"Right then," Chris nod as Jill gave Chris the other two death masks that they need for the next challenge that a waits.

**Graveyard basement:**

Tobi sat on the ground near the door while he watched Deidara, Kakashi and Chris places the four death masks in places. The red coffin that was chained to the ceiling of the room crash down casing the four men to turned and stared at the now open coffin.

Chris slowly walked over to the coffin when he did the room door suddenly came down, Tobi rolled back just in time but however, Deidara, Kakashi and Chris were trapped inside.

"What the hell were trap, get us out of here damn it!" Deidara cursed.

"Guys we got bigger trouble." Kakashi told them as he lifted his headband up showing his Sharingan ready to fight a new enemy. Inside the coffin a zombie raised up his skin was crimson red he was an old zombie he had a beard. The elder Crimson head their first encounter of the revived zombies now the crimson heads.

The elder Crimson head whip some drool off his face as he got out of the coffin slowly walking toward them.

"Another slow zombie this gonna be quick." Deidara smirked.

The elder Crimson head heard Deidara and roared loudly as green mist came out of his mouth as he ran toward them.

"He can FUCKING RUN!" Deidara backup away a few inches before the Crimson head slash Deidara's coat "Hey!" Deidara grabbed the Crimson grab the head and knee him in the face.

Crimson head moaned in pain but then gave Deidara an evil glared "You want some!" Deidara yelled at the Crimson head.

Chris didn't want this fight to last any longer then it should he aimed his shotgun at the elder Crimson head and blast at the zombie's chest twice. The elder Crimson head fell down on the ground as blood leaked from his chest.

Chris grabbed a metal item and pushed the switch that opened the door. As the three left the room going back to the mansion in the main hallway as Chris spoke to them about the item they just found "I know where this belong too this lend us to the courtyard."

"Alright then let get out of here then." Deidara told them after getting his Akatsuki coat which was now ripped because of the Crimson head elder.

"You've alright no scratch or anything?" Kakashi asked Deidara if there was then it would be a problem as Deidara shook his head "He only rip my coat that old jerk! Yeah I'm fine."

**Elsewhere back with Jill: The sickroom**

"Jill I think it's for you to go don't worry I'll look after Naruto." Rebecca told Jill as Jill nod and reloaded her handgun "Take care of him Rebecca." Jill told the young rookie of Bravo team "I will Jill you can count on me."

Jill left the sickroom leaving that floor going back to the main hallway where everyone usual meets up if anything happens. There Jill saw Chris, Kakashi, Tobi and Deidara resting on the stairs taking a small break.

"Chris." Jill called her partner's name while Chris turned his head to see Jill just enter the room.

"How did it go?" she asked the boys.

"Hell." Deidara put it into simple words "Jill when you killed a zombie makes sure that sucker is dead."

"Shooting them in the chest doesn't work anymore?" Jill asked them.

"We just got back and saw a zombie in the graveyard that we killed a few minutes ago it get back up. All Red like crimson they are much faster and stronger." Kakashi told Jill as she sweat drop "But I only have a handgun I need a stronger weapon."

"I only have my shotgun and my knife, maybe you can find another weapon in this mansion here use the Armor Key there must be other doors I hadn't checked yet."Chris told Jill after giving her the armor key.

"Alright I will then after I find a good weapon I'll join you in the courtyard?" Chris then nod his head "Take care then and be very careful we don't know what's out there beside zombies and those dogs."

"We will." Kakashi said "How is Naruto?"

"He's doing fine Rebecca is watching over him." Once that was said and done Jill use the armor key to go through a doorway that lends outside. There was a voice which brought Jill's attention as she walked over to see who was over there.

It was Barry who was looking at a body who body it was unknown to Jill for now.

"Barry!" Jill called his name. Barry quickly rose up and aimed his gun at her but soon he relaxes with a sign.

"Oh Jill you've scary me there what are you doing here? Where are the others?" Barry asked.

"We found Chris there was a small problem, earlier with Naruto but everything alright now." Barry nod and turn to face a dead body sitting in a chair "Take a look at this Jill." Barry told her as Jill walk forward to see the dead body of their fallen friend Forest.

"Oh god it's Forest what happen to him?' Jill turned away.

"I don't know Jill but I'm going to find out. It looks like his body was poke to death with these deep stab wounds on his body." Barry said he grabbed Forest weapon that was beside him "Look Jill have this I think Forest won't be needing it any longer there must be some other doors still lock I'll stay here you go after and find if there are any survivors okay?' Jill nod.

"Alright then be carefully Barry." She told him after he gave her Forest weapon a Grenade Launcher filled with Acid rounds. Barry gave Jill some flame rounds in case she was low on ammo.

**Elsewhere with the boys:**

Chris had gotten a radio messaged from Wesker about not to enter the old cabin beyond the graveyard.

"I hate this place I hate it so much yeah." Deidara said as himself, Tobi, Kakashi and Chris. Were traveling through the back of the mansion as they end up inside the second graveyard, Kakashi notice at the second graveyard there was a piece that goes there "It looks like there another puzzle here."

"Well it will have to wait." Chris told them.

"Yeah we need to check out that cabin up ahead." Kakashi said while Tobi was holding Deidara like a scary cat he was.

"Tobi let go of me before I beat the living hell out of you yeah." Tobi did what he was told to do.

"Sorry Deidara-Senpai but this place is really scary Tobi doesn't like this all." He told them.

"Alright who's gonna go up that cabin?" Deidara asked them as Chris stared at Deidara as the young artist spoke again "Yeah I know your boss told us not too but I bet you there's gonna be a importation item we need to get past yet another damn puzzle."

"Rock, Paper Scissor?" Tobi said

"Alright but one of us will back up who goes up there." Kakashi told them.

"Alright ROCK PAPER SCISSOR!" they yelled

One second later Kakashi's eyes were twitching along with Chris Redfield as both Deidara and Tobi defeated them in a fair game.

"Yes!" Deidara said

"I got your back Chris." Kakashi told Redfield as Chris's eyes widen in feared "Just great."

**The Old Cabin:**

While Deidara and Tobi waited at the second graveyard for Chris and Kakashi to return. From the cabin which was a very spooky looking one like from an old classic horror movie. As Chris Redfield entered the cabin as Kakashi guard the front door once inside Redfield looked around the place to see someone was here there was a fireplace. Chris found a map of the backyard which was very useful after going in the back he found a crane "This might be useful."

Then a loud noise was heard as if someone just entered the cabin the sound of chains was heard. This draw attention to Chris to walk out back into the room with the fireplace a pair of hands rise up and smash down on Chris's head knotting him out cold.

**Few moments later:**

Chris woke up with a big head acre "Oh my head damn it." He rose up he quickly turn hearing the noise of chains coming toward him. Chris couldn't tell what it was a monster it was giving out strange moaning noises when it got near Chris it swings its arms at him but Chris counter it attack with his shotgun blasting two rounds into the monster.

Chris quickly ran out of the cabin while looking around for Kakashi "Kakashi, Kakashi where are you?" Chris got near a tree from there Kakashi pop his head out hanging upside down from the tree "Where the hell were you?"

"I see you met our strange new guest."

"Yeah we better get going before that thing returns."

"Agreed let's go."

Once the two return to the second graveyard both Tobi and Deidara were missing "Now where did they go?"

"EAT THIS!" a large boom was heard "Guess they ran into some trouble."

"Come on let's go the sooner we find the exit the faster we can go home." Kakashi said

**Next Time-The Eyes of the Hunter part 2: Sharks and Plants attack!**

**Well the Red zombies are out there and Chris just met Lisa. Wait until they get to the greenhouse to face Plant 42 and oh fighting the giant FREAKING SHARK!**

**Well until next time later everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter-VI-** **The Eyes of the Hunter part 2: Sharks and Plants attack!**

**Somewhere in a hidden cave:**

"Has new report from Deidara and Tobi has come in?" Pein asked everyone of the Akatsuki.

"No Pein it been two hours since Deidara's last report." Kakuzu spoke "I think the kid wasn't a good choice for the mission."

"Deidara is our newest member he needed to be tested." Pein said to Kakuzu "Everyone must do this."

Kisame chuckle "Yeah but having both him and Tobi together I really think they will be alright."

Sasori rolled his eyes "What makes you so sure of that Kisame?"

The shark ninja said to the puppet master "Deidara may be easily be the best choice but Tobi is also new so it might go well then we thought."

"I hope you are right Kisame." Pein said to the shark man.

**Inside the mansion in the sickroom:**

Rebecca was keeping Naruto Company although the boy was out cold. Rebecca had checked Naruto's snake bite wounds Naruto's wounds were healing much faster. But the bite marks of Yawn the giant snake were still there.

"His wounds are healing so fast." Rebecca wondered about Naruto's ability. But then there was a sound coming from outside "What was that?" Rebecca left the sickroom to check what was that sound. The sound was the sound of chains and a strange moan.

Rebecca left Naruto for a moment, while she went to discover the sound was coming from. Unaware of the dangers of leaving Naruto alone, while Naruto was alone in the sickroom someone enter the room.

"**Mo..tH…eR…"**

**Elsewhere back with Jill:**

After getting a new weapon Jill through the mansion searching through any other locks doors that Chris and Kakashi forgot so far. There were doors that needed another key which Jill didn't have at the moment, and so Jill journey to the back door of the mansion from there she would meet the others.

While being outside Jill discovers the graveyard where the wind crest she found should be places. Once the star crest was place the stone piece flip over to show Jill three more crest the sun, the star and the moon crest. Once all three were in place they flip over to show Jill a Magnum Revolver a very powerful weapon.

"Perfect." Jill grabbed the gun with a big smile on her face "I better save it later I need ammo for as well six bullets might not be enough."

**With Chris and Kakashi:**

After getting a cross the bridge by using the cane "Man I am really getting sick of these DOGS!" Deidara yelled as Chris agreed with Deidara more than anyone. The zombies dogs were quick a pain to kill and so they were fast. But nevertheless they overcome the dogs that were outside in the backyard.

"Might as well keep going let see what this has." Kakashi spoke as the four men enter the green house. Unknowing what danger await for them.

"If I find another dog I'm going to kick ass yeah." Deidara said with an angry glare.

**The Green /Guards House:**

The dead silence noise alone was enough to give the boys a deep cold chill down their spines. But lucky the boys enter the first room which turns out to be a save room "Oh thank God!" Deidara spoke "At first I thought more zombies."

Chris opened the item box to find a red book "Another puzzle." He said with a heavy signed.

"Good luck with that." Kakashi joked.

Tobi spoke with a cheerful voice "Tobi like puzzles." While Kakashi took out his favorite orange book he read a few pages before heading out to calm his spirit of this scary mansion.

"I wonder how Naruto is holding up."

Chris patted Kakashi on his right shoulder "He should be fine he has Rebecca watching over him." Kakashi gave Chris a good nod believing him "Alright enough break time. This place shouldn't be bigger than the mansion."

**The main hall:**

"Jill!" Chris spoke his team mate's name.

"Chris!" Jill was happy to see him and the others as well "Did you found a weapon?" Kakashi asked.

Jill happily shows the copy-ninja her new weapon the Grenade launcher. Kakashi's right eye widen in shock "Wow."

"It packs a mean punch too." Jill smiled.

"Remind me not to get your firing aim." Kakashi sweatdrop while Tobi yelled for help in the north room. The three north room only to discover Tobi was stuck to the ceiling of the room in a giant web.

"How did you?" the three asked.

"AHH TOBI DOESN'T LIKE SPIDERS!!!" Tobi yelled as one big spider crawl toward Tobi ready to eat the rookie ninja. Jill fired her Grenade Launcher at the giant spider and killed it and also burned down the web that held Tobi.

"THANK YOU!!" Tobi hugged Jill very tightly "Tobi was scared!"

A voice spoke to Jill's right "Um…help…yeah." Jill looked to her right to see Deidara also stuck to the ceiling of the room.

After being free thanks to Jill "I swear to God If this crap keeps happening to me because of you Tobi. I am going to blow you up!"

"What happen you two?" Jill asked the two ninja as if she was mother.

"Tobi and I went ahead to check and well Tobi saw a giant web and jump ON IT!" Deidara yelled at Tobi "I try getting him out but got stuck as well."

Kakashi sighed "Alright then let spit up in two groups then."

"Um why were good as a team." Deidara said.

"Tobi agreed." Tobi spoke

"I mean what could the worst happens yeah?" Deidara asked

Everyone was back in the main hallway, Deidara was the first to make a left turn where two large boxes were blocking the left side but the right side wasn't blocked. Deidara walked forward only to have a large green whip come out and wrap around Deidara's neck.

Deidara did his best to not be drag down "Damn it!" Kakashi toss his kunai at the vain that had Deidara. Hearing a loud scream of whatever it was "Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled "Are you alright!"

Deidara cough he rip the vain off his neck "Damn what the hell was that?"

"It looks like a plant's vain." Jill said

"First it was Zombies, Dogs, Crows, Giant Snake and now killer plants!!" Deidara grabbed his hair and sighed "What's next what could be next huh!"

"Easy Deidara, don't lose your cool." Jill calms the Akatsuki artist down.

"I just want to go home I should have never decided to do this job." Deidara sighed once more as Tobi patted his senpai on the back "It's ok Deidara-senpai we'll get out."

"If our enemies in this area are plants creatures were better bring the heat to them." Kakashi said as Chris agreed with Kakashi "Jill you, Deidara and Tobi go search on this floor me and Kakashi is going to check the other side of this place."

"Ok Chris." Jill nod "But I think it would have been better if we were together."

"I know but we don't know what this place holds." After saying that Chris and Kakashi left Jill, Deidara and Tobi, Chris and Kakashi bypass the hole in the floor by climbing on the boxes to get the other side and went through the door.

Once on the other side Chris and Kakashi went through a door that had the number 002 above the door. Once inside Kakashi enter the bathroom for any clues he found a key that said "Residence Key" with nothing else in the room Chris and Kakashi journey their way back to the hallway where they saw Jill was unable to open a door.

"Jill uses this." Kakashi hand over the key and with it the Chris and Kakashi enter the room. To find a man had hanged himself clearly looking at this the man avoided becoming a zombie so they thought. Kakashi enter the bathroom of this room and saw something bright in the dirty water filled tube. Kakashi reach his hand inside the dirty water and found a big key.

Control room key he found when his back was facing the tube, there was a body on the ground. The body had become a zombie the zombie was crawling towards Kakashi but Kakashi stomp its head out of pure luck "Oops."

Chris and Kakashi told Jill and the others to follow them as the team return to the area where room 002 was at. Once back inside the room, Kakashi and everyone searching the area for any secret doors or another key.

"This place sure do has a lot of secrets." Jill said while the boys agreed with her, Tobi push a bookcase by mistake and discovered a hidden ladder that does down "Senpai look did Tobi do good?" Deidara patted Tobi on the head "For once you did something good."

"I smell water." Tobi said

"How can you smell?" Deidara asked Tobi "Tobi just does."

"_If there's water down there if Kisame was here this would be so easy."_ Deidara thought to himself "In case the water is more than three feet anyone of you guys can swim right?" everyone nod.

Jill went first to down then Tobi, Deidara, Chris and Kakashi.

**Concrete corridor B1F:**

The team walk down the short hall to discover three large boxes and a wide bridge but the bridge wasn't there at all. It was gone then Chris looked at the three boxes "I know what to do hey Kakashi I need a hand."

Chris and Kakashi pushed one of the three large boxes down into the flooded area, Deidara and Jill follow after them and Tobi surprise pushed the large box by himself he'd competed the bridge.

"I got a bad feeling." Chris spoke.

"You're not the only person thinking the same thing Chris yeah." Deidara said while Jill had a feeling she shouldn't be down here "Guys I'll wait for you upstairs."

"Tobi got a very bad feeling, Tobi scared." Tobi hide behind Deidara. Deidara sweatdrop "If make you feel any better Tobi you and Jill can go back upstairs and wait for us." Once Deidara said that Tobi grab Jill and dash back upstairs very quick.

"Can't blame him Tobi still a kid." Deidara told Chris and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Deidara oddly "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Deidara spoke his age.

"And Tobi's age?"

"Not sure Tobi never told me but he act like he's ten." Kakashi chuckle "Alright guys let move on." Chris told them.

**The Next Room:**

"Oh just great the water is up to my hips." Deidara said "Oh yeah just great."

Chris saw from the other side he saw Richard "Richard how did you end up here?" Chris walks over to the bridge where Richard was at. Kakashi knew something was worry Richard looked scared.

"No Chris please stays back don't come any closer!" Richard warned his friend.

"Richard what's going on?" Richard yelled.

Deidara and Kakashi felt it the water was moving there something in the water traveling fast very fast. It came out from the water it was a giant Shark and it was about to eat Chris but Richard tackle Chris and gave his life to save Chris's.

"RICHARD!!!!" Chris screamed Richard's name "Damn it!"

"Chris come on we need to move there Sharks in this room!"Kakashi told him the boys enter the water control room level.

"Ok I take it back Shark! We're now facing Sharks!" Deidara scratching madly his head "Damn it this bullshit!"

Chris lost another friend "Richard…damn it…"

"Chris he gave his life to save your. His sacrifice will not be in vain." Chris nods his head. Once climb down the ladder to the control room. From the tick glass window the guys could see the sharks swimming around and also the giant one that ate Richard.

"What are we're gonna do now? The room is filled with water there Sharks out there." Then a loud crash noises was heard. Deidara's left eye was twitching "HOLYSHIT THEIR BREAKING THROUGH!"

The sharks were bashing their heads at the tick glass window trying to break through.

"**Warning, warning unidentified pressure source detected. Locking all doors to safely system engaged, ten percent of critical pressure."**

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap yeah." Deidara was freaking out "We need to lower the water pressure or were Shark meat."

"**Fifty percent of critical pressure **

Chris unlock the safely of the locks while Kakashi went to the back of the water pressure of what levels it should drop. With that done Deidara pull the switch that drains the water.

Chris was relief "That was close."

Once outside by going through the bottom door they were back in the Shark area however everything was drain. And the Sharks were helpless as they were dancing and flipping for air. Deidara kicked the shit out of one of the Shark and for fun Deidara put his clay spiders on the three of the small sharks.

Chris saw the giant Shark that ate Richard he stared at the thing while walking passed it he climbed up one level to reach where the next key was. But the giant shark was still alive going crazy, Chris had enough of it and push the control panel in the water and pull the switch and fry that giant Shark.

Chris then jump down grab the key and head on out of there. Deidara found Richard shotgun and keep it for himself.

**Elsewhere: With Jill and Tobi**

"What's that noise?" Tobi heard a noise. Jill and Tobi overheard two voices speaking.

"This is going too far!" said the first one.

"Un least you don't your family get hurt you will do as I say." The second voice spoke.

Once the second person left the room, Jill and Tobi enter the room to find "Barry!" Jill said his name.

"Oh Jill," Barry said

"Barry, are you alone?" Jill asked "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh…I think I'm getting too old. This place just isn't right." He said while rubbing his head "I'm sorry but I have business to take care of." Barry walked off.

"Barry! Barry wait," But Barry was already all long gone.

Tobi and Jill met up back with the boys "How did it go?" there was a loud noise that came down below.

Jill asked "What was that?"

Kakashi looked at Deidara who was grinning madly "My bombs."

After using the key to unlock the lock door in the area of room 002 enter a large room but there was a problem. They were attack by small bees that were flying at them, Kakashi use his fire ball jutsu to burn the bee hive.

Kakashi found yet another key "Key after key after key."

There was a room that had the numbers 003 on it. Unlocking the door and going through the door to find a room a small room there was a bookcase that was missing one book.

"There's a book missing." Deidara said.

"Oh wait." Jill took out the missing red book and place it in. but nothing happen "Another puzzle?" Tobi asked.

Deidara easily knew what the puzzle was "It's a picture." Everyone looked at Deidara with an odd look "The book puzzle is very easy you have to make it look like the picture." Deidara easily switch around the books in the right order it was a naked woman a sound of something being unlocked was heard.

The bookcase side to the right to show a hidden door Deidara smiled at his wonder skill of art "Nobody is better in art then me."

"Alright everyone let be careful." Kakashi said "We don't know what's behind this door."

**Residential Room:**

Jill was the first to enter the room and the first to grab by the giant plant tentacles by the giant plant known as Plant 42.

"Jill!" Chris yelled he fired his handgun at the plant but nothing happen.

"Help me!" Jill felt the plant hold start to become tighten around Jill.

'Damn I can easily burn this thing but I can't without hurting Jill." Then Kakashi, Tobi, Deidara and Chris saw the Plant's main core/weak spot open up wide drooling it poison gas down on the guys. Chris use the stairs to get to the second floor Chris fired six rounds of his handgun at the plant's core.

The plant didn't let go of Jill it only got angry at Chris, the plant push Chris off the second floor using it tentacle.

"Damn my back." Chris yell then someone enter the room it was Barry.

"Barry!" Chris and Jill said.

"Jill holds on!" Barry had a flamethrower, seeing Barry had a flamethrower. Kakashi knew it was time to finish this. Once Barry uses his flamethrower to get Jill free, while Kakashi finish plant 42 off by using fire breath jutsu.

Deidara launch his clay birds at plant 42 to make sure the plant was dead "Art is a bang!" Kakashi turn to see something shining at the fire place as he walked over to it as Kakashi sighed again "Another Key something tells me that were going to find another key soon."

Chris said to Barry "Barry glad to see you again."

Barry chuckle for a moment "Glad to help good thing I was here. Or thing would have gotten ugly."

Deidara cross his arms over his chest "Zombies, Dogs, Crows, Sharks, Plants what next the worst that could happen yeah?"

Rebecca chambers enter the room "Rebecca why are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Its Naruto…he's GONE!" Rebecca told everyone.

Kakashi, Deidara and Jill's faces were compete shock "Naruto gone!"

"But he's just a boy. There no way he's still wounded." Kakashi said "This is bad there's a lot of a dangerous thing out there. And Naruto isn't ready to take on what we have faced."

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have left him." Rebecca blame herself but Jill said to Rebecca "No Rebecca it not your fault or anyone's. If Naruto is up and about then he's looking for us right Kakashi?"

Kakashi was silence for three second "Your right he maybe a kid but he's my student and a ninja. He'll do fine Naruto isn't foolish enough to take down thing bigger than him."

'_Damn now we need to find the kid, if something happens to him Leader-san is not going to be happy.' _Deidara thought to himself but then Deidara notices something "Where's Tobi?" everyone look around to see Tobi was gone he wasn't there.

**Elsewhere somewhere in the mansion underground:**

Naruto was in someone's bed wrap in red covers. Who lair that Naruto was in was unknown but all that matter was this person cared about Naruto's safely for unknown reason.

"**Ughhh…Mo..ther….Aghh…rahhh."**

**Next Time-The Hunter and the return of the snake**

**Well you have it of the chapter, it battle with the Plant was more easy to do because all you have to is just burn it, Sharks are different. Anyway the part is the part where the Hunter are coming out where the real challenge comes.**

**Naruto still out of the action for awhile and where's Tobi nobody knows.**

**Well that's all for now everyone later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter-VII-The Hunter and the return of the snake**

After the news of Naruto had disappeared and is nowhere to be found and also Tobi is missing from the team things were looking grim for the team of S.T.A.R.S. and team of ninjas.

"I believe Tobi went off to find the kid yeah." Deidara said to the team while some believed him. That would be one of the causes while Kakashi was more worry about Naruto's location and his safely.

Chris Redfield was ready to move on and find a way out of this place and also helped Kakashi find the kid, but then Barry spoke up "We need to go into groups again. One team find our missing friends and Team two should continue trying to find the exit out of this hellhole." Everyone agreed with Barry right there and then.

"I'll go look for Naruto." Jill said while Deidara was totally on Jill's side. It was his mission to find Naruto he did now it was time to find the kid again. Naruto the youngest of the group his life was more importation then anyone's.

"Alright then Jill, Deidara you will go and find Naruto. Chris, Barry and I will go and try to find a way out of this place. Rebecca you should go with Jill. Naruto isn't fully recovered yet so we will need you when he is found." Kakashi told everyone as a real squad leader.

"Roger!" everyone said.

Kakashi also warn everyone "Also remember when you kill a zombie make sure it is truly dead. We don't want to run into or face those Crimson Heads."

Everyone spit up into the two groups once more but they travel together as a group when returning to the mansion. But at the half way point of the path that goes back to the mansion everyone stop to see someone left behind a letter.

_Dear Chris _

_I've fix that broken door in the hallway inside the mansion. Also I left you some extra ammo if you were running low. First aid-spray as well also be careful out there there's more than just zombies and dogs out there and also beware of the forest path._

_From_

_S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker_

Kakashi looked at the letter pin to the door "At least your captain is still alive." Barry looked worried while Rebecca was more focus on finding Naruto same with Jill. As Chris and Kakashi were the only ones glad to see Wesker is alive and well.

"Alright then here is where we split up." Barry said "Kakashi give Jill the key I am sure they will find more doors that key will unlock. Chris and Kakashi and I will go the forest path there something not right here and I believe that cabin in the wood got something we need."

Chris remembered that's where he encountered the monster "This time we'll be ready for that thing."

"Chris take this, I found this Radio. You should pick up a signal and hopefully call for help." Rebecca gave Chris the radio while Chris nods his head and took it.

**With Team I aka Team Jill:**

Once they were back inside the mansion two females along his side, Deidara knew he had to face up and show them he isn't weak. Running a bit low on clay Deidara had to relied on the shotgun he got from Richard.

Back in the creepy hallway the team firsts top would be the safe room nearby and lucky for them. Wesker fix the door. But suddenly Deidara felt an odd feeling a murderess impulse.

**Outside in the courtyard:**

Something came out from the waterfall cover in water, it launch out breathing heavily rushing, rushing, rushing it's heavy footsteps as it ran and high jump dashing it's way to the mansion. It reached its long green color left arm and open the door.

**Inside the mansion:**

**Smash! **Goes the door the sound of the door being smash surprise the three. Rebecca went behind Deidara while Deidara withdraw his shotgun while Jill loaded her handgun ready to strike down what can through the door.

It slowly came out from the shadow corner. The sound of its footsteps was wet but heavy the sound of it breathing was enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck spike up. Short about 5'6 it was with a bulking body type a frog looking like monster it was with deadly long claws.

**Hunter** was the name of this monster and like its name it has found its prey it has hunted.

The hunter stared at the three survivors with his frogs like eyes **"Rah!" **The Hunter jump attack at Deidara but lucky he use his shotgun to block the Hunter's attack while Deidara was trying to fight it off. Rebecca front kick the Hunter in the face to get the monster off Deidara while Jill and Rebecca unload ten rounds of handgun ammo into the monster.

As the Hunter died it scream out a very annoying death cry. But then the sound of heavy footsteps was heard from the floor above them "Oh don't tell me they were here this whole time yeah?"

Jill didn't like this one bit "Come one we have to move. We need to find where's Naruto is. These things are far more dangerous than any zombie we face."

**Elsewhere with Team 2: Chris, Kakashi and Barry**

While the team was walking down the road back to the cabin, Chris stop in his tracks as he got a radio in called in it was a voice _"Hello, Hello, Hello is anyone there this is Brad over."_

"Brad! Brad! Hello?" Chris said back.

"_This is Brad over is anyone there? Damn show me a sign!"_

"Brad, Brad…damn it."

"There must be something blocking from us from reaching him." Kakashi said, while Barry agreed with Kakashi "Yes it must be the mansion. There is something very strange this place isn't right. Kakashi, Chris you guys go back to the mansion I believe Jill and the others will need your help."

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself Barry?" Barry nod his head to Chris "Don't you worry I'm fine now go."

**Elsewhere with Team I:**

"You have got to be kidding since when does this place have puzzles, who in their right mind set this puzzles in this death-house!" Deidara yelled as he and Jill, Rebecca were in the main hall after finding a jewelry box in the mirror room.

Rebecca was sitting down on the stairs working on the puzzle jewelry box while Jill and sitting down beside her helping out while Deidara was ranting on the puzzle the two were now doing.

"Done!" Rebecca said with a happy smiled on his face. When the Jewelry box open inside the box was a golden Brooch inside "Huh wait I don't think this is just a Brooch?" Rebecca said as it turned out the Brooch became a key.

"Another key?" Jill had a confuse looked on her face while Deidara sweatdrop "This place got a lot of keys. Too much keys if you ask me yeah."

Jill took the Brooch key keep it just in case. Before the team was about go on the move again Rebecca spoke up "I need to pick something I left behind in the sickroom. I'll meet you guys in the hallway."

"Alright Rebecca it won't take us long. Just be careful out there." Deidara told Rebecca as the team went their different way. While the team was away, Deidara and Jill enter a room where Chris and Kakashi found one of the mansion keys earlier. Deidara ask Jill to use the mansion key that they got from fighting Plant-42. It turned out the key fit and the door was unlocked. The two enter the next room as it turn out it was the library.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot noise that got Deidara's and Jill's attention. The two walked together and saw there was a ladder down to the library. On their way to the ladder a loud crash noise was heard as Deidara saw something coming toward them.

Deidara pushed Jill down quickly while Deidara jumped off the edge "What was that for?" she asked Deidara as Deidara landed perfectly on his feet. Deidara poke up as it was shown it was Yawn the same giant snake that the two have fought before.

Yawn stared at the two as the two see Yawn's right eye did not recover and it want revenge "Oh no," Jill took out her handgun as she and Deidara back up slowly as Yawn side down the ladder with his tongue hissing out. It opened its mouth wide as it fangs reach out from its mouth "Its payback time." Deidara smirked.

Yawn launch at the two but missed as it crash it head toward a bookcase **"Hiss." **Yawn hissed at the two mostly staring at Jill the most hissing its tongue out "Hey Snake-head!" Deidara called out Yawn as Yawn looked at Deidara.

Using himself as bait to lure Yawn opening to any attack Yawn slowly follow Deidara while Jill saw Deidara's plan and switch her handgun with her G. launcher and equipment it with Acid rounds she found while traveling through the mansion.

She blasts her acid rounds at Yawn's tail which was the most expose part of Yawn. Yawn hissed in pain and looked back at Jill about to ready at her but Deidara used his assault shotgun and took aim and blast at the back of Yawn's head.

Yawn turn and glare at Deidara with a venom stare it strike at Deidara, but lucky for Deidara Yawn missed. Yawn once again crash its head to another bookcase "That was too close." Deidara got up and went over to join Jill.

"You okay Deidara?" Jill asked with a worried looked on her face she hoped he didn't get bitten at all. Deidara shook his head "No I'm fine I'm fine but we beat that Snake." Deidara laughed while unknowing Yawn's tail grab Deidara and wrap it around Deidara crushing him slowly as Yawn open its mouth wide ready to swallow Deidara whole.

Jill yelled out "NOOOO!" took out her combat knife and throw it at Yawn's left eye turning Yawn into a bind giant snake. Yawn let go of Deidara with it mouth open as it scream, Jill fired her last acid rounds at Yawn's mouth as the snake swallow the acid rounds as it melted the snake from the inside, Yawn smash it head against a bookcase one more time before it finally died.

Deidara saw strange blue book and picked it up and open it and saw it was metal wolf piece. Deidara wondering what it was, so he put it in his pocket Deidara and Jill left the library together Deidara wasn't in good shape Yawn nearly crushed him to death in a caution state Jill helped Deidara, Deidara had his left arm hang over Jill shoulder "I hate this place." Deidara said while chuckling while Jill agreed with Deidara.

"I hate this place too Deidara,"

**Elsewhere with Kakashi and Chris: Six minutes before Jill's and Deidara's battle with Yawn**

Once Kakashi and Chris just reenter the mansion the two travels around the mansion went through some doors, Jill unlocked before meeting Yawn again. Kakashi and Chris were in the kitchen that was downstairs.

Killed about two zombies and two giant spiders they found the power-switch and turn it on, which turned on the elevator. They travel upward using the elevator finding themselves on the third floor of the mansion they enter one room there was a battery there. And a red book when Kakashi open the red book inside it was an eagle metal piece.

As the two used the elevator go down back to the 1st floor. Once back at the 1st floor the two walked their way to room where dining room where Jill and Barry found Deidara. In the dining room Kakashi spoke to Chris "What do you think is really going on here?"

Chris answer Kakashi's question "I'm not really sure none of this…makes sense the murders here, now these strange monsters and these zombies. I smell a trap but I can't judge this place right now. But I do know us bring here…" before Chris could finish what he was about to say.

There was a very loud scream "That scream…Rebecca!"

"She's in trouble lets go." Kakashi and Chris left the dining room quickly.

The two quickly made it to the second and enter the room where Rebecca was screaming. Kakashi and Chris enter the room and saw Rebecca backing up to the door but the door was locked for unknown reason. As the Hunter was slowly walking toward Rebecca as the monster was drooling ready to rip Rebecca to pieces.

"Rebecca!" Chris called out her name, the Hunter looked back at Kakashi and Chris and jump attack at the two, but Hunter had the jump on Chris, the Hunter missed slashing his claw at Chris, Chris shove a grenade inside the Hunter's mouth .

Hunter slowly walked toward the door trying to escape but within five seconds its head blew up. As Hunter drop down to the floor, Chris and Kakashi went to check on Rebecca "Rebecca are you alright?" Rebecca nods her head "Thank you, that thing caught me off guard I drop my gun but I'm so glad you two found me."

"Yeah just in time too. What was that thing?" Kakashi asked while looking at the Hunter dead body. Rebecca explained to Kakashi and Chris about their first encounter with the Hunter as the team fought many Hunters before slip up and said she will meet up with the team back at the main hall at the front door of the mansion.

**The Front Hall: six minutes later**

Chris, Kakashi and Rebecca meet up with Jill and Deidara. As Deidara was being treated by Jill as Deidara had bandages around his arms and Deidara was chewing on something in his mouth "You looked well." Kakashi said to Deidara.

Deidara chuckle "That what happen when you have your remake with a giant Snake…I hate snake…if I see that snake freak when I get back home…" Deidara suddenly remember Kakashi is from Konoha the young Akatsuki shut his mouth quickly while Kakashi glare at Deidara "So any luck finding the exit yeah?" Kakashi shook his head.

"This place is a maze. But I did found this piece." Kakashi showed Deidara the metal eagle piece while Deidara shown Kakashi the wolf metal piece while the two sweatdrop together "Another puzzle."

"Pretty much," Rebecca chuckle with a small smile for the moment, while Chris started to think about the battery that they found "Kakashi that battery we found…I remember there was a small waterfall." Kakashi quickly caught on to Chris's idea.

"Yeah I notice that too. This mansion its self is a puzzle. I was never too good at puzzle. My guessing is there an underground carven because I never seen those Hunters until after we killed that giant plant." Kakashi then went silence for a moment "Naruto isn't here."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying he was kidnap?" Jill said as Kakashi nod his head "We went through almost every room but we found nothing. No blood no body nothing he must be in underground." What Kakashi said everyone believed him after all these secret paths they found anything can happen. And also Rebecca reaches in her back pocket and took out a strange red/white "I have seen that before. But it looks different." Chris said.

"Where did you found this Rebecca?" Jill asked while Rebecca while doing her travel, she came across a unlock door and came across this item and decide to keep just in cause and right now she was glad she kept it. The metal piece was the same one Chris and the boys used to get to the courtyard the only different were the stone piece was missing from the metal piece. Jill suddenly gasp she got up from the stairs and went behind the stairs and saw a gate that needed two of the metal stone piece to open.

"We need to find one more and I think we found the way out of this mansion. If the underground cavern have the second piece then we can find Naruto and get the hell out of here." Everyone nod to Jill's plan and with that said and done everyone left together as a group this time.

**Courtyard:**

The team worked together to solve the puzzle in the courtyard. Using the cane to stop the waterfall while Kakashi and Deidara was down below near the waterfall Deidara put the battery in place so the lift was now useful once Chris and the girls used the cane to stop the waterfall Kakashi yelled out "It worked!"

The team got together and enters through the waterfall and found indeed an underground cavern where Naruto was taken too. They hoped he was alive and well and hope to find what they need to escape this hellhole once and for all.

**Naruto's Location: Lisa's Lair**

The sound of water dripping down to the floor in the dark cavern under the mansion Naruto Uzumaki, in the warm bed of somebody's, Naruto's body was still throbbing in pain he can still the pain in his chest, the pain of Yawn's fangs.

The sound of chains was heard as somebody walked over to Naruto. It was the monster that Chris faced in the forest in the back/side of the mansion.

Her name was Lisa Trevor, a lonely woman who was experiment on by the company by the name of Umbrella. Lisa was forty-five the only member of her family that remains alive all these years. Lisa took Naruto's headband off from his head as it had his smell and also it was very shinny which Lisa did like. She put a wet cloth on his forehead the wet cloth made Naruto colder he was burning up.

Lisa pulled down the covers that kept Naruto warm, his shirt was remove while Lisa drip her hands in a strange thick green liquid from a light brown color bowl and rubbed it on Naruto's chest as Lisa could see Naruto's nasty scar on his chest two large bite fangs mark that Yawn the Snake gave him.

Naruto was asleep but he sighed in peace as Lisa saw Naruto's chest was glowing bright blue. Naruto absorb the green liquid that Lisa rubbed over his body. But the nasty scar of Yawn gave Naruto wasn't gone.

There were rats running around on the ground. Lisa grabbed one of the rats running around and snapped it half as its blood and guts drip and drop down in a small brown bowl. Lisa put some red and green herbs within the mixes of Rat's blood and guts.

Grabbing a spoon and scoop up what was within the bowl she feed Naruto, while the boy was out cold. She helped him swallow what she offer him, Lisa Trevor she wasn't a monster to begin she just wanted to be with her family nothing more but she knew her parents were long dead and she wasn't the only one left.

Seeing Naruto so young and so open to harm she took pity and took a likeness to him.

Lisa touched Naruto's left cheeks watching him sleep peacefully, her hands reach up to Naruto's blonde hair as the boy's hair was soft and smelled nicely. It reminded Lisa of her mother her mother had long warm hair with a beautiful smells to it.

Suddenly Lisa felt something was wrong something in the air wasn't right she didn't liked this feeling at all. She didn't want to leave Naruto alone, he was a sweet boy and he reminded her of the times when Lisa's mother used to take care of her when she was young every time Lisa would get sick her mother give Lisa some mix herbs that were picked from the mansion's forest. Which Lisa did for Naruto mixing Blue and green herbs together to cure the poison in Naruto's system even though Rebecca took care of that poison in his system.

Naruto was affected with poison and the T-virus were both within Naruto's system which acted as a second poison. Naruto's body of course was fighting it off, this affection was new to Naruto's body Naruto having a healing factor thanks to the demon within him was saving his life slowly but saving his life it was doing it was getting used to the T-virus which Naruto's body was new too. But Lisa treating Naruto in care was making his healing factor work around the T-virus and makes the boy better.

Lisa pulled the cover up on Naruto, she then turn and left her lair. Going to see what is wrong as Chris, Kakashi, Deidara, Jill and Rebecca enter the underground cavern hoping to find what they seek the most.

**Next Time-Underground Death-traps, bite of the venomous Black Tiger **

**Another story updated just before Christmas time hahaha another good set yeah. But anyway the Resident Evil I arc is going to a close soon, two or three more chapters left before the big battle with Tyrant T-002. But first everyone need to find Naruto and find Tobi as well, where Tobi is nobody knows but he will join up soon. Now for those who don't know what the Black Tiger is in short words "ITS A FUCKING HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGE ASS SPIDER BIGGER THEN THE NORMAL GIANT SPIDER ITS HUGE! AND its a Boss just like Yawn.**

**Well that's all I have to say, I had to skip some of the puzzles in this chapter, didnt feel like typing down the puzzles especially the hard ones. **

**Well that's all I have to say and also which girl from Naruto you believe fit the mood of this story of being with Naruto? I already got the Resident Evil girl for Naruto and now its time for the girl Naruto will be with who from where he's from.**

**Karin-The red hair girl who has special chakra and can find anyone, she also heal others with her own chakra.**

**Tenten-Konoha weapon mistress, master of all type of weapons and member of Team Guy**

**Temari-Gaara and Kankuro big sister, a wind mistress of the element**

**Tayuya-the tomboy from the sound village one of Orochimaru top sound ninjas**

**I'm not adding Hinata or Sakura both don't fit the mood of this story and also been done to death of pairing especially NarutoXHinata.**

**That's all for now everyone later!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter-VIII-Underground Death-traps, bite of the venomous Black Tiger **

**Underground Cavern:**

Kakashi, Jill, Chris, Rebecca and Deidara the five together enter the underground Cavern. Wet cavern dripping with cold wet water the team saw a big hole in the ground, Kakashi and Deidara easily high jump over the hole but Chris used the cane which was in the wall. As it turn the side walls from up to down filling the hole up and only making the hole now on that right side.

Once the team enters a room there was two ways the left way and right way. The team went through the left way and heard the sound of someone moaning in pain. The team went over and saw a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Enrico.

"Enrico!" Rebecca yelled his name as she rushed over to her captain's side. As Enrico was wounded there was an open wound on his right side "R-Rebecca…Chris? Jill?" Chris and Jill walked over to Enrico while Deidara and Kakashi joined the group.

"Listen…there's a traitor to S.T.A.R.S" He told everyone.

"What a traitor but who is it?" Chris asked Enrico as Enrico was about to tell them. But suddenly somebody in the back took aim and shot Enrico in the heart.

"ENRICO!" Chris yelled

Kakashi went after the person who ran away but Kakashi was too late. The person who shot Enrico already ran away. Enrico cough up blood from his mouth "Umbrella…." Were Enrico's last words another member of S.T.A.R.S. was lost.

"A traitor in S.T.A.R.S," Chris frown the thought of a traitor in S.T.A.R.S. now it made all sense now this mission was just a death-trap nothing more. Jill spoke "Who's the traitor and why did they do this." Rebecca knew she wasn't the traitor "Then that mean the mission we were send was a death-trap as well." Chris facepalm "This isn't good at all. We hadn't seen Wesker or Barry in awhile. Either one of them could be the traitor."

"I hate to say this but we need to be careful. If it is either of them we have to pretend we don't know anything about the traitor." Everyone agreed with Chris and moved on finding a way out of this place. But before they left Jill saw Enrico was holding a different crank from the one that they had.

The crank was red colored.

The team left Enrico's body and went the right path and found themselves in a small room with three paths in the middle of the room was an elevator that goes up or down however there was no power. The power room was in the left path in the small area room.

Jill and Rebecca stay behind in the room while the boys went to find the other piece to turn on the power for the elevator. Which was in the right path while the boys walked together at the front of the entrance room there was a giant rock stick in place?

Kakashi didn't move at all he froze in place looking at the giant rock, while Chris and Deidara walked down the long cavern hallway down. But suddenly Deidara step on a hidden switch which cause the giant rock to loosen from place and rolled after the two "RUNNNNNN!" Kakashi yelled as Deidara and Chris ran quickly as possible and rolled/jump to the right side of the room which was a safe spot and the door to the exit to this room was.

"Okay I saw that coming." Deidara sweatdrop while Chris said "That was totally straight out from Indian Jones." Kakashi walked calmly down to the guys "Another death-trap."

"Yeah no shit!" Deidara said to Kakashi while the makes ninja sweatdrop at Deidara's reaction. Chris saw a weapon hook to the wall it turned out it was a flamethrower, Chris took the flamethrower just in case. The team kept moving on and enters the room and when they enter the room. The large room was covering in webbing the boys froze in place they were hoping so hoping what they were thinking wasn't going to happen.

But sadly it did happen, out from the ceiling of the room a large giant hairy Spider crawl down and rise up its front two legs and hissed at the guys showing its large black color fangs. Kakashi sweatdrop in fear 'Oh crap this is going to very ugly.' Out from the ceiling after the giant Spider were small but big still big Spiders however the large giant had a name its name was **Black Tiger**.

Black Tiger was a Web Spinner, Web Spinner were the name of the T-virus affected Spiders. But Black Tiger had gone undergone excessive mutation, increasing its size three to six times that of normal Web Spinners due to prolonged infected of the T-virus.

Along with increased mass, the Black Tiger had regained the ability to spin the web most Web Spinners lost as a result of their mutation. Black Tiger stared at the guys with its eight eyes and tackle attack Kakashi which tackle him to the exit of the room which was webbed up. Kakashi stab his kunai in one of the giant Spider's eyes. Kakashi pushed it off him as Kakashi wall-jump away from the Black Tiger. Black Tiger started to spray acid from its mouth while Chris and Deidara were fighting the smaller giant Spider.

Chris was burning the small one from watching Chris; Kakashi suddenly got the idea how to beat Black Tiger with some quick hand-sign "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kakashi spray a long spray out fire from his breath burning the Black Tiger and the webbing that blocked their path.

Fire being its weak point the team was lucky very lucky knowing fire was its weak point.

The team got the hell out of the room quickly and found themselves in another long cavern hallway and saw a giant rock at the end of the hallway. But there was a large hole in the middle of the floor like from the entrance of the cavern. Once Chris used the crank again to side the walls upside left it shown a doorway there. Then suddenly the giant rock came loose and rolled toward Chris who easily side step escaping being crush while Kakashi and Deidara had to run down and dodge jump to the left.

"Again what this is getting lame yeah."

The boys found the missing piece to the elevator and return back to the area where the first giant Rock tries to crush them. But the door was lock for unknown reason. Deidara try to kick the door down but fails "What the hell?"

"It's lock." Kakashi said with a disappointed stare.

"But how?" Chris said then Chris looked at his flamethrower and sighed "I know why." Chris went to put where he found the flamethrower and put it back where he found it. The sound of the door unlocking was heard and the boys joined the girls in the main room where the elevator was.

"Did you find it?" Jill asked them.

"Yeah we did," Chris said

Kakashi added "After we killed the giant Spider."

"Giant Spider?" the girls had a shock looked on their face "Yeah a GIANT SPIDER BIG AND HARIY TOO!" Deidara also added while the girls' sweatdrop they didn't want to think of that thought of what the boy had to go through.

With the right piece found the power was turn on and the elevator was working and just as the power came on someone enter the room to join the group.

"Barry!" Jill and Chris, Rebecca said at the same-time while Kakashi and Deidara were a bit surprise to see him as well and kind of was glad to see him and also see him safe. Barry was out of breath "I finally caught up with you guys and ladies. I saw the waterfall had stopped and I found Enrico…he's." but before Barry could say what he was about to tell everyone the bad news.

Rebecca said to Barry "We know….we found him but someone shot him but before Enrico died he saw "Umbrella,"

"Umbrella you mean the Umbrella?" Barry looked confuse.

"What's Umbrella?"

"One of the most well known and infamous corporation in the world, nine out of ten homes have their markets be it from computers, consumer products you name it." Rebecca told Kakashi about what Umbrella was.

This made Kakashi worried "Why would Enrico say it before he died?"

"I'm not sure." Kakashi didn't like this at all but right now "Enough of doing nothing let get moving." Everyone agreed and took the elevator to the lower floors. While the elevator was doing down Barry looked very trouble "Barry what's wrong?" Jill asked.

"It's nothing…just I've been hearing strange noises in this cavern I don't know why. I think old age is catching up to me." Barry explained to everyone "What kind of noise?" Kakashi asked Barry.

"Strange moans like somebody is in pain its odd and strange." Kakashi stare became a glare but soon Kakashi looked away from Barry and said "I've been hearing it too lately in these cavern this place isn't right nothing about this place is right."

"Something here beside the Giant Spiders, Those frog freak things oh what else what else could be worst could be we will have to face next yeah?" Deidara said as the elevator was still going down it will be a little while before they reach the bottom floor "Another giant rock to crush us." Chris joked while Deidara sweatdrop. Deidara put his hands together "I better store up some chakra before we hit the bottom." Deidara lied as in truth he went to focus his chakra so he could meet up with the Akatsuki.

**Akatsuki HQ:**

"Deidara report," Pain said to the young member of the Akatsuki, while Deidara at first gave Pain a pissed glare while Sasori spoke "Something wrong Deidara you look rough up kid." A chuckle soon escapes from Sasori who was in his giant puppet.

Deidara let out a heavy sigh at first _"Leader-san why did you me pick to find the nine-tail kid again yeah?"_ Pain answers Deidara's question easily "Your abilities I saw useful, you have the sky that is a big different Deidara."

Laughter came from Deidara _"Man oh man I sure did pick the wrong night to go on a mission. Fuck we're only half way there. Damn well anyway here is my report. I lost the nine-tail kid but we're looking for him now."_

"As we you mean you and Tobi?" Itachi said.

Deidara sweatdrop _"We lost Tobi too…I don't know where the hell he went. Shit here is crazy everything is so fucking difficult to explain right now. Look I can still fix this right now me and Kakashi along with few survivors are looking for Naruto and Tobi and also looking for a way out of here yeah."_

"Wait a minute don't you have the sky Deidara why don't you go leave the leaf ninjas and his friends behind after you capture the nine-tails?" Kisame spoke.

_"I would to tell you the truth that was my first plan. But things have changed also I can't leave this place not alone. Plus if I do leave I know for sure I will be attack by those damn birds again. Nearly poke my skull in damn birds." _While Konan, Itachi, Pain and Kakuzu were a bit worried of what is happening over there at Deidara's location, but Sasori, Kisame, Hidan didn't think Deidara was being serious at all.

Hidan laugh "Oh poor Deidara-chan suck to be you." Hidan laughed while Deidara got mean at the immortal Akatsuki _"You know what fuck you Hidan, fuck you immortal freak when I get back from this mission I am going to bomb the shit out of you or anyone else think my mission wasn't har-"_however before Deidara was about to finish the rest of what he was going to say the team reach the bottom floor which cause Deidara to open his blue eyes.

Deidara shook his head and groan in despair "I really hope this place down here isn't long. I'm not really in the mood for puzzles or fighting those monsters out there." Kakashi looked at Deidara and said to him "You're not in the shape to be fighting at all. You took a lot of hits from your fight with that Snake from what Jill told me, Deidara."

"I'll look after him." Rebecca said while Kakashi, Chris and Jill, Barry nodded their heads as everyone went down to the second floor by the ladder. Down below there was an item box and also an old typewritten what's reason for being there, nobody knew.

Deidara sat down on a cargo box while Rebecca was now treating his wrap up bandages wounds. Rebecca mix a red herb with a green herb and told Deidara to eat it, which the young ninja did while Rebecca used her first-aid spray on his wounds which were on both his arms, side cheek, there were only wounds like his chest and back but Deidara told Rebecca he is fine with her healing his wounds she could see and told her he was strong he wasn't going to die, no not here.

Barry stay behind so he protect Deidara and Rebecca while Jill, Chris and Kakashi went on ahead to see what up head for this place. But before they left Jill saw a place you could crush cargo boxes with.

The three journeys together through a door that guided them to a small cavern area with two doors to the left down the hallway and the right which was right beside them the area had multiple ways throughout the area a really smart maze. Jill went through the left door while the boys were planning to go through the left right door, both telling each other to be very carefully. In the room where Jill was it was a small area with a large box in the middle she saw it said fire-arm cargo. Jill pushed the box to what seem to be a lift she push the button as the lift was sent down the way, all the way down where Deidara and Rebecca, Barr were at.

**With Deidara, Rebecca and Barry:**

Barry was staring at a small photo picture while Rebecca finish patching Deidara up. The three heard the sound of the lift that Jill had set down. Deidara got up and saw the box and looked on the side and name the tag on it. Deidara was thinking how to open it he didn't want to waste his clay on it.

He saw a garbage compacter and used it to crush the box. While doing this, Rebecca was watching Deidara, Barry climb the ladder and walked over to the elevator. Deidara peek over saw he had crush a flame-thrower by mistake "Damn we could have used that for something yeah."

**With Jill:**

Jill came back to the hallway and heard Kakashi and Chris was attacking something when Jill ran over to see what the boys were fighting. Kakashi told "Jill go back, back to the safe room with the others are." Jill was going to ask why but saw Kakashi and Chris were backing up as she saw the monster that they were fighting it was Lisa.

**Safe Room/Area:**

Kakashi closed the door after Chris and Jill enter the room. Using a wood box to block the door the three sighed in relief. Jill saw Barry entering the elevator and went up "BARRY!" She called him out as Deidara and Rebecca just notice Barry as Barr left the party.

"Now where he's going?" Chris said while Kakashi believes that Barry was the traitor of the S.T.A.R.S. group. Jill went over to see the crush flame-thrower and looked a bit disappointed as Deidara was about to tell Jill he was sorry but Chris "Perfect just what we need." Chris had a small smile on his face.

Chris reached out and grabs the broken flamer-thrower "Now we can open that door. Right Kakashi," Kakashi nod his head "What are you talking about?" Jill said.

Kakashi explain to Jill "There is a door that needs the weight of a flame-thrower to open it. But we just need to keep that…thing busy."

"Deidara are you all healed up?" Kakashi asked the young Akatsuki. Deidara gave a nod "Good we need to move quickly that thing in the next door is quick so we have to move quicker."

"Yeah I hear you yeah."

The team move the wooden box out of the door way and enter the room where Lisa a waits. Once inside the room they heard the sound of Lisa's chains to the right so the team went the left way going around without encountering her.

Once Chris set the broken flame-thrower on the weight-pad the door was unlocked. But however the sound of the door unlocking got Lisa's attention as she yelled out "**Raaaaaaaah!"** the team quickly went through the next room Kakashi blocked the using a wooden chair.

The room everyone was now in was Lisa's room her underground room where she has been hiding all her life after she escape from Umbrella. The team were surprise when they their missing member, Naruto Uzumaki in Lisa's bed all of his wounds were patch up.

"Naruto oh thank God we found him." Kakashi sigh in relief while Jill went over to Naruto. As the boy open his crystal blues and saw Jill looking down at him "Jill-sama?" Jill smiled she was really glad that Naruto was safe.

Kakashi took Naruto out of Lisa's bed. Only his Black-shirt was remain of his upper-body clothed he still had on his orange jump-suit pants but Kakashi remember the Snake's acid burn off his jacket. His headband was gone but Kakashi wasn't worried about that what was importation was Naruto was safe and he was.

"His wounds someone finish what I was doing. Whoever did this know first-class first-aid very well," Rebecca said as she looked at the bandages that Naruto had on his chest as she lift up his shirt to see. But then the sound of the door being bang down on was heard it was Lisa again.

Chris saw a jewelry box and grab it he open it and found the metal piece to the stone piece "Look like we found the piece we were looking for now to get out of here." The team went up the ladder one by one, Kakashi had Naruto on his back the boy was still in a weak state he was awake but couldn't do much.

The team found themselves in the cabin the same cabin Lisa attacked Chris. Down below Lisa bust the metal door she enter her room and saw that Naruto was gone taken from her. Lisa thought she could make a friend from him but he was stolen which pissed her off.

But Lisa saw that they didn't take Naruto's headband was on the table. Lisa looked disappointed the fact Naruto was taken by the group of strangers that Lisa believed that were strangers.

With Naruto found and the missing piece also founded the team time to leave this place draw very near.

**Main Hallway:**

Everyone went behind the stairs and used the two stone and metal pieces they have collected one from Rebecca and the other that used to the door of the courtyard. With the two pieces there in place the double door unlocked but before the team was about to go through they heard the sound of Lisa moaning in despair.

Naruto looked sad at this point. Kakashi didn't know why he didn't want to ask Naruto to bother him the boy wasn't at his full strength. The team enter the door and walked down the stairs and another set of stairs all the way until the team Barry in the small area.

Barry was looking at what seems to be a large coffin. Barry heard the team and turn and looked at team as Jill walked up to Barry "Ah Jill, oh you found your missing friend." Barry smiled at Jill "Barry just what's going on." But before Barry could answer from the other side of the room Lisa enter the room as the gates shut down behind her.

Lisa saw Naruto was there, Lisa glare at them then she looked at the large coffin where her mother lays. Lisa believes they were after the remains of her mother as well they already took her new friend Naruto and now they were after her mother she thought.

Enrage Lisa yells as purple colored tentacles came out from the back of her body, while on her body on her left side was a large eyeball. Barry looked back at the team and said "Jill I need your help, everyone stay back this could get ugly."

The two worked together while the other stay back, there were four large stones hook to four chains that were connected to the coffin. Barry shot at Lisa to keep her busy while Jill pushed the four large stones by one by one.

In the end they won as the coffin open showing a body of a woman she had been long dead nothing but old clothed she once wore and bones. Lisa saw the coffin open and walked over to the coffin and reach her hands out and grab the skull of the dead woman **"Mo…ther." **She walked over to the edge she looked at Naruto for a moment she looked away and dropped off the ledge down into the unknown.

"I don't that thing is really dead." Barry while being caution he looked around "They won." Rebecca said with a happy smiled on her face. While Kakashi was also glad and so was Chris as Naruto seem as Naruto had a flash back before the team found him.

**Flash Back:**

_In Lisa's bed he was in finally awake. His body was still in pain he was healed but that Snake Yawn gave Naruto a scar he will not forget. Naruto saw his T-shirt was on the ground confuse what he was doing he wasn't sure his body was hurting that's all he know the last thing he remember was fighting Yawn with Deidara and Jill, then he remember he got bitten by Snake he thought he was going to die but here he is alive._

_Where was everyone he thought to himself, he couldn't do anything right now, he could barely get out of the bed, Naruto saw a notebook he didn't know who it belong too. Naruto read the notebook it turn out the notebook belong to Lisa Trevor everything about her life was within the notebook._

_Naruto saw the picture of Lisa when she was a young girl sitting there in a chair beside her mother while her father was behind the family was smiling. A wonderful family they were from Naruto's point and view to him but as Naruto read more in Lisa's notebook the more he felt sorry for her but he never met Lisa._

_But that didn't matter to Naruto at all. He read more of Lisa's notebook reading how she survive all these years faking her death to fool Umbrella living her life in the forest in the cabin. Alone she was but alive was more importation to her._

_Lisa in her notebook wrote that one a she hoped someone would come and her, someone to be her friend someone who she can trust. Afraid of going down to Raccoon City to look for help knowing Umbrella would be there waiting for her only to capture her and knowing the people of Raccoon City would be afraid of her she would never have friends._

_Naruto was saddened by this he wanted to help Lisa after reading her notebook which she left on her bed. Naruto grab his black T-shirt and put it on. Naruto was about to leave the place but Naruto's body felt funny Naruto's face was turning blue._

_A strong ill feeling was over coming him Naruto threw up and what he threw up from his mouth was an odd color purple color liquid Naruto guessed it was the poison and he threw it up from his system. Naruto blacked out afterward_

_Lisa Trevor the girl with no friends._

**End of Flash Back:**

Once after the battle with Lisa was done, the team climb about set of ladders up to the top area where they found themselves at a small area there was a fountain. The team walked up to the fountain and saw there was nothing else here.

"Is this it there had to be more to it?" Deidara spoke while everyone agrees with Deidara, Chris looked on the right side of the fountain "There something here something suppose to go here its say mark of the wolf." Kakashi reached in his pocket and took out the wolf metal and place it there.

Jill on the left side of the fountain "Right here it say wings of the eagle." Deidara took out the eagle metal and place it there. With both pieces in place the fountain suddenly open wide in the middle as the water were drain into the middle as it turn out the there a hidden underground laboratory which solve everyone question of the reason of these monsters and death traps.

Everyone walked down the pathway that was now open the team ride the elevator down into the unknown as the secret hidden laboratory is there next stop in this one night of hell. The end is near the night of terror is almost over but before the end of this night many secrets will be unlocked.

**Next Time-The Ultimate Weapon**

**Well everyone there you have a nice quick update for you guys and girls, the Arc of Resident Evil will end on the chapter. And yes the battle with T-002 aka the Final Boss of Resident Evil 1, the last chapter for the Resident Evil will be on the next chapter. **

**Anyway I saw that a lot of people has vote for Karin which does surprise me, I see that are people that liked her which is good to see, but the poll of the girl Naruto will be with which is from "Naruto" isnt over yet the poll ends on the final chapter for the Resident Evil 1 arc.**

**Karin**

**Tenten**

**Tayuya**

**Temari**

**That's all for now I will tell you the "Resident Evil" girl that Naruto will be on the next chapter as well.**

**Later everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter-IX-The Ultimate Weapon**

**Underground laboratory:**

There was an item box right there the moment the team went down the elevator. The place was large and spooky so empty there was not a drop of sound in this place. The team didn't liked this but right now this area here was safe no enemies no monster nothing was here.

"Alright then we need to find out what is this place and what's it for. Hopefully we can find a working radio so can called Brad, and get the hell out of this place." Chris said while everyone listen to Chris, Kakashi was ready to go on ahead to find out.

Barry spoke up "I'll stay here just in case something happens."

"Barry could you looked after Naruto?" Kakashi asked but soon as Barry was about to agreed, Jill spoke up "No I'll look after him."

"Alright, then what about you Rebecca?" Chris asked.

"I'll also stay but let us know what you've find down there." The boys nod their heads and move on. While Naruto wanted to join Kakashi and the guys "Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi looked at Naruto and said to the boy "No Naruto you've done enough this mission is too much, even for me is this beyond an S-rank mission. There have been numerous times I could have been killed but we were lucky to meet these kind-hearted people. Right now Naruto stay with Jill and Rebecca." Naruto looked at the down he look very disappointed but Kakashi was right if it wasn't for Rebecca or Jill to helping him and saving his life he would be dead by now.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei you win." Kakashi smiled under his mask "Good now come on let find out what this place holds." Kakashi, Chris, Barry and Deidara went down using the nearby ladder and found themselves in underground laboratory.

**Underground Laboratory B2 Floor:**

In front of the team was a small group of zombies about four of them, easily taking them out. The team went downstairs which wasn't a good idea

**Underground Laboratory B3 Floor:**

"Ah oh my God my eyes, my eyes!" Deidara said while covering his eyes. Kakashi asked Deidara "What's wrong?" Deidara point out at the four zombies that were slowing walking toward "THEIR FUCKING NAKED THAT IS NOT COOL I DID NOT COME HERE TO SEE NAKED ZOMBIES!" Deidara yelled at Kakashi, while Kakashi and look at the zombie and sweatdrop "I see what you mean by that."

"Yeah see what I mean and guys zombies too which make it worst." Chris sighed while Deidara was ranting on about the zombies being naked down here "These are the dead that came from the Morgue."

"How do you know that yeah?" Deidara asked Chris, Chris point at the double doors down the hallway at the sign that said _**"Morgue"**_ Deidara sweatdrop "Oh yeah." The boys worked their way around the place. But Barry told the boys "Hey I'm going back to check on the girls and the kid." The guys let Barry to go and how the others are doing.

As the boys enter the Morgue to find a key because all the doors down here in B3 floor were locked by an election locked.

**Back with Naruto and the girls:**

"Thanks for saving me Jill, I really own you one. I can't thank you enough you too Rebecca."Naruto smiled at the girls while the girls smiled back at the young boy "This was my first real serious mission I never thought it would turn out this way at all. Looking for a missing team that vanish and now this I wonder what is up with this whole place."

Jill couldn't remain silence for long this place was wrong "I'm not really sure myself. But something isn't right here everything is just so strange. Everyone in Bravo Team had disappeared or was killed. Only Rebecca remains of Bravo Team now," Rebecca didn't like this place at all; all of her team was wiped out killed off so easily by whatever made those monsters.

"So Naruto what will you once we get out of here?" Jill asked Naruto "Will head on back to your home, bet your family must be worried about you huh?" Naruto frown when Jill spoke of family "I don't have a family I'm an orphan I've been alone ever since I was born. The old man the third Hokage leader of my village took care of me for awhile but I got my own place when I was four. The old man paid the rent of my apartment for awhile until I was nine after that I took odd jobs and gain my own money."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Jill said she didn't know he was an orphan at all. Naruto shook at his head "No its okay Jill really, it kind of bug me why I was never adopted by any of the families in my village? Guess nobody wanted me in the first place, but I have made some friends along the way. Kakashi-sensei is one of them long as he doesn't get too busy reading his orange book." Naruto chuckle for awhile "So tell me what has been going on? I've been out of the action for awhile."

And so Jill and Rebecca told Naruto about what has been while he was out of the action.

**Elsewhere with the boys:**

Inside the morgue there were six black bags that the undead were not affected by the T-virus, the boys still kept a close eye on them as there were also a few zombies that were frozen and hang on hooks in the middle of the room.

There was a computer there in the room, when Chris turned the computer on. It needed a password but none of them knew what the password was. So the boys did what anyone else would do at this moment try.

"Try something nobody would ever think of would be a password." Deidara said to Chris but Kakashi spoke up "It said it needs id name and password which neither of us knows."

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Deidara stared at the copy ninja. And so Deidara and Kakashi tried their best to find out what the password was, Kakashi left the room and enter a door to another room there was one zombie there who Kakashi easily dispose off. Kakashi found a file hoping it had something to do with the password for the computer and right beside the file was a firm sided. Kakashi open the file and read it while standing still.

"John, Ada…hmm maybe that's the password?" Kakashi left the room as he return to room where Deidara and Chris were at "Hey guys I got the password." Kakashi told Chris what to type in "Try John for id and Ada for password."

Chris typed it in as the three waited for the moment "_Verified" _the boys cheered "YES!" as the computer asked them what doors on what floor to be unlocked. Chris clicked B2 floor first as it ask for another password "Again?" Kakashi said with a surprise look on his face.

"Try mole or something yeah." Chris typed it the boys sweatdrop "Wrong." Chris said then Kakashi remember the door that was locked on the b2 floor as he remembers the name on the door "Try Cell." Chris once again typed in another password.

Accessing, Accessing, Accessing, Accessing the computer was reading the password and "_Verified Permission Granted." _Chris pumped his fist in joy "Hell yeah."

"Alright then now for the B3 floor doors." Chris spoke as he clicked on the B3 floors as it didn't need a password which easy for the boys "I said lets go to the B2 floor first."

"Agreed." said both Kakashi and Deidara.

**Back with Naruto and the ladies:**

"We were lucky to find you Naruto, I believe even you wouldn't last long with that around the mansion." Jill was speaking of about the Hunters that the team had encounter in the mansion and also in the Caverns.

"Man I am lucky I hate to fight those things. Sorry you had to fight those things Jill, Rebecca." Naruto listen to what the girls told him while he was away how Jill killed Yawn the giant Snake, how the puzzles were getting even more insane to a point of a giant rock was chasing after the guys and even to fighting a giant spider.

"But who do you think the Traitor is?" Naruto asked the girls, after being told there was a traitor in the group what set everyone up on this death-trap mission to begin with. Jill and Rebecca weren't sure they weren't hoping it was not Barry or Wesker but then again they hadn't seen Wesker for a long while.

"I am not sure but whoever is it they will pay for what they did." Rebecca told Naruto, it was funny Naruto had made some new friends along this mission he had met Deidara, Tobi, Barry, Chris, Jill and Rebecca.

"I do wonder where is that Tobi-guy he went missing the same time you did Naruto." Jill wondered but shook her head "I hope he's safe." Rebecca said "He's a bit odd and strange but he's a funny guy."

Then out came from the ladder it was Albert Wesker "Hey Captain Wesker what's going on? Where have you been we were looking for you." Everyone was surprise but happy at the same time to see him "Sorry about that, my radio seem to be broken I discover this place. But I am glad to see you all are alright." Wesker smiled at the team.

"Jill, Rebecca can I ask you a small favor. Can find you Chris and the others and tell them to meet me downstairs on B4 floor level there is something you must see. But the power is out can you and the boys work together to turn on the power" Jill and Rebecca nod their heads "Don't worry I'll look after your little friend. Also there is an elevator to that will get you there to the B4 floor but you need to turn on the power first there is a power-room on the B3 floor."

Jill and Rebecca left Naruto alone with Wesker once they did. The girls were now on the B2 floor level and the boys just enter a room the girls saw them and went after them. After the girls enter the room, out came from the ladder down to the B2 floor was Albert Wesker he was carrying in his hands a knot out Naruto Uzumaki. Wesker walked down to B3 floor while chuckling "Soon the time to play my role is about to go into the light."

"Chris!" Jill said his name which got his attention "Jill what bring you here? Where's Barry?"

The girls looked confuse "What are you talking about? Wasn't Barry with you?" this once again brought up could Barry been the traitor this whole time? But Rebecca told the boys "We saw Captain Wesker."

"What when?" Chris asked.

Rebecca told the boys "He said there is something we must see on the B4 floor there is an elevator to there but the power is on he also said there is a power-room on the B3 floor." The boys sweatdrop all together they were hoping there wouldn't be any monsters in the power room and also no more puzzles or passwords at all.

"Alright let check this out then but first I have this." Kakashi took out a firm side and put it inside the slide-show as it began to play "Let see what this has?"

The side-show played showing images of what everyone has been facing so far.

_**Umbrella: slide-show**_

_**Bio Organic Weapon Official Report**_

_**MA-39 The Cerberus B.O.W. created by administering the T-virus to a large Dobermans used in the military. Its skin is severely damaged due to mutation. Although its speed and endurance are considerable heightened when it finds its prey it will coordinate with others in a pack and attack in waves. Due to a few of them have escaped out in Raccoon Forest there have been News Report of numerous mutilated bodies found in Raccoon Forest. We must take care of this before it gets worst.**_

The slide-show kept going on to the next one.

_**FI-03 Neptune B.O.W. a new form of B.O.W. created from a Great White Shark base. It was developed as an experiment to prove that the T-virus would or can be combine well with sea creatures. However the introduction of the T-virus provided only minimal enhancement to the pre-existing strength of the shark and the result could be hardly be employed as a true B.O.W. In the sea, it knows no enemies, but on it is powerless. We need a B.O.W. that will work well land water and air more experiment will be needed.**_

_**MA-121 The Hunter-The Hunter was a battle made B.O.W. born from a fertilized human egg infused with reptilian DNA with the assistance of the T-virus. It is extremely deadly in combat and possesses large, sharp claws. It is intelligent enough to carry out basic commands such as open doors, think and plan even to a point of learning the element of surprises. It can also cut down prey with astonishing agility and jumping power, making it truly deserving of the name Hunter.**_

_**T-002-a product of Arklay Research Facility, and the ultimate life-form, base on the male human body structure. Its combat prowess is at the pinnacles of B.O.W.S, and it is named after the virus which is created from the Tyrant Virus. It possesses the mental faculties to carry out and is extremely durable. Its unpredictable behavior which makes it very deadlier then the hunter units, the Tyrant performed phenomenally well in other areas such in combat training, such resistance to harm. It is able to endure a considerable amount of punishment and still pass A-project. However this Tyrant has one flaw it has an expose weak-point its heart.**_

The last picture and information in the slide-show was…

_**Bio Organic Weapons Research group-Development Staff **_

_**William Birkin, James Marcus and Albert Wesker-**_as the name of the other two names were unclear to read it.

"So we found the traitor its Albert Wesker your Captain." Kakashi said with calm looked in his eyes. While the remaining S.T.A.R.S team just couldn't believe it at all "But why bring us here?" Chris wonders.

"Could be that you guys were tested on combat data like your team mates were. This must have had happen to Team Six as well. If this is true then Wesker is planning a trap for all of us." Kakashi said while everyone was thinking what to do next now that they know Wesker was the traitor all this time.

Jill spoke up "Alright we need to get the power on so we can go down to the B4 floor. We can think of a plan while doing this." Then it came to Jill "Oh no we left Naruto with Captain Wesker, damn it." Everyone went silence for a moment "If we turn on the power and do as he said Naruto will be fine."

"Speaking of power-room me and the boys found these three M-disk I wonder what these are for." Chris said while showing Jill and Rebecca the disks "Me and Jill can find what they are for you guys go and turn on the power." Rebecca said.

"Right," everyone said together.

The team broke up into two groups once again like usually which was the best thing to do right now. The girls found two places where the M-disks go to but they couldn't find the third one. The girls went to the elevator and waited for the boys to return.

The boys enter the power-room the room was loud and noises. Steam was coming out of the pipes there was nothing in the first half of the power-room was good. But then a loud bang noise was heard as the vent down to the ground hard which got the boys attention.

Out came from nowhere something grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, Kakashi yelled loudly as he was grabbed it was a ugly monster look like a fusion of a man and a fly and something else these monsters were called "**Chimera "**

**The Chimera was B.O.W.S. created by inserting fly DNA and the T-virus into human tissue. They were being manufactured inside the Arklay Research Facility located under the Spencer Estate and adopted that section of the facility as their habitat during the incident. Aside from their fly-like appearance, the Chimera's most notable characteristic is their ability to walk over walls and ceilings. **

Chimera had a grip around Kakashi's neck coking him to death, Chris aimed his gun at the Chimera he fired his handgun at the monster. The Chimera's left arm claws was shot off as its claw rip right through Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi dropped down to the floor hard "Ouch," was all Kakashi had to say. Now with his face expose to Chris and Deidara his bottom half of his face looked normal to them "Why do you hide your face?" Deidara asked Kakashi "It keeps the ladies from drooling over me I was told I am very handsome." Kakashi smiled while Deidara smirk at the copy ninja "One of those pretty boys girls drool over."

"Said the one who looks like one," Deidara frown at Kakashi's come back but the boys got back to being serious as they fought back the Chimeras that were now entering the room. The girls got tired of waiting for them and enter the power-room and enter through another door way.

The girls found the boys in the power-room right after they just killed after a large number of Chimera as Both Deidara and Chris said at the same time "I'm out of ammo."

Deidara drop his assault-shotgun "I always have my clay then." He chuckle. While Chris switched from his handgun to his assault-shotgun while Jill was equipment with her G. Launcher "I still have my Magnum anyone wants to borrow it?" Jill asked everyone shook their heads "Save it for last Jill." Chris told her.

"Hey guys we can't find the last place to find the code for the third M-disk do you know where we can find it?" Rebecca asked the boys, while Chris just spotted an odd looking machine "You mean that machine box?"

"Yes that's it."

Once getting the third code Jill said "Alright after we turn on the power let find out where these codes belong."

"Okay then but looky here there's a computer over there. We can set the self-destruct system and blow this place to hell." The sound of destruct ring to Deidara's eyes "I already called it I'm so looking forward to blow this place to hell." Deidara smiled big he wanted to ever since him and Jill killed Yawn.

"Alright then Deidara we'll leave that too. But first let go put these codes in." Chris said as he pushed the button to turn on the power. But the moment the power was turn on out of nowhere Chimeras came out to kill who turn on the power "I don't think they like that we turn on the power." Kakashi said.

"Well too bad for them yeah!" Deidara said

It took the team about three minutes to finish off the large group of Chimeras that came in the power-room. The team went to the double doors that was near the stairs that go B2 floor there was another double door at the end of the hallway beside the door was a machine with three switches there were three lights above it all three lights were green.

Kakashi, Chris and Jill pulled the switches and the door was unlocked. The team went inside the room and walks down two sets of stairs and saw a cell. Jill was the first to see who was inside and then Deidara was the second person to see what was within the cell.

"TOBI THAT'S WHERE YOUR ASS BEEN!" Deidara yelled as inside the cell was Tobi and Naruto. Both were holding their heads as the two were knotted out and were put in this cell.

"How did you get here Tobi?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know Tobi only remember looking for Naruto-kun and bang Tobi got knock out. I'm sorry to make you worry Deidara-senpai." Tobi let out a small chuckle but even Deidara couldn't really get mad at Tobi. Naruto spoke up "Guys you're not going to believe this but that Captain of yours is."

"We know." Chris, Jill, Deidara, Kakashi and Rebecca said at the same time "Wesker is the traitor."

"The door is lock." Chris said "Must be some way to unlock it."

"Maybe if we set the self-destruction system maybe all the doors will open." Rebecca said

"Alright let see if that works right now hold guys and sit tight we'll be back to get you." The team left Tobi and Naruto in the cell as Tobi looked at Naruto and took out a pair of cards "Wanna play?"

"Sure."

**B4 floor elevator:**

With the power on the elevator was ready to be used. Before the team was about to enter it Barry showed up "Wait!" Barry's voice called out.

"Barry, where we you?" Jill asked while looking at Barry odd wasn't sure if Wesker was doing this alone. Barry told everyone "I just got a radio call for Brad he said this is our last chance we have to radio him or he'll leave us."

"What?" everyone on the team said at the same time.

"That chicken-shit!" Deidara said "You're telling me Brad has been flying in the air for over ten-hours. While we were fighting for our lives he's now saying this is our last chance?"

Barry said to everyone "He can radio us but we can seem to talk back to him he know were alive. He said there is a working radio somewhere in this place."

"I have a feeling its down in the B4 floor." Jill said.

The team plus Barry went down the elevator together while going down the elevator. Kakashi reach in his back pocket and took out another mask to hide face "Good thing I had another mask in case something like this happens."

Everyone in the group sweatdrop together especially Deidara and Chris as Chris spoke to Kakashi "I never thought of asking this, but Kakashi what's with your left eye why is it Red?" Kakashi was silence for a moment before answering the question as the elevator finally went down to the floor which was B4.

Kakashi said "My friend gave me his left eye so he could see the future of this world with it. All that remains of my friend now is my left eye. I promise him he would see the future and he's seeing it now." The team went on down the hallway to the room that was called Bio-room.

Once inside the small room there were many bio-tubes but there was one large giant water-bio-tank at the right end of the room. Chris stopped in tracks and looked up to see what was inside the water-bio-tank.

Inside the tank was a very tall naked man he was about 7'4 his body was mutated his left hand was a giant sharp claw on his right side of his chest was a large heart. The giant man was asleep inside the bio-tank "This must be." Chris said.

"Chris, you brought everyone here good I knew I could count on you after all you are one of my men." It was Albert Wesker aiming his handgun at everyone as he walked up close to them. Then suddenly Barry withdraws his Magnum and aimed it at Jill's back-head.

"Barry?" Jill said with a surprise look.

"So Barry and you were the traitors." Kakashi said with an angry glare at Wesker, Wesker smiled and chuckle "Oh Barry isn't the traitor Barry is always there to help people especially when his better-half and his two daughters won't be harm long as he do as I said."

"You bastard you took his family and force him to betray us!" Jill yelled.

Barry was frowning he didn't want to betray his friends but he had no choice or else he would never see his wife and daughters ever again "I'm sorry Jill, Chris, everyone."

"Did you kill Enrico too?" Chris asked Wesker while Wesker smiled "You bastard you'll pay for this."

"Yes…just like this!" Wesker aimed his gun and shot at Rebecca at the chest as Rebecca fell down to the ground. Chris ran at Wesker but Wesker backhand Chris as Chris fell down to the ground "Now, now, now there is no need to get unset you've all will be free from this. Although I didn't expect a pair of ninjas to come here tonight but nevertheless that didn't ruin my plans. Oh yes Kakashi you were looking for your missing Team Six was it? They prove to be wonderful test for the B.O.W. I believe you met them in the power-room yes?"

"You monster," Kakashi glared at Wesker "Team Six prove to useless when they enter the power-room sadly none of them came back out. But oh well some tests aren't always perfect but you and everyone else tonight prove more useful than your Team Six.

Wesker smiled and put a button on the control-pad as the water in the tank disappeared. The giant man inside slowly open his white eyes and saw Wesker standing before him "The Ultimate Life-form…Tyrant."

While Wesker wasn't paying attention to everyone Barry took this chance to fired Wesker's handgun out of his hands once his handgun was out of his gun. The giant man in the water-tank used his left hand/claw to break free from the water-tank while doing this he impale in the chest as Wesker yelled in pain coughing up blood.

The giant man toss Wesker's body side and slowly looked at the team as he slowly walked toward them one step at a time "Come on you test-tube freak!" Chris said as everyone in the team was ready to take the giant man down.

The giant man had another name Tyrant aka T-002 Tyrant Zero, Zero-two. The second Tyrant ever made. Chris shot four rounds of shells into the Tyrant's body while Barry fired two rounds of magnum shells into the Tyrant's body as well.

Deidara back off because the room was small for him to use his clay and he knew hand to hand was NOT a good idea especially on something like T-002. Kakashi took this moment of time while the Chris and Barry was shooting at it focus his chakra and when the Tyrant's back turn Kakashi yelled out "LIGHTING BLADE!" stab right through the Tyrant's back right went through his right side-heart.

The Tyrant swing his right arm at Kakashi which knot Kakashi away from him as Kakashi crush into the wall "Ugh!" the Tyrant drop down to his knees and down to the ground dead. Chris helped Kakashi up from the floor "So must for the Ultimate Life-form." Chris and Kakashi smiled at the joke.

Jill went over to Rebecca as it turn out Rebecca was alive and well "Good thing I wore my bullet proof vest." Jill chuckle "Yeah that is a good thing I hate to lose another member of S.T.A.R.S."

"Come on let go." Kakashi said.

"What happen to Captain Wesker?" Rebecca asked Chris. Chris looked over at Wesker's dead body "He's sleeping with the ultimate failure." For some reason Deidara busted out laughing "Dude you have no idea how funny that line is."

"Alright enough jokes and laugh we need to get out of here Brad is waiting for us." Barry told everyone. Everyone left the bio-room but once they left the room Wesker's right hand twitched as his eyes shot open.

Once on the B3 floor Jill told Chris and Kakashi "Go on ahead get to Brad let him we are alive. We'll and set the bombs off and get Naruto and Tobi now go!" the team once again went off in different paths, Deidara went off to set off the bombs and Jill, Rebecca and Barry went to get Naruto and Tobi.

Kakashi and Chris used the elevator and went up to the 1st when the doors open. Daylight was there it was morning oh God it was morning finally day had come but this nightmarish hellish night journey wasn't over just yet.

Chris and Kakashi used a flare that was next to the elevator door with the flare in uses, the elevator came back up as it shown that everyone was all counted for-Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Deidara and Tobi, Naruto were all there.

And just soon as Brad arrive with the Helicopter was about to land down, out of nowhere from the left side of the team the ground bust open from the ground and out came from the giant hole. The Tyrant aka T-002 came out now expose to the outside air. Seem like steam was coming out of his body Tyrant's size double he was much taller now about 7'7 height. His left claw changed colored to a red color claw the Tyrant looked very angry especially at Kakashi.

Tyrant swing his claw at Tobi knotting him out as the Tyrant walked up to Rebecca and Barry who were firing what ammo they had. Rebecca and Barry's ammo soon went empty seeing this being a real bad moment to run out of ammo.

Suddenly someone fired a magnum at T-002, T-002 turned and looked to see it was Jill who fired at the Tyrant. T-002 brought his left claw hand up to his arm and swings it down from seeing this Jill knew she just pissed it off.

Deidara created his Clay Owl and came at Jill and grab her before T-002 dash attack nearly nips her with his claw. T-002 looked up at Deidara as Deidara mocked the Tyrant "Hey dumbass you can't get me yeah!" Deidara drop Jill off near where Rebecca and Barry was while Naruto was behind Kakashi ready to move when his sensei told him soon even Naruto didn't want to make a dumb move.

Deidara was about ten feet in the air above everyone still mocking the Tyrant. As T-002 had enough of Deidara's bullshit "What ya gonna do dumbass yeah!" Deidara laugh as he had a cocky grin on his face. Deidara's stop grinning when he saw the T-002 jumped up into the air the Tyrant jumped ten feet into the air being Super Soldier B.O.W. the T-002 was given abilities nobody would believe like it said in the report of it this Tyrant had unpredictable abilities this being one of them.

"OH SHIT!" Deidara jumped off his clay Owl as the Tyrant slice his Owl Clay in half easily but as Deidara free-fall he said "Art is a bang!" the Tyrant got caught in Deidara's explosion but however that wasn't enough to kill it.

The T-002 landed on his feet down on one knee it gave everyone a mean glare while Deidara summon another clay Owl to catch him "Damn that was to fucking close. Damn it I need to get force I never thought it could jump so high."

Down below the T-002 looked at Kakashi and Naruto "Kakashi-sensei that guy is looking at us." The Tyrant walked toward the two ninjas with a slow walk at first but when it saw fear in Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes the Tyrant ran at the two with great speed.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back neck of his T-shirt and toss him aside as Kakashi try to stab it in the heart again with Lighting Blade but the Tyrant was too and it didn't stab Kakashi by backhand slap Kakashi to the other side.

Kakashi shook his head but drop to one knee "Damn that took a lot out of me. He's much stronger than before." T-002 walked up to Kakashi and used his right hand to grab him by the throat as he pulled back his left claw ready to stab the shit out of Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't get out of T-002 holds the Tyrant was crushing Kakashi's throat while holding him up in the air. From nowhere an explosion from the back the Tyrant dropped Kakashi and looked back to see it was Naruto armed with three kunai bombs.

T-002 walk over to Naruto while everyone was firing their guns at the T-002's back but that didn't stop him. Naruto toss one after the other kunai bomb at T-002 but nothing seem to harm it only giving it small burns marks. T-002 ran toward Naruto and power swing the boy as Naruto slide across the battefield but the Tyrant didnt stop there it went for a second power slap on Naruto again. T-002 went for a third one but he didnt power slap/push Naruto he slash his left claw upward he slice Naruto's chest upward leaving a scar mark on the boy's chest while Naruto was in the air for just a moment. The Tyrant Naruto by the neck and toss him far again, Naruto's bounces twice off the ground as the boy groan in pain his back was in pain the boy cough up blood as he was laying on the floor Naruto look up to see the T-002 looking down at the boy as Naruto knew he was beyond fucked.

T-002 grabs Naruto by the throat and unlike Kakashi he raises Naruto real high in the air so Naruto's head was blocking the sun from the T-002's view. Kakashi try to move and save Naruto but his legs couldn't move the Tyrant knock the strength out of Kakashi "I'm done for I have no chakra left." Kakashi closed his eyes _'Forgive me Minato-sensei I couldn't protect Naruto.'_

Deidara's bombs had no effect on the Tyrant, Rebecca and Barry were out of ammo, Chris is firing at the T-002 with his shotgun rounds but no effect and Jill was reloading her magnum but the gun is jam now "Damn it, damn it." Jill tosses her magnum aside. Jill ran toward the Tyrant before it about to end Naruto's life as he knows it. Jill withdraws her combat knife and yelled at the Tyrant "Get away from him YOU FREAK!" Jill jumped on the Tyrant from behind and jams her combat knife inside his heart. Tyrant let go of Naruto and grab Jill from behind and toss her from afar and went after her. Tyrant grba Jill's knife and took it out of his heart as blood bleeds from his heart slowly.

Then suddenly out from the sky a rocket launcher was dropped from the Helicopter.

"Chris use it destroy it whatever it is, hurry!" Brad yelled from the Helicopter. As the Tyrant was coming toward Jill just like Kakashi and Naruto the Tyrant grabbed Jill by the throat coking her to death before he stabs her in the chest, Chris grabs the rocket launcher and said "Game Over Freak." He pulled the trigger as one rocket went flying toward T-002, T-002 slap the rocket away from him using his left claw. Everyone jam drop to the ground as Deidara spoke saying the same-time everyone was thinking right now **"HOLY SHIT!" **T-002 came running at Chris, Chris drop the launcher on the ground and using his arms to block the Tyrant's attack which was a power push/slap as Chris slide across the battlefield.

Jill shook her head getting up from the ground she saw the rocket launcher was there. Barry was using himself as bait to keep the Tyrant so that would not notice Jill going after the rocket launcher.

"Come on, come on. Hey you yeah that right I'm talking to you big ugly!" Barry taunt the Tyrant as T-002 after Barry as Barry was running away from the Tyrant it went after Barry as the two were running around in circles. As Tyrant walked Barry into a corner Barry yelled **"JILL NOW!"**

Jill fired the rocket launcher right where the Tyrant's heart was. When the Tyrant looked and saw this, Barry took out his combat knife stab the Tyrant in the heart and punch it deep as the Tyrant scream in pain, Barry jump and took cover as the rocket made contract and ending the life of the Ultimate Bio-Weapon life-form.

"JILL YOU DID YOU DID IT JILL!" Chris yelled as everyone cheered for Jill. Jill smiled weakly as she set the rocket launcher down on the ground _'We did it we survive.'_ Chris helped Jill get up off her knees while Deidara flew down and wake up Tobi, Rebecca helped Kakashi get up and Naruto got up from the floor with Barry's help. Today was a new day although everyone got their ass handled by the T-002 in the end they won they were alive and they know the truth of what happen that night.

As Brad came down with the helicopter and picked up everyone.

Jill took off her hat and rest her head on Chris's right shoulder while Chris looked to his left to down at the Mansion as it blew up leaving behind. Barry was looking at his family photo with a big smile on his face "I'm coming for ya." he said. While Rebecca was patching Kakashi small wounds at the moment as Kakashi had bigger wounds he got from the Tyrant, Tobi fell asleep on Deidara's right shoulder.

And last but not least Naruto he was sleepy out of everyone being the youngest of the group. Naruto fell asleep on Jill's lap while Jill watch Naruto sleep peacefully, Kakashi smiled under his mask _'Rest up Naruto this was one hell of a night neither of us will forget.'_

Beaten, tried but alive the team was relaxing as Brad flew the helicopter back to Raccoon City, the nightmare was over the nightmare was over…?

**RESIDENT EVIL!**

**End of the Resident Evil 1 and its arc**

**The End**

**Chapter X-The Aftermath**

**Phew that took a lot out of me finally I am done with the Resident Evil 1 arc, it time for everyone and Naruto to take a break , Resident Evil 2 and 3 started two to three months later. Giving everyone enough time to recover especially Jill, Naruto, Deidara.**

**Karin had won the vote for the "Naruto" girl to be with Naruto. **

**The Resident Evil Girl to be with Naruto is...Sheva Alamar-The hot beautiful beauty of Resident Evil 5. She has the most votes during the poll I set up few months back, the pairing for Naruto is now NarutoXKarinXSheva it has been done and has been choice.**

**The second battle with the Tyrant, I didnt want to make it easy at all I mean its a Tyrant the second one especially the first final boss of Resident Evil. I made him hard for everyone to deal in his second form/round. Bullets had very less effect on him and only a rocket could stop him, Deidara had his bombs yes but it has gotten stronger when it became expose to the outside gotten taller and fast and of course stronger very strong. If He can knock the strength out of you, yeah you're really fucked real bad. So I made him tough and hard.**

**The next Chapter is of course the aftermath showing what after RE1 Ending for both the S.T.A.R.S. Team and when Naruto and Kakashi return home to give Sarutobi their report on the mission and also Deidara and Tobi going back to the Akatsuki to tell Pain and everyone how the went through hell well Deidara mainly went through the hell the mostly. Also Naruto wont be in the Chunin because of his wounds he may have the Kyuubi and all but remember he got poison, bitten, gotten kick the shit out of him by a Tyrant, nearly coke to death. But he will meet Karin but in the way I will make.**

**That's all I have to say for now everyone later!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter X-The Aftermath**

**Up in the air in the helicopter:**

The battle was over their mission was and a new day had begun for everyone of Alpha and the remains of Bravo Team of S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca, Jill, Barry and Chris had a rough night but they were alive and well, Kakashi and Naruto had enough of this night of terrors and Tobi and Deidara were too tried to try anything.

Deidara knew one day he and the Akatsuki would capture Naruto, the kid wasn't that bad of a kid nor he wasn't that much of a pain in the ass if Deidara would have a choice in partners he would have the kid has his partner and not Tobi.

"So what are you guys doing planning on doing next after we drop off in Raccoon City?" Kakashi asked Deidara and Tobi, Tobi was asleep at the time but Deidara was awake but looked tried Deidara only said "Home yeah,"

Kakashi chuckle with a smile under his mask "Yeah I couldn't agree more with you." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was asleep resting his head on Jill's lap, Kakashi was really glad that him and Naruto had made it out alive and together this mission was a death-trap and dangerous nearly everyone could have died but lucky for them nobody of the team died well the ones that were with Kakashi and Naruto at the time.

'_Leader-san is not going to believe what has happen, I'm gonna need a long break from any mission leader-san is going to give me.'_ Deidara thought to himself _'At least my target made it out alive with me and Tobi as well I have to admit it the kid did pulled through he even saved_ _Kakashi-Hatake even helped me out as well.'_

**Raccoon City: Police Department Rooftop**

"We sure you both don't want to stop at the hospital you both are pretty tear up." Barry said to the four ninjas, even Tobi out of the four wasn't harm that much only had a large bump on his head. While Naruto suffer scars, being poison but cure now, nearly choke to death. Kakashi Hatake had suffer lost of chakra, had two to three broken ribs thanks to T-002 push/slap attack also nearly choke to death, back pains thanks to the Chimeras.

Deidara nearly crush to death by Yawn the giant snake, battle nip marks by the Hunters, losing half of his outfit thanks to the Crimson Head zombies, Kakashi and Deidara were nearly crushed by a giant rock fighting giant Spiders and many others.

"No we can manage just because we got our ass kicked doesn't mean we can't return home in one piece yeah." Deidara said to Barry "We'll give a lift if you want Hatake." Deidara looked at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well I hope everything will go well for you and telling your boss what happen on your mission." Kakashi said to Barry while Barry said "Yeah it's gonna be a long report but we'll get through and hopefully everything will turn out well. I'm glad you four were there to help us and I'm sorry to hear what happen to your missing team mates."

"AH yes you to lose your team mates as well. It was nice meeting you all." Kakashi smiled the S.T.A.R.S. team as Deidara used his lost bit of chakra to create a large size hawk for the four ninjas to ride. Tobi and Deidara got on the Hawk as Kakashi got on as well.

Jill gave Naruto a hug and a friendly kissed on the forehead telling him "Stay strong you'll turn out to be a wonderful ninja. Just don't into danger you can't get out okay?" Jill gave Naruto a warm smiled as Jill's smile warms Naruto's heart. While Rebecca kissed Naruto on the right cheek "Be careful now and try not to get poison on your way home." Naruto chuckle while grinning "Don't worry I'll be careful for now I would be dead if it wasn't for you girls especially you Jill thank you for saving my life I hope one day I can return the favor."

"If you keep your head and stay to yourself. I'm sure there's a family out there waiting for you." Jill said to Naruto while Naruto already did have a family now he does thanks the event of one night, he everyone different, Deidara was like a big brother to him, Kakashi being the uncle, Rebecca being the sister-type, Barry being the second uncle and Jill being the mother as she took risk to saved his life from Yawn the Snake, to finding him and even risk her life to keep the T-002 from ending his.

"Before you go here have this kid," Barry took out his S.T.A.R.S. combat knife and gave it to him "A gift to show our adventure together. We'll never forget you guys."

"Neither will us," Kakashi said

Naruto got on Deidara's Hawk as the team of ninjas flew off into the air at high-speed when the team left into the skies. A familiar orange book fell out from the skies and drop down to the floor, Chris picked up the book "What is it this?"

**Up in the sky:**

"My book," Kakashi sweatdrop while Deidara "You can always re-buy it when you go home leaf-ninja." Tobi and Naruto were laughing together as the team of ninjas flew back home after a hellish night.

**One Hour early while the Team was fighting the T-002 unit: Mansion Underground laboratory **

_I died once. I will never forget the cold dark fingers of death reaching out for me. However, even that death was a necessary component of the big picture. The virus that Birkin had created brought me back from the brink of annihilation. When I awoke, hatred became my master._

Albert Wesker's right hand twitch as Wesker open his eyes as air breathe into his lungs giving him life. Wesker slowly got up his wounds had healed.

_I found the Tyrant that killed me was dead and the facility was just moments away from self-destructio_n. _I did not have time to enjoy my newfound life, I had something I needed to do._

Wesker took off his black colored-sunglasses he drop the sunglasses and step on them as he walked over to a large computer "Time to grab the data and get out." Wesker tried to log-in the computer.

_**Due to the emergency condition, all data has been backed up to the U.M.F, 013.**_-said the computer.

"Sergei was busy." Wesker once again try to log-in the computer that belongs to Umbrella.

_**Wesker Albert…I am afraid that as of 24 hundred hours, I have taken it upon my authority to revoke your access privileges to the mainframe system.**_

Wesker looked surprise "Impossible! Who are you!"

_**I am Red Queen…My primary objective is the management and protection of Umbrella assets. My secondary objective is the protection of Umbrella officer lives.**_

In a fit of rage, Wesker punched the computer screen "You will regret this my lady that I promise." Wesker's eyes glow red. Wesker had another three minutes to escape the place before it went off destroying everything within it.

Wesker rush his way through the facility while escaping the place he ran into the remaining B.O.W.S that were alive that had escape from the S.T.A.R.S. team when two crimson heads came at Wesker as he escaped from the facility.

Wesker had quick speed dodging them and punched them as his fist broke right through their skulls killing them in one hit. Wesker smiled as he chuckle "What amazing powers!" he was looking at his himself with a surprise looked on his face "Yes this is wonderful. Chris…Jill…I hope you survive long enough for us to have our tear-filled reunion."

When Wesker was the elevator that lends out of the facility he ran into a familiar face, Wesker froze in his tracks "You I thought we dispose of you!" Wesker shot a few handguns' rounds into the monster walking toward him as the monster drop-dead down.

"Nobody's perfect, not even you…Lisa." Wesker used the elevator and escape the facility and into the mansion but once Wesker left the area. Lisa Trevor got right back up and shook her head and let out a furies growled.

Minutes remained until the entire building was engulfed in flame. Wesker avoided the fatal grasp of Lisa Trevor, the one who would not die and reached the entrance. He was only a few feet away from safely escaping the explosion that is the fate of this place.

"The exit should be close. The hour-glass is running low. Better pick up the pace." Wesker as he quick-walked to the mansion exit but before he could reach it Lisa Trevor came out from nowhere and stood in his way "You're quite stubborn, Ms. Lisa Trevor." Lisa Trevor walked toward Wesker slowly.

"She appears to be stalking me." Wesker sweatdrop while Lisa was walking toward him. But Wesker didn't have time to be playing around with Ms. Trevor "Your desire for eternal slumber shall be granted." Lisa swings her arms at Wesker, but Wesker new abilities kicked in as Wesker jumped high over Lisa.

"The end has come."

Wesker looked up the chandelier and shot it down as it fell on top of Lisa.

"Be a good girl and stay dead this time." Wesker open the front door and left the area but before he saw Naruto's headband was within Lisa's hands "That reminds me of another reunion I will have to look upon that young boy Naruto Uzumaki and his friends surely will not be forgetting them as well."

"**Naru…to."**Lisa spoke of Naruto's name as she finally got to know what his name was. Was it the end for Ms. Lisa Trevor? Wesker outside the mansion had rushed out the place running for his life as the mansion blew up Wesker jumped and rolled as pieces of the mansion went flying into the air.

_And so I was reborn like a phoenix emerging from the flame. I no longer needed Umbrella. A new horizon stretched out before me. I had risen beyond the human race and cheated death itself, leaving nothing to oppose me. _

Wesker looked at the sun as it rise a new day has began not only for the surviving S.T.A.R.S. team but Albert Wesker as well. From death he was reborn as this hellish night filled with death-trap and monster gave birth to a new monster ready to change the world right now it was time for Wesker to play safe in the shadows as the dead-man with Umbrella know of his death it was best to keep it that way the world knowing him dead.

"But soon I shall return greater than ever." Wesker smiled as he walked into the unknown with his new found life.

**Elsewhere in the land of ninjas: half a day later July 25 nine o'clock Pm**

"Alright we're here Leaf ninjas." Deidara said while Naruto woke up from his nap, the boys let out a long yawn "Hatake." Deidara said Kakashi's last name to get his attention "Yeah Deidara?"

"Next time we meet we might be enemies."

"I know." Kakashi grab Naruto holding the boys under his right arm-pit and looked back at Deidara "Friends today enemies tomorrow I know the deal. But know this we worked well together Deidara remember that." Kakashi jumped from Deidara's giant hawk as Deidara smirked "I know you and the kid are really something."

"Um Deidara-senpai wasn't our job was to capture the nine tails host?" Tobi asked as Deidara slap Tobi on the back of his head "No my job was to keep an eye on the kid whom I did, its Itachi and Kisame to capture him not my job and after the shit I went through last night. I really need a break I know I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Deidara let out a sighed.

"Poor Deidara-senpai,"

"Shut up Tobi you didn't do mostly, of the hell I went through. Just keep your mouth shut were going back to HQ and I don't want to hear your mouth I've been through a lot just want to get some sleep yeah" Deidara rubbed his forehead while the giant Hawk flew back to HQ while Tobi in his thoughts _'Sorry I ask Deidara look like he did went through hell, I better back off he doesn't seem to be played right now.'_

**The village hidden in the leaves: Konoha's Gates**

Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki finally arrive to Konoha as both of them said at the same time "We're finally home." Follow by a sighed, the two looked like hell as the finally got to the gates of Konoha their hold back of their wounds finally got back to them. But lucky for them the village's guards were there and surprise to see them return from the mission alone.

**Konoha Hospital:**

It turn out T-002 and B.O.W.s did more than just push them around and scar them up a bit, Kakashi four broken ribs, there was a small print hand marks around Kakashi's neck from the T-002 but Naruto had bigger hand print markings then Kakashi's.

The list of wounds and injected

Kakashi Hatake-Broken four ribs, hand print around neck, back pains.

Naruto Uzumaki-hand print markings around the neck, large claw marks on his chest, large bite mark on his chest and back. Show he's been poison but is cured, small burn marks on his forearms, back, front neck.

Naruto had suffer more damage than Kakashi but both were wounded Kakashi suffer chakra lost it would take awhile for him to recover all of his lost chakra. All thanks to T-002 who push/slap the strength/chakra out of Kakashi.

The two would to stay in the hospital for awhile since Kakashi wasn't as bad as Naruto. Kakashi would have to stay for a two days in the hospital. But Naruto would to stay in the hospital for about three to five days.

Though it was still night, visiting hours were over but not for the third Hokage who visited the two ninjas the first thing he said to them "I am glad to see the two of made it back in one piece." Sarutobi smiled at them as Naruto said to Sarutobi "Old man you're not going to believe what we been through it was so crazy there monsters and." But before Naruto would finish what he was going to said Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto you can tell Lord Hokage tomorrow, right now you need your rest. Lord Hokage when I and Naruto are at our best we will explain what on the mission and what happen to Team Six." Kakashi said as Sarutobi nod his head "Very well rest up you two and welcome back home."

"Um Lord Hokage can you do us a small favor, can you not tell anyone in Konoha about us returning to Konoha. We're not our best and it's kind of embarrassing knowing Guy, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai and Asuma also the young Genin are begging to know what happen on our mission. Trust me Lord Hokage even you won't believe what we been through." Sarutobi nod his head and accepted Kakashi's request not telling a soul the two were in Konoha not until they return to their full strength.

Naruto and Kakashi stayed in the hospital for about four days in the hospital, nobody in the hospital told anyone in Konoha that Naruto and Kakashi had return because the third Hokage didn't want anyone to know not until Kakashi told the third Hokage what happen on the mission.

**Four days later:**

Fully healed and back to normal strength Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki were outside the Konoha hospital "Come on Naruto let's hurry to Lord Hokage before anyone see us."

"Right,"

**Sarutobi's Office:**

"Now that two of you are back to normal now tell me what happen to Team Six?" Sarutobi waited for the two ninjas to answer Sarutobi's questions "It turn out the team had discover a secret underground facility at their last location. Sadly the team was wasted they were…dispose of by B.O.W." Kakashi explained to Sarutobi.

"A B.O.W. what is that?" Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi nod his head to explain again "It means Bio Organic Weapon. A living weapon with unbelievable strength unlike any I have ever seen. At first I thought the work belong to…_him_." Kakashi didn't dare to speak of Orochimaru's name in front of Sarutobi or Naruto's presents "Lucky for me and Naruto we have met survivors that like us were sent to the location to meet their missing team mates. The mansion we escaped into what a death-trap filled with monsters, traps strange puzzles and much more."

"That is very interesting Kakashi."

"Thank you Lord Hokage, later on during a battle against a giant Snake, Naruto was poison and was near death but lucky for us Naruto's life was saved. We had met two strange odd looking ninjas one of them was named Deidara and other one was named Tobi the two were strange but helped us survived through the night. We fought terrifying monsters some not even a leaf ninja would not survive against." Sarutobi listen more about the mission from Kakashi's report he was glad he sent Kakashi along with Naruto and glad nobody was killed.

"Naruto risked his life to saved my own, and Ms. Valentine risked her own life to saved Naruto from the super B.O.W. we fought together against it had fearsome strength able to jump hundred feet into the air, strength unlike human-being or summoning Sir even I'm afraid to say if this…Tyrant was sent out on us into the village I believe one alone could end half of the lives in Konoha." Kakashi had admit the strength of the Tyrants was something he never wanted to go up against again it nearly ended his life, Lighting Blade did little effect the first time he fought it, it claws can rip through steel slice through flesh. He was afraid he scared but he fought his way through even with fear in his heart.

"Yeah old man you should have seen it, it was big and tall he jumped so it was crazy!" Naruto said

"Kakashi did you have any reports files you found during this mission?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi but Kakashi remember he gave all the files he found over to S.T.A.R.S. so they can have something to back them up during their report "No Lord Hokage I handed them over to the S.T.A.R.S team."

Sarutobi understood Kakashi let this small thing go "I see very well I thank you for your report. Now Kakashi will Naruto take part in the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi looked at Naruto from head to toe the copy ninja was still worry about Naruto's health.

But Naruto spoke for himself "Sorry to say this old man, but I don't think I'm in the state to take these exams. That mission you send me and Kakashi really was a blast and I think I had enough adventure for awhile."

'_Naruto…well I can't blame him he went through a lot. I don't think the Chunin Exams will be a great help it might reopen his wounds. I know Sakura and Sasuke will Naruto a hard time can't do the Chunin without all three team members. But after this mission Naruto deserve a break he has show me he has what it takes the Exams but right now isn't his time to shine.' _Kakashi thought to himself while Sarutobi nod his head agreeing with Naruto he just came back from a mission that was more than just an S-rank mission.

"Kakashi, Naruto you may go."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kakashi bow his head while Naruto hold his hands behind his head "Thanks old man." Naruto grinned as the two left Sarutobi's office while Sarutobi sighed but smile "I am glad you made it back Naruto now I can begin the Chunin Exams."

While Naruto and Kakashi were now outside the Hokage's Office the two walked together "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes Naruto?"

"You think we'll see the S.T.A.R.S. team again?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, Kakashi knew Naruto liked them a lot, Kakashi smiled under his mask "Maybe one day you can, Naruto."

"Aw man I wanted to them again they were really cool people. I really hope Sakura-chan and Sasuke won't hate me for dropping from the Exam this year?" Naruto let out a small sighed. While Kakashi Hatake also let out a small sighed "I have feeling even if you explain to the Genins what happen on your journey to American their not going to believe you."

Naruto sighed "But that doesn't mean I can't try." Naruto smiled he chuckle.

Kakashi chuckle _'It's good to be home, and I'm glad that you're a part of my team Naruto Uzumaki I know lady Kushina and Minato-sensei are proud of you.'_

**Next Time-What is Truth and what is lies, the girl who knows**

**There goes the aftermath chapter ending all things of the RE1 arc, did Lisa Trevor truly died in the mansion who knows if she did she found peace. Albert Wesker has been revive and escape in time now faking his death to do much more work then ever before.**

**Naruto and Kakashi had return home and told Sarutobi everything happen on the mission from Kakashi's short aka a short version.**

**Will the Genin of Konoha will believe Naruto's story what happen during the mission? Of course not, I mean really they never did believe Naruto could be great or do anything to prove his a good ninja. **

**Also yes I know ninjas in "Naruto" are very powerful, smart and tough and all, but this is B.O.W their hard to be killed, Hunters were just one of the things that can kill a ninja from Naruto, yes Ninja can hide but Hunters stay true to their names, they can smell, think and plan. Hunters and Tyrant aren't the only B.O.W.s that are the problem there are much more. Naruto knowing if he see a giant snake summoning he's gonna either freak out because of Yawn or beat the shit out of it because of Yawn.**

**Also the Team was lucky Brad was there to help out even though he chicken out in the first place leaving them there, chicken-wiss. And also lucky that the Tyrant had a expose heart being its weak-spot and all, if it was any other Tyrant maybe it would be the same good ending or not?**

**Now here a question that will indeed effect Naruto's relationship in Konoha Genins.**

**Should I make a mini arc of the Forest of Death event, where Naruto is lending everyone out alive as B.O.W. are in the forest of death don't worry I already got how the B.O.W came there. Should I make this mini arc or not and goes with the normal Chunin exams arc?**

**B.O.W-Chunin Exams or Normal-Chunin Exam?**

**You picked, well that's all for now everyone later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter 11-What is Truth and what is lies, the girl who knows**

The Year 1998 it was, the mid summers for the Midwestern town of Raccoon City, where a number of grisly murders had taken place on the outskirts of town. Victims were attacked in their home by a group of about ten people and with the evidence of cannibalism.

S.T.A.R.S unit Alpha Team was sent in to find their missing allies Bravo. The event had lend them to an abandoned mansion however the members of Alpha soon found out the mansion was not abandon at all as unbelievable dangers indeed await for them. However with only five S.T.A.R.S. members survive that one night of nightmares they will not forget. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Brad Vickers were the only survivors of the S.T.A.R.S. unit.

However during this nightmare incident was not the only place to share its horror, not too far away the City of Raccoon City will share the same nightmare as a new nightmare will soon begin. However that is only a small piece of the horror that was born within that one year.

**Unknown Location:**

Somewhere in a dark room within the walls of a hidden hideout base, sitting there in the dark was a man wearing a black suit wearing black sunglasses his hair was blonde the man spoke as his voice was being recorded by the main computer of his hideout "Hello, my name is Albert Wesker. The events of Mansion had scar many lives. I remember that day clearly, Umbrella was looking for suitable host for a new project they were in the making. The Tyrant was finish although the prototype was a competed failure however T-002 proven to be the boost Umbrella needed in their Bio-ware weaponry. Umbrella looked for such a suitable host even if it meant to kidnap if necessary by any means. Umbrella will do it for their experiments and future Bio-weapons." Wesker stopped his date recording he pushed a button.

Wesker pause for a moment thinking the dark "Soon or later they will go after Birkin, to collect his G-virus. If they do successes this will be a problem but unless I get there first, Computer!" Wesker's computer reactive to Wesker's voice "Get me Ms. Ada Wong."

**Elsewhere in Village Hidden in the Leaves: Training Grounds**

In the village hidden in the leaves a special event has taken place in this large peacefully village. The Chunin exams was the event large number of Ninjas from every land, Mist, Suna, Grass, Rock, Rain, Lighting, Sound and the Leaf ninjas themselves joined in.

Young Naruto Uzumaki was telling his teams of Team 7 about his adventure in American, Sasuke, and Sakura but sadly the two didn't believe Naruto about his adventure "Naruto you did something stupid and Kakashi-sensei had to saved you did he?" Sakura said Naruto shook his head "No Sakura-chan I'm telling you guys the truth, I and Kakashi met their cool people and we fought off giant and crazy monsters and zombies…" but Naruto was cut off by Sasuke Uchiha "Naruto, nobody is going to believe you."

Naruto growl "You know what, to hell with you! Don't believe me but knows this I saved Kakashi-sensei and was nearly killed twice!" Naruto stomped off in anger while Sakura frown "Think we should have at least hear him out Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned away and walked off "Whatever, Naruto is just a losers he's been lairing a lot nobody will take him seriously."

"Sakura, Sasuke!" Kakashi called his students.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked them.

Sakura nod her head "Yeah he took off saying about that mission you two did together talking about monsters and zombies, what a crazy make-up story." Kakashi sighed and shook his head "Listen you two what Naruto said is true. Naruto did save my life."

Sasuke only said "There no need to cover up Naruto's story Kakashi-sensei." As the Uchiha sighed while Kakashi said to his two students "Did you know Naruto isn't taking part of the Chunin Exam because of that mission?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked a bit shock "What then that means we can't take the exams." The two said at the same-time. Kakashi thought to himself _'I told him they wouldn't believe him.' _Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura "You two I want you to apology to Naruto. Believe it or not Naruto has been through a lot on that mission what Naruto told you is true he did nearly died twice."

Sasuke and Sakura went off to apology to Naruto while Kakashi sighed "Naruto you can't go and open your mouth to everyone about your first S-rank mission then again it wasn't an S-rank mission was more triple S-rank mission." Kakashi walked off to rest somewhere "I need to buy a new book."

**With Naruto Uzumaki:**

Naruto went off to eat some Ramen to cool off but before that could happen he ran into his little friends, Konohamaru and his gang "Hey boss!" Konohamaru smiled at his big brother/sensei/friend. Naruto knew Konohamaru and his friends would believe him that's for sure.

"Hey boss we heard you went off on a crazy mission is that true?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah sure wanna hear about it?" the three little ninjas nodded their heads.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice called out to him, Naruto look to see Sakura and Sasuke running down the street to meet up with him. Not only Naruto's team mates shown up but Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru walking down the street _'Great only leaves Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Then this would be perfect story telling.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a big smiled on his face. But speak of the Kiba; Shino and Hinata also arrive at the same time saving Naruto time and story-telling.

The nine rookies plus Konoha and his two friends all together were walking together to the ninja academy. Naruto told his story about the mission with him and Kakashi although Team 8 and Team Ten were having a hard time to believe Naruto but Naruto said them "You can believe jutsu, able to walk on walls, walk on water but you won't believe me about my mission?"

"Well Naruto isn't that it just it's hard to believe you were there and you're alive. " Shikamaru told Naruto, while Naruto said "I nearly died twice one I was poison by this giant snake but my life was saved and the second time I was nearly killed when I saved Kakashi-sensei from that…thing." The rookies and Konoha and gang saw there was fear in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and remove his orange jacket and took off his black T-shirt "Whoa." Shikamaru said, as Sakura, Hinata and Ino gasp holding their mouths seeing the two nasty snake bite marks that Yawn gave him, seeing the small marks that were burn marks that Yawn's stomach acid and also the slice claw marks that T-002 gave Naruto.

"Naruto those are fatal wounds you should be dead from those marks." Sakura said, while Naruto let out a small sighed "I should be dead from these marks but here I am alive. All in one night I went through hell I won't be forgetting that night either. Believe me or not but these markings show prove what happen on that mission. We fought zombies, monsters, Kakashi-sensei told me while I was out cold he and the others fought undead zombie Dogs, giant Plants monsters, large size Bees even giant a Spider even a giant Shark."

"Hey just because you fought some zombies and monsters doesn't mean-"Kiba said but was cut off by Naruto's glare "Kiba if you were in my shoes you be pissing in your pants. I was scared as hell but I kept pushing myself forward hell I gave my life to save my Sensei, knowing I might get myself killed but there's no way I would any of my friends die in front of me." Everyone was surprise by Naruto's behavior he was more mature he didn't have that goofy smiled on his face he wasn't making jokes or acting foolish that mission changed him.

Naruto told them the rest of the battle of the T-002, Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky as he remembered the Tyrant Fight and all the battles that he was a part of "That _thing_…I was scared hell even Kakashi-sensei too I saw it in his eyes, that _thing_ it was unbelievable strong and fast. It went after me the most tossing me aside grabbing me nearly choking me to death, I thought my life was going to end but I was saved I was given a second chance. Although because of that mission I decide not to take the Chunin Exam this year. I had enough adventures for awhile. If only you guys and girls were in my shoes just a day you would know what fear truly is."

"Sound like bull-story to me." A new voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see three people a young girl with blonde hair with four pony tails, carrying a giant fan behind her wearing a light purple colored outfit. Next to her by her left was a tall young man wearing an all black outfit carrying a giant wrapped up item, he wore purple colored face-paint. And to the young girl's right was a short boy with short red hair his eyes were sky-blue carrying giant sand gored.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Relax we're from Suna. We're here to take the Chunin Exams, The name's Temari." Temari showed the nine rookies her pass-card. While her little brother and baby brother also shown their pass-card as well "That's a very interesting story you got there." Temari said.

"Thanks." Naruto said to Temari.

"Too bad it's a bunch of bull." Temari's little brother Kankuro spoke, which pissed Naruto off "You calling me a lair clown-face!" Naruto yelled.

"You're asking for a death-wish kid?" Kankuro glare at Naruto, Naruto glare was filled with venom "If you're asking for a fight bring it on I fought tougher freaks then you."Naruto withdraw his kunai after facing a Tyrant, Naruto's courage had double since then not afraid to face-down anyone twice his size unless it was of course another Tyrant.

"Come on now there's no need to be fighting." Shino said quietly "Surely you can't believe Naruto Uzumaki's story of course you weren't there. Even we his friends are having a hard time believing him but of course we also weren't there. You cannot judge someone's story because you weren't there to believe it."

"Thanks Shino." Naruto smiled at his quiet friend.

"You said you saw what true fear is?" spoke the red haired boy.

"Gaara," Temari spoke her baby brother's name.

"Yes." Naruto said "One night I went through hell, if you seen worst tell me."

Gaara went silence on Naruto _'I can see it great fear in his eyes, such fear, such fear to focus him to exist.' _Gaara thought to himself as he turned and said "Temari, Kankuro lets go." The two followed their little brother but before they left the area together Gaara said "True fear huh? I wish I could see the fear you call true fear."

"Maybe one day you will."

"I look forward to it." With that said and done Gaara, Temari and Kankuro left the nine rookies alone. Naruto still looked troubled he think to him maybe it was a bad idea to be telling everyone about his adventure that night, Naruto couldn't stop thinking back of that event it was stuck in his mind.

"Naruto," Sakura said his name.

Naruto whisper to himself "Nobody believes me. Nobody believes me. Nobody believes me. They don't know what I went through they don't know the fear of seeing your life pass by you before the end comes." Naruto left the group walking by himself while the group looked at each other.

"Maybe we should start taking Naruto seriously." Chouji said.

"Well it's hard to believe him he is the class-clown." Kiba said.

"B-but Kiba you did s-see those scars on N-Naruto's-kun chest." Hinata said. Kiba let out a sighed while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah I guess those scars aren't even human made. Maybe we should start taking Naruto seriously he is one of us after all." Hinata nod her head with a smiled.

**With Naruto Uzumaki:**

"Why can't anyone take me seriously?" Naruto mumble to himself while walking down the streets of Konoha, until a voice spoke which came behind him "I believe you." Naruto looked back to see a young girl about his age with short red haired wearing glasses her eyes were red like her hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto looked at the girl's headband "You're from Grass?" the girl nod her head.

"Name's Karin I heard your story. Sound like a very interesting mission you had." The Girl looked like she was very interested by Naruto's story of what did happen on his adventure with Kakashi Hatake. Karin was a very interested girl herself by Naruto's view she had a strange hair-style but that a lot didn't bother him.

"Nobody believes me though."

"I do." She said "Sound like a very believable story if you ask me. But I think the whole zombie thing people wouldn't believe." Karin sweatdrop along with Naruto "But that's what happen, I saw it myself there were zombies, giant Spiders, a big Snake and that tall man-_thing_."

"Well if you know people won't believe you why tell them?" She asked.

Naruto couldn't think of a reason to back it up "Well it's the truth and the truth should be told." Karin believed Naruto's words on that "Good enough." Karin fixes her glasses as her glasses tend to come down from time to time.

"I take it you're here for the Chunin Exams?"

"Yeah me and my team mates are here to take the Exams, but I don't we really gonna pulled through. My team mates aren't really smart like me and think their cool because of their really strong." Karin let out a sigh but Naruto smiled at Karin follow by a friendly chuckle "I wish you good luck on your journey Karin."

Karin left Naruto alone as Naruto walked by her and could see his chakra as she smile little bit "He has a warm chakra warm and bright." Karin went off to meet up with her team mates who were waiting for her.

The Chunin Exams one of the most importations tests of being a ninja a step to on to the next level of being top ninja. However this year's Chunin Exams will be different due to a…special cargo that lies within the forest of death.

**Three Day ago:**

A large size black colored Helicopter was flying by in the air, carrying a very large capsule Box with the markings "Dispose" on it. The Helicopter was on its way to Umbrella's Disposal facility in Raccoon City however, there was a powerful thunder storm that shortens the Helicopter and its pilot's luck.

The Helicopter was stuck with lighting and its tail was caught on fire and so the Helicopter pilot tried to land safely however the Helicopter crashes into the Forest of Death somewhere within the large forest, the fire of the crash was wash away with the heavy rain.

However the large capsules Box that held the cargo was damage and the box was ripped open by something. The sound of heavy breathing was heard as this unknown creature was now free to do as it pleases but this creature was not alone…four other creature clawed out from the large cargo box one being a being that can jump high, other being a hissed loudly and other being a plant creature and the last one being K9 B.O.W.

The K9 B.O.W. feed on the remains of the Helicopter pilot which turned him into a zombie. As these six B.O.W. walked upon the forest of death hungry and ready to take down anyone or anything that enter this place.

_**Present Time-Umbrella HQ**_

"Sir we finally found the last location of the missing Cargo that went missing a three days ago." said one of Umbrella's top-ranked networker. As a young Scientist turn and looked at the location of Cargo Number 34 last location on screen "An unknown location? That's not a problem for us if the Cargo is open we need to dispose of it. Hopefully it landed in a nope resident location."

"What if it is a resident location Sir?"

"Dispose of it as well. We can't let our little messes link it back to us. Sent T-109 I believe it has finished its training program and needs field test data. This should be the perfect moment to send it out." The young Scientist said.

"But Sir wasn't one of the listed experiments on the Cargo was a T-unit? T-14 I believe Sir."

The young Scientist by the name of Hector Deken spoke "Yes it was, but it was a fail experiment. That is why Umbrella from Russia is sending to the Disposal facility. Yes I believe you are right Vin sending the T-109 it is a perfect time to gather combat data as well."

"Yes Sir." said the Networker as he gave out orders to sent T-109 to the last location of Cargo 34 to its last location.

**Sarutobi's Office:**

"Sasuke Uchiha must enter the Chunin Exams. Everyone from the five great lands will be there to see it." Danzo said to Sarutobi, Sarutobi sigh "But Naruto Uzumaki has chosen not to enter the Exams the boy had his reason for not entering it and I respect that. But if you do have a good replacement for Naruto Uzumaki speaks now."

Danzo glare at Sarutobi "In fact I do have a replacement for the Uzumaki boy." Sarutobi raise his left eyebrow "What's his name?"

**Later That Afternoon:**

"Kakashi-sensei why is importation since we're not taking the Chunin Exams." Sakura asked Kakashi Hatake, while Naruto and Sasuke also were wondering what Kakashi had to say "It turns out that Lord Hokage had found a replacement for Naruto, due to Naruto's choice. But if Naruto wants too he can join Team 7 anytime he wants if he change his mind. If he does his replacement won't be needed.

Behind Kakashi stood a young boy with pale white skin his eyes were close he had a friendly smile on his face. Wearing a purple color outfit shirt and pants the young boy was holding a book in his right hand "Hello my name is Sai. It is a pleasure to meet you all and a pleasure to be your replacement Naruto-kun." Sai offer to hand shake Naruto as the two shook hands "Nice to meet you Sai, sorry to case you this trouble to act as my replacement."

"Oh the honor is all mines. I would love to see how your team mates work together, although I heard much that Sasuke Uchiha is an all honor hog and Sakura is a useless bystander. And from seeing them face to face I would have to say I'm about to find out what hell is." Sai smiled at Sakura and Sasuke who were glaring at Sai. Kakashi and Naruto sweatdrop together seeing that Sai is going to be the least new trouble the group is going to have.

**Next Time-Death Trap in the Forest of Death**

**Well there you have it the B.O.W. Chunin Exams is the winner, The nine rookies plus Team Suna, Guy, Dosu and MAYBE, maybe even Kabuto group and Sound Four will have to work together to survive the new horror that awaits in the forest of death.**

**Yes Karin will meet up with Naruto again at the forest of death.**

**Sai is Naruto replacement and I also wanted to speed up the friendship of team 7 and Sai in one go. Ah but don't worry Naruto will be there and try to be leader to help everyone out as he been through this and knows how to beat these B.O.W. and the ones that Kakashi told Naruto about the ones he met.**

**Anyway the B.O.W. that is in the forest of death are.**

**Tyrant-T-014**

**Zombie**

**K9**

**Ivy**

**And a new B.O.W. that everyone knows of that first appeared in Resident Evil Two.**

**And also another Tyrant T-109 which means doubles the Tyrant battle.**

**That's all for now and also you guys and girls think I should switch the pairing menu to NarutoXKarin since Naruto is pairing with Karin or stay it the same to NarutoXJill since, Jill will act as a mother to Naruto?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter 12-Death Trap in the Forest of Death**

The first event of the Exams took place in the Ninja alchemy, although Naruto didn't joined the Team. He waited for everyone to see how it will go, shortly later on told Naruto that made it and told him how confusing the first half of the way.

Even though Sai was a bit of a pain in the butt, Sakura and Sasuke went through alright.

**Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death a day later:**

"Alright listen up everyone. You will each be given a number that number is the gate you will report to in ten minutes. Each of you has been given a different scroll a scroll of Earth or scroll of Heaven. Your mission to reach the tower in the heart of the forest of death with both scrolls if you hadn't figure out how you will get both scrolls tsk good luck." Anko Mitarashi explained the test of the second half of the Chunin exams.

"I have one word of advice to you all…just don't die." Anko smiled at everyone "And have a wonderful time." Everyone went off to the gates they were assign too.

'_I hope these little brats won't get eaten up too quickly by this. It would be ashamed to not see them make it to the finals.' _Anko thought to herself _'Especially the group with that Naruto kid.'_

As everyone gather to the gate they were supposes to be their thoughts wonder off.

"Well then Naruto-kun it seems this is the part where we depart. I'll make sure to have everyone on your team to make out alive." Sai said with a friendly smile, while Naruto looked the other way with a nervous smile "Um yeah thanks Sai, but make sure Sakura-chan is safe you don't need to worry about Sasuke. I'm sure he can handle it."

'_Sai he seems a lot friendly a bit too friendly.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

While Sasuke was calm like he always usually is and Sakura agreed with Naruto although he was a bit but she can handle herself but does get a bit carry a way when ever Sasuke is there. Acting like his normal self as usually while Naruto hand over the scroll to Sai after signing up and telling them Sai is his replacement.

As for the other teams of Genins.

"Yes this will prove how powerful we are." Rock Lee said while Tenten chuckle while she too was happy about this, while Neji had his eyes close but had a smile on his face "Fate will show us our path." He said.

"Alright this is going to be easy as pie." Kankuro spoke while his big sister Temari was just smirking while Gaara had a serious look in his eyes he was ready for anything.

"This is gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh but soon smirk "Hey let's go at Naruto's team. " Chouji said while checking his equipment while Ino agreed with Chouji's idea "Good plan Chouji they should be easy as cake."

"Cake oh I could go some right now." Chouji drooled.

"Remember our mission." said Dosu while Kin and Zaku only chuckle with smirks on their faces.

'_Lord Orochimaru will be watching us.'_ Dosu thought to himself.

"It's been a very long time I felt this…feeling." said the Grass ninja leader, while the leader licked his lips with delight "Remember who we're going after."

"The little ones should be fun." said the second Grass ninjas.

The third Grass ninja chuckle "Right nothing to worry about."

As the time limit was going to zero the gates were open and everyone rush inside the forest of death. Like no tomorrow all but Team 7 who just walked inside the forest with no worries Sai, Sasuke and Sakura were ready to face the forest of death.

But do anything of them will be ready to face the real danger hidden in the forest of death?

These young souls have no idea what horrors awaits for them. A new nightmare is about to be born.

**Inside the Forest of Death:**

Inside the Forest of Death, in the dark hollow forest something hides within the walls of the forest. Its body was moving slowly crawling on the ground like a frog. Its red colored body with its shape teeth with it strong muscular body type. Climbing the trees with its big hand claws as it hissed whenever it sense danger or prey.

"**Ahhhhhhhh,"** The sound of heavy breathing came from the creature. Unknowing while it hides using the shadow shade of the long thick tree three young ninjas from Mist. Came in for a stop taking a small break getting ready for their attack on anyone of Leaf, Suna, Sound or Grass.

The unknown B.O.W. slowly crawled down being very quiet the B.O.W. reached out its long pink colored tongue its tongue reach out about 10 feet and quickly wrapped it tongue around one of the Mist Ninja's neck and pulled him upward to the tree.

"GAHHH RUGHH!" The death scream of their friend being heard above them, cause the two young Mist ninjas to be on guard. The second Mist ninja heard someone breathing from behind when he turned around something quickly flew by him "Gah!" the Mist ninja throat was slice his head fell off shortly off.

As the Mist ninja Leader saw that her two friends were killed. The female Mist ninja was on guard ready to strike whoever was attacking them. But suddenly the sound of something dripping was heard as a drop of saliva dripped down on her brown colored hair feeling something dripping down on her.

When the girl looked upward to see what dripping on her, the girl wished she shouldn't look up. As the unknown B.O.W. came down on her as the girl screamed in horror as the sound of her flesh being torn off was heard.

Barely alive feeling a pair of three large nail claws impaled her stomach. The unknown B.O.W. wrapped its tongue around her neck and drag her away bleeding slowly hoping she would have a quick death but sadly no quick death for this one little ninja.

As this B.O.W. had found it new home to be likeable and a perfect place for a feeding ground.

**With Team 8:**

"Well so far we are the first to get both Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll." Kiba chuckle while grinning as he, Shino and Hinata had just finish off a team by using the Forest's leeches. However Shino notices something was wrong "Kiba…do you."

Kiba picked up a rotten sense in the air "Yeah Shino I can smell it. Something rotten is coming toward where we are. We better head on out. Hinata see if there are any traps or any ninjas to the east." Hinata nod her head "Yes." As she used her bloodline Byakugan to see ahead "There's nobody up ahead."

"Alright let's go." Team 8 left the area which was a good thing. As something out came from the bushes it was rotten, big and hungry covering it rotten fur. Had one eye as its right left fell off, with its large fangs dripping with saliva it roared hungrily its codename was K9 as K9 stand for Kill .9 or Killer .9

But unlike the B.O.W. Cerberus this B.O.W. dog was a half breed half dog half wolf. Much bigger than the Cerberus B.O.W. units it about the height size of Kiba. Like a wolf and dog it had a very strong sense of smell and it picked up Kiba's very well smelling another Dog seeing another Dog it saw it as a threat or as a food.

**With Team 10:**

"Chouji do you really have to take a lunch break now?" Ino asked Chouji while the young big Genin was sitting down on the ground eating a bag of chips. Shikamaru signed "Ino is right Chouji we're going to be here for about three days remember let go and find our earth scroll."

"Alright then we can eat." Chouji chuckle as the team left the group. Ino notice there was a strange plant hugging a tree, thinking it was just a tree vain mix up. But as the team left the strange tree vain unhook from the tree.

The B.O.W. Ivy had found its prey.

**Elsewhere in the sky: one-hundred feet in the air**

A large colored helicopter came in and very high in the sky, its location was set as below was a large capsule with the number T-00 on it. The capsule was dropped as it fell down all the way and when it's landed in the mid way of entering the Forest of Death. The capsule slips apart as the unknown B.O.W.

Standing tall about 6'7 height wearing a thick black colored protection coat, his eyes were white colored his skin was greenish gray but his appearance was very human like which past him as a human being. He wore metal fingerless gloves along with a pair of black colored combat military boots.

His code name was T-109 a T-100 unit series.

His mission had begun and his orders were very simple dispose of any B.O.W. and also anyone who is affected by the T-virus. However if there is any humans around leave them be.

**Another side of the Forest of Death with Karin and her Team:**

"Hey Karin, do you sense anyone close by?" Karin's male friend Al asked her while her second male friend Ti was on the ground eating his lunch. Karin sweatdrop "You two are lazy you only be useful whenever there trouble other than that you two really lazy."

Al laughed and smiled at Karin "Aw Karin don't be like that after all we're a team right? Long as we have you we'll win this exam for sure." While Ti face was filled with his food he gave Kain a thump up agreeing with Al. Karin smiled at her friends "I guess after all I am leader."

But suddenly Karin felt something wasn't right like something or someone was watching them right now. The scared look on Karin was enough to get her team attention to get ready. Out from the shadows of the bushes was a rotten human being wearing an odd outfit with saliva drooling out from his mouth. His skin was red colored as blood was dripping from his head.

It had a hungry looked in his white eyes. Ti tosses his kunai at the rotten human being's chest. The rotten human looked at the kunai and toss the kunai out of his chest. The rotten human came at Ti and grabbed him by the shoulder and took a large bite out of Ti's neck and toss the young boy aside as Ti bleed to death.

"**Rahh!" **the rotten human set its eyes on Karin seeing out of the three ninja, it saw her yummy meal then her team mates. Al jumped on the rotten human from behind to get its attention stabbing the rotten human in the back of it shoulder blades.

"KARIN RUN, GET OUT OF HERE GO GET HELP!" AL screamed at Karin as Karin just froze there in fear. Unable to believe what was happening right now, the rotten human grabbed Al and smash him down to the ground and stabbed the young ninja in the throat with his last breath he said "Karin get out of here." He slapped an explosion tag on the rotten zombie's chest.

As the tag went off taking the two the end out in one go. Karin fell down to her knees, tears came down Karin's face she couldn't believe it her friends were dead they died right in front of her eyes. Karin took her glasses off and wiped her tears away and put her glasses back on and got off the ground.

"I have to find him and tell him he knows a lot me then me." Karin grabbed her equipment and ran off to find Naruto Uzumaki, she follow the location where Naruto was which was outside the gates.

**Elsewhere outside the Forest of Death:**

Naruto was sitting on a bench, as it was only a few minutes since the second half of the Exam began. Naruto relax there on the bench looking up at the sky he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of peace "I've had enough adventures for a few days that one mission was enough for me. I wonder how Jill, Chris and the others are doing at Raccoon City must be having a hard time as well as I am." Naruto took out from his side pocket he draw out the S.T.A.R.S combat knife that Barry gave him.

Naruto looked how beautiful the blade was. Gazed at the blade, he had to confess it was a good one, durable as Titanium, yet three times lighter. It caused him to give a small smile, the knife was a comfort...he had real bad feeling about this exam for some reason.

It was strange so far the exam seem alright but something there was something that kept him on the edge. But was importation was that he was home and everything is fine…a happily ever ending for this ninja.

"NARUTO!"

He turned and saw Karin running up to him, she was out of breath and terrified about something.

"Karin? What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned as he jumped to his feet and met her half way. He grabbed her shoulders gently as she knelt over, trying to catch her breath. Once she had done so, she looked up at the blond.

"We got a BIG problem and you're the only one who can save us." Naruto saw it in Karin's red eyes he saw something wasn't right his feelings came true "What's wrong Karin tell me what's going on?"

Karin could only say "Let's just say your mission follow you back home." That alone was enough to strike fear in Naruto's heart "This bad this is really bad. Karin I need your help I gotta find my friends before it's too late."

Together Naruto and Karin travel through the Forest of Death tracking down the nine rookies hoping to find them alive and well before it's too late. They may be a better Genin then Naruto on a level but this won't change a damn thing.

These B.O.W. will change their lives forever.

**Next Time-Biohazard **

**Bang it was the Lickers that first appeared in Resident Evil 2 for those who didnt know heh. Naruto now know the B.O.W. are in Konoha and that is not a good thing either, but Naruto isnt alone he got Karin, now here come the real main part of this mini arc its time for team work or DEATH!**

**I made a poll about many week ago and well here we're the outcome.**

**What Team You Believe Can Survive the encounter of the Zombies, B.O.W:**

Team 7-Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura-16 votes

Team Suna-Gaara, Kankuro and Temari-15 votes

Team Guy-Tenten, Rock lee and Neji-15 votes

If they all work together-20 votes

Team 10-Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru-10 votes

Team 8-Hinata, Kiba, Shino-7 votes

Team Sound-Kin, Dosu and Kin-6 votes

So far Team 7, Guy and Suna has high votes of surviving this and then there the 20 votes if everyone all the team work together they have a big chance to survive this.

Here is information I would like to share with you all, about Zombies that you may or may not know about.

**Zombies:**

A **Zombie** refers to _most_ humans that have succumbed to the tyrant virus (either through contaminated water supply or via bites and scratches from a virus carrier).

The researchers at Umbrella Chemical, Inc. called them **"Zombies"** due to their slow pace, mindless nature, similarity to the modern-day concept of a zombie in 20th century cinema, and the fact that they are walking dead corpses. Like their horror film counterparts, Zombies spread the virus through biting and are walking corpses, due to the fact that individuals die before turning into Zombies. Zombies were the MAIN enemies in the Resident Evil franchise, before being replaced by **Los Ganados and the Majini** which are called **"Living Zombies"**

The incubation period for the virus has many variables depending on the host.

One variable is depending on how strong the person's immune system is. An average human will eventually turn into a zombie some time after the initial exposure to the virus. This could take hours

This usually depends on the means of infection and the overall strength of the immune system.

The most notable symptom prior to mutation is the itchiness that results from the carrier's increased metabolism, sometimes accompanied with nausea, constant vomiting, and in some cases, insanity. As the virus progresses more obvious signs such as insatiable hunger and sporadic bursts of antipathy begin to show, sources such as the **Keeper's Diary** also show that necrosis starts before the infected becomes a zombie. This form of infection takes days for the infected to turn.

Interestingly, this has only been mentioned as happening to those who were infected via water.

Those who were infected through direct contact with a carrier, such as **Marvin Branagh**, will become tired and rest. This form of infection shows no symptoms at all until they finally succumb.

Interestingly enough, the t-virus appears to be able to re-animate even tissue that is already dead, as is evidenced by the dead rising from their graves on Rockfort Island and in the Raccoon Park cemetery.

It is obvious from the tombstones and the rotted or non-existent clothing on the zombies rising out of the graveyard that they had been buried some time before the attack, and it is unlikely that they had been buried already infected by the t-virus and re-animate in their graves.

Therefore the t-virus must have somehow leeched through the soil and infected the dead lying in their graves. Embalming fluid may have been used on the corpses, which would have kept the dead tissue from decomposing long enough for re-animation to remain available after several weeks.

**Characteristics of a Zombie:**

Zombies are persistent, tough and frightening. A zombie has lost any sense of reasoning and is driven completely by instincts, most notably the urge to feed. Interestingly, while zombies consume human flesh, they _**don't**_require it for their survival.

It is possible that Zombies consume living tissue in order to **repair** their bodies. Nutrients from a newly deceased victim may aide the Zombies body, allowing reproduction of the reanimated tissue. The repairing of the body may reactivate the brain. This theory may also explain how **Edward Dewey** could take more bullets than a normal Zombie, upon consuming a recently deceased man. Another example would be the strength of Marvin Branagh after becoming a Zombie.

A zombie will pursue its target until it is rendered immobile by decapitation, complete destruction of the brain or burning the body. Not being able to feel pain, a zombie can resist several gunshots from a typical 9mm handgun before falling down, but can be easily killed with either a well-aimed shotgun blast to the head or a high-caliber magnum revolver.

Thankfully, due to the necrosis throughout their bodies and the degradation of their nervous system, zombies move very slowly and awkwardly, leading to their signature shuffling gait and their easily avoided lunges. However, there are also rare **hyper zombies** (not to be confused with "**Crimson Heads**") that will approach their prey very quickly and are more resistant to projectile weapons.

A zombie will continue to pursue its prey even after losing its limbs or lower half of its body. Zombies that have lost the use of their legs (either through deterioration or damage) will instead crawl after its prey until they can grab the target and bite into their feet.

They can easily be stopped with one good stomp or kick to their head. Other zombies will lay dormant on the ground due to their lack of nutrition, but will bite anything that comes to their direction. Some zombies are even intelligent enough to _pretend_ to be dead, only to rise up after a determined period has passed. The only way to determine a zombie's death is by checking whether there's a pool of blood under their body.

Zombies that **play dead** can be easily spotted, as their heads usually move in coordination with a character's movements, watching potential prey and waiting for the right moment to attack. This is a basic hunting technique developed within the reptilian part of the brain.

Zombies have been seen consuming the flesh of **other Zombies**, or otherwise infected corpses. This is likely in the creature's attempts to gain nutrients. Edward Dewey was spotted consuming an infected corpse, but upon noticing the living and un-infected Rebecca Chambers, he got up and went for her instead. This was also observed by Claire Redfield on Rockfort Island when an Infected Doctor was devouring the infected corpse of his patient (who, upon spotting her, prompted both of them to attack).

A Zombie's eyes appear to have been turned to a white/gray colour either covering the entire eye or just the pupil. This is most likely caused by the t-virus.

**Zombie's Attacks/Moves:**

Zombies are not limited to just walking around and biting. Although limited in their brainpower, Zombies _can_ plan attacks; albeit to a minor extent. Some have been encountered "playing dead" until within a certain range of their prey.

_**Bite**_: The "bite" is the signature move shown by Zombies. When close to a survivor, a Zombie will lunge straight for them and rip into their flesh with their teeth. The saliva in the Zombie's mouth will make contact with the wound and spread the t-virus.

_**Scratch**_: Like their **V-ACT** successors, Zombies use their sharp fingernails to cut open skin. This can be used to injure potential victims before eating them.

_**Bile**_: Most zombies share a habit for random vomiting. Some appear to vomit at the same time as they are attacking an enemy. The bile tends to inflict damage due to an unknown acidic trait.

_**"Playing Dead"**_: Some zombies may lie on the floor in a motionless state; mimicking death. When prey has moved too close, they will attack them by grabbing and biting into the leg. Zombies "playing dead" can be found if their head is seen moving with the prey; watching it. They can be confirmed as dead when a pool of blood starts to form around the zombie's body.

**V-ACT:**

When a zombie infected with a certain strain of the t-virus has been incapacitated for some time, a process occurs in which the t-virus will begin to run rampant throughout its systems, initiating a system known as **V-ACT**, more commonly known as a **Crimson Head** due to the color of its skin when in this state.

When V-ACT occurs, the blood begins pumping at an alarming rate, causing noticeable blood seepage in the skin and giving it a crimson shade of red.

The subject's fingers and toes also develop sharp claws as well as having an increased muscle mass. The subject's level of aggression has also greatly increased from that of the typical zombie. Its speed also increases when entering this state. When Zombies become Crimson Heads, virtually nothing will stop it from pursuing its prey, making these creatures extremely dangerous.

A Crimson Head will "_play dead_" sometimes (much like their zombie predecessors) until their prey walks near it. It will then lunge quickly to stand. A Crimson Head attacks with force, running after its prey. It runs in a posture comparable to the **MA-121 Hunter α**, though obviously unrelated - the posture is likely due to decomposition.

It has been known to even **kill fellow zombies and other creatures that get in the way** between it and its prey. When it gets the chance it will swipe with its large claws causing heavy damage. It will sometimes even bite, causing minor injury. Crimson Heads can also withstand more damage from some firearms than a normal zombie

A zombie can be prevented from turning into a Crimson Head by either destroying the head or its kneecaps while it is still active, or burning the body using the Fuel Canteen when defeated, also while using Jill it is possible to prevent zombies turning into Crimson Heads by burning them with the Grenade Launcher's Incendiary Rounds.

If should fail to burn an inactive zombie that has been shot down after some time expires (particularly 30 minutes to 1 hour approximately), then the zombie will already have mutated into a Crimson Head.

If a Crimson Head should become active, recommended weapons to use against it would be the Grenade Launcher's Acid rounds or a high-powered caliber Magnum gun as both can kill a Crimson Head in one shot (no more than two shots are required).

**Lickers:**

The name **"Licker"** was given to this creature by the officers at the Raccoon Police Department for their incredibly long tongues.

The **Licker** is a mutation which mutates normal Zombies into a more deadly and agile hunter.

Lickers **ARE** the **Final** Mutation of a **Zombie**.

Other changes from normal Zombies to Lickers are brain swelling and becoming visible, an increase in muscle development, and the total loss of skin. This new muscle tissue allows them to do many things that normal **Zombies** and even **Crimson Heads **cannot.

They can jump incredible heights and distances and move much more rapidly while their warped bone structure makes it more suitable for them to crawl about on all fours. The Licker also uses its talons to scale vertical structures and ceilings with ease. This allows the creature to use predator tactics to surprise their prey.

These new hunting strategies also showcase its increased primal intellect. Finally, its elongated tongue was shown to be enormously powerful, capable of piercing human flesh and often being used to decapitate its prey.

Although naturally quiet and a master of ambushes, the presence of a Licker can often be hinted at by the sound of their raw flesh and claws scraping against whatever surface they happen to be crawling along, as well as a sibilant hissing sound. When attacking or incurring damage, a Licker will also make a variety of screeching sounds, producing a particularly agonized scream when killed.

Lickers have lost the use of their eyes entirely and cannot track prey by sight. Their super developed hearing however more than compensates for the loss. Upon detecting potential prey it will attack full force with teeth, tongue and claws, often alerting others of its kind in the vicinity as well. Weapons that emit very little sound, such as the bowgun, are especially useful against these blind **B.O.W**.'s.

There has also been confirmation of a further mutation of the Licker in the Raccoon City Underground Research Facility. It differs from the regular Licker in colour, durability and claw size. However it appears to have very similar intelligence to normal Lickers, as its attack patterns are similar, however this Licker appears to be even sharper at detecting prey and much harder to sneak around.

It is a theory that these creatures were augmented by Umbrella scientists in an attempt to create an even deadlier version of an already formidable being. Both Licker types were also present during the Sheena Island outbreak.

A **unique Licker **was encountered by a group of survivors in the Apple Inn during a fire. This creature was dubbed the **Regis Licker **or **"Suspended**". The subject was clearly a woman prior to infection judging by the remaining clothes, features and body shape, despite the half-transformed shape. It did not yet have the ability to decapitate its prey using its already mutated tongue, but displayed the ability to use its tongue as a whip against attackers.

**Licker **_**B**_**:**

Like the standard Licker, the **Beta** variation is still blind, but has extremely **sensitive hearing**, allowing it to trace loud sounds to their source almost instantly. Like their naturally occurring forerunners, **βs** travel in groups, therefore, it is incredibly dangerous when a sound alerts many at one time.

Injection of Progenitor leads to the creature gaining the ability to **reproduce**. This fertility renders it more of an actual animal, as opposed to a mutated zombie.

One major difference from the original is the creatures vastly increased muscular mass, as well as an improved sense of smell. One new weakness exhibited by the **Licker β **was an exposed heart located in the center of its chest. A simple knife can end a Beta's life with a single stab to this organ.

**End of Information on Zombies:**

"Well there you have it everyone. Zombies have three stages of their forms."

"**Stage One** Normal Zombies, **Stage Two** V-ACT A.K.A. **Crimson Head** and **Stage Three** Lickers

**Well that's all I have to say everyone later!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Don't own Naruto or Resident Evil, Capcom**

**Chapter 13-Biohazard **

While Naruto and Karin were traveling together in the forest of death, Naruto was thinking about how Karin found him which made him to wonder but he ask anyway "Hey Karin can I ask you a question?" the curious Uzumaki asked.

"Hey I was wondering how did you know where to find me?" a good question in which Karin his question, Karin stop in her tracks to speak with him.

"Look Naruto, I have a special ability called the Mind's Eye of Kagura. I can see the chakra of the person I'm looking at it with my "mind's eye". It's kind of like having a vision. I can see and read chakra movements with the Mind's Eye of Kagura and use any fluctuations or changes to determine the emotions, mental state, and physical condition of the person I'm looking at. I can tell how people are feeling by watching the flickers and flashes of their chakra's movements. Then, by going off of that, I can guess what they're thinking. I can also use my ability to determine if someone is lying by the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions, I can also find out if an enemy is using a clone jutsu and indicate if someone, including myself, is trapped in genjutsu, as well as their elemental attribute, and how long the particular jutsu they use it going to last based off how far down the dip in their chakra level reserves are drained when they use a jutsu. The range of it is something I can adjust, so the full range is something I can't really tell you how far I can go with it. It's all hard to explain without having experienced it yourself really."

Naruto yelled with his arms shot out he was truly amazes by this "Wow. That's pretty amazing Karin."

Karin smiled loved that fact Naruto was amaze by her skills of this, which Karin to blush a little as she fix her glasses while Karin chuckle while looking at Naruto "...It's how I knew you were honest about that mission you told me about. And it's why I've been looking for you. Those monster things you faced...the Bio-Organic Weapons or whatever they're called...they're in the forty-fourth battle training zone, the Forest of Death, its where the second part of the exam is taking place!"

"Yeah I know you told me and here we are. I gotta find my team mates first to know if their alright. This can get real ugly." Karin and Naruto once again went on move on running through the forest of death hoping to find Naruto's Team Mates before it's too late.

However Naruto ran into a Team alright but it wasn't his team he encounter it was Team eight-Hinata, Kiba and Shino although it wasn't his time he was glad to meet a friendly face "Hinata, Kiba, Shino oh man I'm glad to see you guys."

"What's up Naruto who's the chick?" Kiba asked Naruto while looking at Karin who was the new face. Karin frown at first she didn't like Kiba's behavior of treating a new face when he see one. Naruto explain to Team eight on what's going on.

"Bullshit!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto sighed at first he knew this would be there first reaction to this but the Uzumaki didn't give up from telling them the truth "Kiba listen to me man, I'm not kidding around I'm being serious. We are in deep, deep, deep trouble my mission follow me home. I don't how or why there is B.O.W. in this place. But I do know this I am not letting anyone of my village die on my watch. We have to stay together it's the only way we will survive this!"

"I think we should listen to Naruto-kun, Kiba-san." The shy Hyuga agree with Naruto, while Shino also agree with the Uzumaki while Kiba sighed "Alright we'll stay together. To tell you the truth Naruto I've have been picking up a something rotten."

"I take it the smell of a zombie." Naruto said while Kiba shook his head "No not a zombie not human, animal something rotten it out there and it's an animal. I don't like this smell it was near us and it's near us right now."

Naruto had a feeling it would be the zombie dogs but knowing Kiba's nose it could be something bigger, stronger "Let's work out we have to work quickly. If they out number us we have a big problem." Team eight agreed to work Naruto and Karin to help him the others in this death trap of a forest.

Together the group ran through the forest of death heading the east side of the forest where Naruto's memories serve him right should be where his team mates were. While heading toward their set path Hinata brought up a good question for everyone "Shouldn't warn the Jounin and adults about this problem? If this is a big problem Naruto-kun we should get extra help."

"Hinata is right Naruto if there is something bigger then these zombies we're going to need help." Kiba agreed with his shy team mate as Naruto agreed as well the team stop their tracks "Alright then either one of us can leave the group or we can send out shadow clones to do the job."

"Wise choice I say either is fine." Shino spoke up "But if I leave the group you will be attack by any bugs type here." Naruto rubbed his forehead "But since Naruto here has deal with this problem before we need him the most. Naruto can you send one of your shadow clones and find your sensei or at least one of the Jounins." Without a second thought Naruto had a copy of himself with the copy send out to do its job Naruto and friends went on the path they were heading.

Naruto's shadow clone race through the forest, jumping and hoping over holes and any others traps that were set-up by others the shadow clones made it to the south gate however there were no Jounins there in sight "Damn I better find Kakashi-sensei."

**In Konoha: Kakashi Hatake's Location**

"So Kakashi it is true. You and that Uzumaki sure did have one hell of a night stand mission huh?" Asuma said to the copy ninja, Kakashi wasn't in the mood to read his favorite orange book he was mostly worried about Naruto's state and how the events of the Chunin Exams are going "Yeah nearly met Death's door three times in one night plus four during the morning."

Resting his back against the soft couch while together with all the Jounins of Team 8, 10, Guy and others while Might Guy laughed "I knew you would survive the ordeal my rival you had no problems."

Kakashi let out a sighed "Your Guy that mission was hell…I still get nightmares when I close my eyes. I will never forget that mission long as I live. Taking a few D-ranks mission doesn't sound bad right about now." Everyone was a bit surprise to see Kakashi acting like this in such a way "The mission mess you up that bad huh Kakashi?"

Kakashi rest his head back placing his right hand over his face "You have no idea Asuma. But lucky for me Naruto was there. He saved my life I own him a lot someday I would have to repaid him maybe with Ramen. He sure does love Ramen a lot. But I'll tell you this Asuma, Kurenai, Guy. I rather face Orochimaru bare handed then redoing that mission."

"Well relax Kakashi your home now." Kurenai said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Kurenai." He removed his right hand looking at the beautiful red eyes Jounin. But the sound of someone banging on the door of the Jounin break room were heard a Jounin wearing glasses open the door leaving Naruto's shadow clone in the room "Kakashi-sensei I really, really need your help RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa easy Naruto what is it?" Kakashi asked his young student.

"What a matter kid a bit of lady trouble?" Asuma while Kurenai elbow to his left side. While Might Guy saw the look of fear in the shadow clone's eyes "Something really bad has happen I see it his eyes speak to me!" Everyone in the room sweatdrop to Guy's remark but set their attentions back to the shadow clone of Naruto.

"What happen tell me Naruto?"

"I'm not Naruto I'm his shadow clone. But anyway boss wants to tell you that we got a big problem in the forest of death. Our mission follows us back home or whatever I'm not really sure how they got here. But we got B.O.W. and zombies in the forest of death. Naruto and the others are trying to find everyone and warn them fast as they can. And while I was running through the forest I saw something big and tall in the forest I don't know what it was, but it was big and tall Kakashi-sensei. Cause if we're going to stuck in the forest of death for three days we're screw." With that said and done the shadow clone disappeared in smoke leaving Kakashi in his thoughts _'I rather fight Orochimaru then face this again. But I got no choice this time the children is going to need our help.'_

Kakashi got up from the couch "Kakashi where are you going?" Guy asked.

"To the forest of death, Kurenai go and tell Lord Hokage to me at the forest of death, I'm going to find any Jounins at their post at the forest of death. Asuma, Guy your with me I'm going to need all the help I can get." With that said and done the Jounins left the break room head on out to the forest of death while Kurenai went to get the third Hokage and tell him what has happen.

**Back with Naruto and gang:**

"Wait you hear that?" Kiba spoke as everyone pause for a moment. They listen to the sound the sound of footsteps heavy footsteps "Come on here." Karin whisper to everyone as hide behind a large bush as the unknown maker of the heavy footsteps walked by heading west everyone slowly peek their heads up to see the person who was making those footsteps he was already gone "It's gone phew good thing we were hiding or else." Karin said while Kiba wanted to know what was that, that just walked past them "Kiba where are you going?" Naruto whispered.

"To find out what was that, that walked past us." He whispered back.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock "What are you insane are you trying to get yourself killed? If that thing is what I think it is your ass is grass if that thing finds us." Whispering again trying his best to yell at Kiba, while Karin grab the two by their right ears and whisper "You two can settle this another time right now we need to find your friends Naruto remember?" the Uzumaki nod his head as everyone crawl away just in case the unknown person was still around.

Crawling away for more than five minutes everyone got up from the ground and brush the dirt off their knees "Hinata see if anyone up head of us." The young Hyuga nod her head using her byakugan to see head while Karin was using her powers to see if anyone was to the group's back.

"There are three people about ten feet away from us." Hinata whispered to everyone. While Karin whispered to everyone "Alright let move on then. Something is coming from behind us and it's not friendly."

"What is it?" Kiba asked Karin.

"Don't ask question just move your ass puppy." Karin pushed Kiba forward trying to keep everyone together and one step forward whatever was out there. The team made their way to the three people that were ahead of them however they weren't Naruto's team mates or his friends.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were the three Hinata saw.

"Well, well, well lookie here never thought you see here." Kankuro said with a smirked on his face he was ready to take them on "Wait." Naruto said keeping a fight from happening "We're not here to fight. I was looking for my friends we're all in deep danger not just us but you three as well."

Gaara didn't said anything while Temari listen to what Naruto to said, and well Kankuro well he was being Kankuro "Coward words I hear." Temari didn't like how middle brother was acting "Kankuro listen to what he has to say. That goes for you too Gaara." Gaara looked at Temari for a moment but decided to listen to his big sister for the moment "So tell us what's going on? You guys have been the only group of Genins we encounter in this forest so far. What gives did everyone leave?" Temari asked.

Before Naruto was about to explained to the three Suna Ninjas, Karin, Kiba, Shino and Hinata were backing up slowly toward the Suna team while Temari, Gaara and Kankuro withdraw their weapons "What wrong with you guys let me explain…" noticing the look in their eyes "It's behind me isn't it?" everyone nod their heads when Naruto slowly looked back to see what it was Naruto quickly dash back before having his face bitten off by the large size undead wolf that stood there the K9.

Kiba point at the K9 B.O.W "I knew it I freaking knew it that smell was familiar!" K9's tongue hang out it eyes look hungry for fresh meat and it found it "Kiba what are you talking?" Naruto asked while Kiba smirked "After we met you and Karin I picked up an odd smell remember that smell belong to that thing!"

K9 was drooling from its mouth it set its sights on everyone "A big bad wolf huh? Well I'm going to take you down!" Kiba was ready to take this B.O.W. however K9 picked up another the smell of another "Hey where ya going I was looking for a good fight!" K9 left everyone in a rush "Wonder what scared it off?" Hinata ask.

"Whatever it is brought us time to escape, we better leave before it arrives. Now let's move." Naruto head on out while Naruto and Karin went on ahead while Kiba and his team along with Suna were deicing wonder to follow them all the way "We should follow them." Shino said to everyone "We have a better chance of surviving this. I don't know about you Suna Ninja you may said you're strong or unstoppable or whatever but if I were I would follow Naruto Uzumaki." Shino walked ahead to join Naruto and Karin while Hinata follow Shino to joined the team.

Temari looked at her brothers while Gaara didn't speak at all he only blink once while Kankuro "I don't know Temari. This place has giant snakes and bugs that wolf were nothing." Kankuro cross his arms over his chest while Temari sighed "Fine I'm following them you stand here if you want."

"Temari you know we have to stay together as a team to win this."

"Then follow me."

Once everyone grew tired of the pointless standing around everyone went after Naruto and Karin together as a team. Naruto and Karin saw how everyone was now following them together as a group "Seem they believers now." Karin said to the large group of people to be now joining Naruto and Karin.

Naruto stop he turn and looked "I still don't believe you." Kankuro said.

"Please excuse my idiot of a brother." Temari rolled her eyes while Naruto let it go "its okay he'll find out soon enough if the wolf didn't change your mind. Something else will alright right now we'll hold off our rivalry of hunting one another down for scrolls. Now isn't the time to screw around and talk big the only way we can survive this if we work together. I really don't care if you like me or not what you I do care is making out of here alive. Right now the safest place would be the tower in the heart of the forest we need to get there and hopefully before night fall."

"What happens at night fall?" Kankuro asked Naruto, as the word night fall brought chills down Naruto's spine "Let just say the nasty come out they have a better chance of taking us during the night. Best move while in the day it's already the afternoon. If we can't make it there in one night we'll set up camp but together if you have to use the bathroom use a bush." Naruto explained to everyone acting as a leader to everyone well those who listen or believe him.

Gaara finally spoke "And if they attack we must dispose them by any means correct?" Naruto turn his sight to Gaara's as the red haired boy got the Uzumaki's attention "Yes you do have permission to dispose of the monsters that will be a major threat to us."

"I didn't say monster…I mean other ninjas some may not believe your story Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara stare at him as Naruto didn't have any sight of fear in his eyes at the moment no these eyes were eyes of courage ready to take down what is yet to come "I don't know but I do know this I got Sai, Sakura and Sasuke didn't encounter what we did."

Then there was a loud noise coming from the east of the group "What was that?" Hinata said while Karin pauses for the moment to listen on the sound of the noise that was coming toward before she use her jutsu "Nothing…I hear nothing." Shino said as everyone went silence to listen as the forest of death no longer had any sight of life the forest was quite no sounds of birds, bugs any wild life just silence.

The silence of the dead this area this whole area that they were in was completely dead.

But suddenly the sound of a nearby tree crashing down Karin use her jutsu to find out whatever made that noise and find out what it was Karin felt an empty just emptiness coming toward them and it was right here.

"Here it comes!" Karin yells

Standing to their right about 6'5 in height its right hand was long sharp nails. Its left hand was normal looking it was male by the judge of its face. There was an open cut in front of its face a cut line across mouth. His eyes pale white it had a broken nose it mouth was hanging down a broken-jaw this B.O.W. had. The tall monster male was butt naked; behind the tall monster male's head was open wound showing its brain still in place it was walking toward the team slowly one step at a time.

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro and Kiba said at the same time.

The fail Tyrant T-14 had found its targets fresh human targets young ones 'No not again this can't be…' Naruto's thoughts were as the T-14 walked toward slowly when everyone was backing up slowly. Gaara stood his ground with no fear in his eyes "Gaara what are you doing." Kankuro whisper to his little baby brother as the T-14 walked up to Gaara the sand ninja glare at the Tyrant.

The T-14 took a swing at Gaara but its right hand/claw was caught in Gaara's sand "Sand coffin!" the red haired ninja said while everyone watched as the sand surrounds the T-14 unit in a giant floating sand coffin "Sand burial!" Gaara closed his left hand as the sand coffin cave in crashing the T-14 unit body.

"Alright Gaara way a go little brother!" Kankuro said. Everyone was amaze by Gaara's abilities everyone but Naruto as Naruto had encounter the T-unit before it nearly ended his life once if not for Jill Valentine to save him. Naruto didn't lose his focus on the dead Tyrant that was on the floor surrounded by Gaara's sand.

Gaara turned his back walking toward the group as his sand retract from the dead Tyrant's body. Once the sand was off it, the Tyrant's left hand started to move "GARRA WATCH OUT ITS STILL ALIVE!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara look back at his dead target only to get power back hand slap by the thought to be dead Tyrant. The T-14 let out an anger roared so loud it made the birds that were still in the area which was one hundred nine feet away fly away in fear.

"No way nobody has ever survive Gaara's sand coffin what is this guy made out?" Kankuro whisper under his breath with a shock look on his face while Temari and Hinata went over to Gaara check on him thanks to his sand shield he only suffer a surprise attack nothing more he didn't have any sight of wounds on him.

Naruto looked at the T-14 it reminded him of the T-02 only a little bit not as tall as it but powerful maybe fighting this thing head on is insane "Listen to me everyone on my mark we run for our freaking lives. We don't have the weapons that can take this thing. I don't see any weak point in his front. But right now we need to find the others and we can't let this thing slow us. If we stay and fight it we're done for." Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara wanted to take this Tyrant down even Temari wanted to fight it but Naruto was right, right now.

Karin grab a smoke bomb toss it at the tyrant. The smoke made the T-14 pissed with the smoke cleared the failure Tyrant didn't see its targets in its sight once again it let out a furriest roared unknowing everyone was hiding behind a bunch of trees and bushes.

**Elsewhere:**

The T-109 was walking around the forest still looking for the B.O.W. that to be taken care of. The T-109 saw a group of young Genin wearing odd outfit one of wore an all green tight outfit he yelling out words such as Youth and others stuff.

This didn't mean anything to the tall Tyrant. It kept it mission on a go but suddenly the loud sound of a Tyrant's roar was heard the T-109 rush to where the fail Tyrant's location the same location where Naruto and the others were. The day was almost overnight was coming soon the forest of death will fall into night where the predators come out to eat however these predators will their new guests aren't the type to be taken of being eaten especially the Tyrants.

**Outside of the Forest of Death: The entrance gates**

Kakashi, Asuma and Guy arrived at the Forest of Death only to find Anko at the north gates sitting on a bench eating dangos in peace "What brings you three here? Isn't it a bit early for guys to show it's only been six hours since the second half begun?"

"Kakashi!" a familiar voice spoke from behind it was the third Hokage along with some Anbu bodyguards and other Jounins one of them being Kurenai "Kurenai told me what has happen. What about the children do you know has happen to them?"

"No not yet lord Hokage we're about to enter through the gates. Heading back through the entrance would be insane. Naruto must be trying to find the others before it's too late." Kakashi said to everyone.

Asuma said while everyone was thinking what to do at the moment "But they have no way out if the entrance gates are going to be a problem." But then it came to Anko who had a smirked on her face "I don't know what's going on but I'll tell you what ever is going on here. Your kids are heading toward the tower it's in the heart of the forest of death. That's where their heading."

"Kakashi, Anko, Guy find Naruto Uzumaki and any surviving Genins if they are heading toward the tower. That's where we will meet them everyone move out!" Sarutobi ordered as everyone understood their orders "Close the gates we don't want any of those things Kakashi spoke out in the village."

Once Kakashi, Anko and Guy enter the forest the gate behind them was close off "So Kakashi what the hell is going on here?" the sexy Jounin asked the copy ninja "I'll explain it later right now we need to find them."

The three Jounin trap within the forest of death with a forest filled with B.O.W at each corner the zombies were the least of their problems and the Tyrants were a huge problem but they were just the starting point of the problem.

The new B.O.W. the lickers were more of a threat then any group of zombies or dogs. And the team of Jounin so happen to step in the one place to meet their new…friends.

**Next Time-Biohazard- Part II-Lair of the Lickers, attack of the T-14**

**Well the fun has just begun, the tyrants now moving around and well the team just met one of the two. Don't worry they will face T-109 soon as well but first they gonna deal with the others B.O.W and well it Kakashi's turn to deal with the new B.O.W. aka The Lickers.**

**Hahahaha I know Lickers gonna have a rival with Orochimaru who has longest tongue lol, yeah I know bad joke. **

**Well that's all I have to say right now later everyone!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil Series**

**Chapter 14: Biohazard-Part II-Lair of the Lickers, attack of the T-14**

**T-109 **on a mission to end any T-virus carrying being T-109 felt it drawing near he felt a T-carrying being drawing close by. Living or not it must find and destroy any T-carrying creature that was its mission and that it will do.

**Naruto and the Others:**

Naruto, Karin, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, all eight of them rush through the forest escaping from the T-14. They stopped by a nearby river in the forest.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked as everyone answer with a nod.

"Naruto let's get the hell out of here." Kiba spoke.

"I can't I need to find my team first. Once I do I'll run like hell if I must." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Gaara "You sure you're alright no cuts nothing?"

Gaara looked at Naruto after a glare "Yes I'm fine my sand protected me."

"Good last thing we need is a zombie in our team." Naruto walked over to the river placing his hands in the river splash himself with the water to cool down a bit.

Karin walked over to Naruto, placing her right hand on his left shoulder "You okay, you looked shaking up." Naruto nod his head as he smiled at Karin.

"Just I'm surprise the monsters are here. How could they come here it doesn't make any sense." Naruto splash himself with more water.

"Hey kid, you know what the hell that thing we saw just now?" Kankuro asked Naruto.

Naruto looked back staring at Kankuro before he looked away "That thing…it reminds me of that…tall man that almost killed Kakashi-sensei and me as well. We're no match for that thing. Believe me if we fight that thing again we'll all died."

Kiba frown "That doesn't mean we can slow it down or at least beat it. You beat another one like that right? So that means this thing must have a weak point or something?"

Hinata nod her head "Yes Kiba's right. You must know a weakness it has Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he reopens them.

Naruto sighed "That one I fought before had an expose heart. This one doesn't."

"Its brain is expose I saw it when we escape." Shino spoke

"It's brain?" Shino nod his head which give everyone hope of beating it.

"But we need someone to keep it busy long enough for someone to strike its brain. But don't let it scratch you or it will be the end of you." Naruto warned the group.

"But Naruto weren't you scratch by the freak thing you told us about? That scar you have on your chest." Kiba's words made everyone of the group feel worried about Naruto's well being.

"That was few days ago yet I'm fine and well. I guess I got lucky but I am not sure about you guys. And beware of any other monsters we might face, that wolf thing might not be the only thing beside tall man we will face here." Everyone took Naruto's words seriously.

"Come on Naruto let's find your friends before those things do." Naruto agrees with Karin.

**Elsewhere: Kakashi's Anko's Guy's Location**

The forest of death was never this silence upon this day. There was not a single sound of live in the area the three Jounins were in. All three kept their guards up waiting for anyone or anything to come at them.

"Finding your kids is going to be a pain in the ass Hatake." Anko spoke while looking around the empty forest.

"We're going to the tower that's where Naruto and others should be. We'll meet them there."

"You sure about that Kakashi," Anko raise her right eyebrow.

"Of course Naruto knows he been through this and so I have. The tower will be the safest place for now." Kakashi said.

"And to find my youthful students as well," Guy laugh with a bright grin.

Upon stepping into a new area of the forest the three Jounins felt a deep dark feeling as if they were being watched by someone. They just couldn't shake off the feeling at all. Kakashi notice far in front of them was a body of a Genin.

Kakashi ran over to the body and was horrific what he saw. The body was indeed a young Genin from Mist. The body was cut wide open by someone with claws. Guts were rip and torn out and judging by the look on the corpse face it was a very painful death.

"Judging from the look of this, he's been dead for over two hours or so." Anko said.

Kakashi sighed with a worry on his face "We need to find them now. This one has not turned so there's something else out there"

"Kakashi need-" Guy was cut off by Anko after she heard a noise just now.

"Did you hear that?" Anko said.

"Hear what?" Guy said.

"Shut up and listen." Anko told them.

The three remain silence as they could hear nothing just nothing but yet there was one sound, the sound of someone breathing slow very slow. The slow breathing was getting closer by the second.

Kakashi looked upward to see there was something crawling on the three in front of them.

"Look up." Kakashi told them.

Anko and Guy looked up to see something crawling downward on the tree. Its body was red colored it was, its body shows great muscle development but had total loss of skin. With large pair of claws with bone nail claws sharp as knives. Its brain was greatly expose, it slow breathing came from it mouth which was filled with sharp fangs and teeth. It let out a very long tongue which was about three feet long.

"What the fuck is that." Anko whispers to Kakashi.

"I don't know it's new to me. But I don't think it can see us." Kakashi whispers.

Guy took a step back and stepped on a twig which the red creature heard. The creature made a loud breathing noise. The creature was known The Licker. The Licker jumped from the tree coming towards the three Jounins.

Anko quickly threw a Kunai at the Licker's brain; the kunai went right through the Licker's brain. The Licker dropped down as it let out a loud death's scream.

"Wow what a loud little fucker." Anko covered her ears.

"I don't like this; let's go before we see any more."

"Kakashi." Guy spoke.

"Yeah?" Kakashi saw more Lickers crawling out from the brushes and crawling down the trees.

"Guess this is their mating ground just perfect." Anko smirked.

"Don't get hit."

"I know."

**Later that Day: Dust**

"Guys let's rest." Temari said.

"Rest with those things out there?"

"I don't think we are nearby any of those things. We are fine." Temari said as everyone decide resting would do them some good.

Naruto and Kiba gather up wood to place and set up fire wood. Lucky for everyone Karin had food on her, she was holding the food for her team but all of that didn't matter now.

While cooking the fish and cups of Ramen she had on her. Naruto still wanted to know why there was . here in the forest. The thought of the Tyrant still gave Naruto deep chills down his spine.

"Still thinking about that thing?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto's eyes had deep look of worry in them.

"That bad huh, your encounter must be real hell." Kankuro said.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking back what the Tyrant he fought on that day "Standing tall, Kakashi best jutsu couldn't kill that thing. It could jump hundreds of feet in the jump. Its strength unlike anything I've ever seen before. I felt my life nearly ending twice while fighting it. I was afraid so afraid yet I took it on I saved Kakashi-sensei even if it means giving my own life, I had to save Kakashi-sensei. But this thing it's different from the one I fought."

"You were brave even though you were afraid. You did what you believe you had to do Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You're right I did." Naruto nod his head as Hinata smiled.

"But…I can still feel its hand around my neck choking me. My chest I can feel the pain of it slash at me. I was so lucky I lived." Naruto place his right hand on his chest.

"So you're afraid of dying? You're a ninja we all must be ready to face death." Kankuro said.

Naruto stare at Kankuro as his stare became a glare "You don't know what I felt, you didn't know what I through. You don't know the fear I felt that day. I just became a Genin before we did the mission, I didn't know I would face off something like that. You acted as if it likes a walk in the park!"

"You're right I wasn't there or could I feel what you're feeling. But you're a ninja act like one kid or else you'll be dead." Kankuro said as Naruto looked away as he mumble underneath his about he shouldn't let the thing have them.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata looked deeply worry.

Karin sighed at first before she spoke "Look we're not enemies, there is no need for us to fighting one another. You clown-face shut up if it wasn't for Naruto either one of us would have been killed. He knows what we're facing so shut up and eat your food."

"Sorry." Kankuro apology to Naruto as Naruto believes Kankuro wasn't truly sorry.

"After dinner who gonna look out while the rest of us sleeps?" Kiba asked everyone.

"I will." Gaara spoke.

"Ok after Gaara who else?"

"I will watch over for the night." Gaara said.

"You sure don't you need sleep?" Kiba looked confuse.

"I don't need sleep." Gaara cold stare at Kiba.

"Ok I just ask stop giving me that look." Kiba sweatdrop as he looks away.

"Naruto," Shino spoke his to get his attention.

"Yeah Shino?"

"I would to hear the full story of your mission."

"Why?"

"To have a full understand the event we are in now. I want to know everything you and Kakashi Hatake have encounter. Better for us to know we are facing then have a new threat to us but old to you." Shino had a very good reason on that, everyone else agrees with him.

"Very well I shall talk now open your ears and listen well I am going to tell you all this once." Everyone nod their head as Naruto Uzumaki told them the events that happen overseas of the mission in the hellish mansion.

From fighting the zombies to the death traps to the battle of the giant snake that took Naruto out of action for awhile to the battle of the Hunter, Giant Spider and right down to the battle with Tyrant T-02. Out of everyone, Karin and Hinata, Shino, Temari were mostly bothers by the B.O.W Naruto and Kakashi had to face off and was bit surprise they were able to defeat them.

"So a single bite or cut can transform you into one of them. That's a scary thought." Karin shook her head shaking off the feel of seeing her dead friends becoming zombies.

"Tomorrow we head for the tower, I am sure my team will be there." Naruto said as Gaara was put as night watch since he doesn't sleep from what he said.

**Somewhere in the Forest of Death:**

The T-109 was walking through the forest of Death it has encounter few BOW as such the Ivy B.O.W. and few zombies here and there. T-109 easily disposes of them with his brutal strength. T-109 wasn't tired it was build that way to hunt down its targets endlessly.

T-109 heard a noise nearby he peeked over a brush to see a group of young Genins around a fireplace, neither one of them were T-carries so the Tyrant left them alone without getting their attentions all he could hear them as he walked away was them talking about finding someone named Sasuke Uchiha.

Its mission was almost done here it just needed to find the lickers, the failure tyrant and anyone or anything that is a T-carrier.

**Elsewhere with Team Jounin:**

Running for their lives, Kakashi, Anko and Guy have escaped from the Licker's nesting ground. Anko's coat was cover in Licker blood and so was Guy's and Kakashi's Jounin's vest. Seeing this Licker attack by using hearing rather than sight these Lickers were indeed a deadly force to be dealt with.

The three escaped into an open field as they hide underneath a giant rock.

"Kakashi, I don't think we're getting out of alive if we face off with those things again." Anko pant as she was out of breath.

"They have great hearing, long as we stay still and quite they won't find us. For now let's rest I'll take first watch." Kakashi said.

**Back at the Group:**

Everyone but Gaara was asleep getting their rest for the night so they could be ready for anything that comes their way. Gaara watched the fireplace slowly burns it fire out, Gaara looked over at Naruto as he couldn't help but wonder the fear he felt during the mission and also the big question how did that Tyrant survives his Sand-Coffin attack?

Suddenly a wind blew in blowing out the rest of the fire in the fireplace. The moon was out tonight acting as a light to everyone and everything in the forest. Gaara heard a funny noise he didn't like this feel at all.

There was the sound of someone breathing hard. Gaara saw something hiding away behind the trees and bushes. Gaara uses his sand to slowly have it around the group just in case. Karin woke up to the sound of sand, she looked up to see Gaara was using his sands and he had a focus look on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's here." Gaara said.

Karin didn't ask again after hearing the sound of someone coming. Karin shook Naruto to wake him up as she kicked Kiba and Kankuro to wake them up.

Right after Karin woke up Kiba and Kankuro, suddenly a loud roar cried out waking everyone else up. The sound of loud stomps was heard as it came running towards them. Naruto saw it coming right back them.

Naruto jumped back just in time as out from the bushes was the T-14 unit. It smashes its right claw into the ground missing its chance of a shot kill.

T-14 roared loudly. Kankuro, Gaara and Kiba stood front of everyone each of them wanted a shot at the Tyrant. The T-14 looked at everyone but it kept its focus on Naruto the most for some reasons.

Gaara uses his sand to grab T-14 by its feet holding it down. Kankuro summon his puppets on the field and send them towards the Tyrant. As they shot poison darts at the Tyrant's chest and neck, the Tyrant smash it left hand into the ground causing a small earthquake.

Shino uses his bugs to blind the T-14's sight by sending swarms of bugs. The T-14 swings it arms left and right trying to keep the bugs away from it. T-14 grew more and more pissed off by the second. T-14 smashes his fist into the ground again.

Karin looked at the ground seeing how easily the Tyrant cracks the ground. Hinata uses her byakugan jutsu to discover what is underneath everyone.

"Everyone there's an underground waterway. If we can get him to cause another earthquake we can beat him." Hinata said as everyone nod their heads after knowing the game plan.

Gaara uses his sand to trip up the Tyrant off the ground which gave an extra boost to damage the ground. The Tyrant let out a very, very, very loud roar which made everyone covers their ears upon its roaring.

The T-14 suddenly jumped into the air about twenty feet.

"What is he?" Kankuro asked.

"EVERYONE RUN, RUN DAMN IT!" Naruto grab Karin's right hand and ran away from the camp site, Kiba grab Hinata placing her over his right shoulder as Shino ran with them. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari ran off as well.

The T-14 came down smashing its fist into the ground, causing a huge earthquake as the ground cave-in. T-14's eyes widen as the ground cave-in it fell into the underground waterway as the rushing waterway consume him as the last thing T-14 had on its mind was the ones who trick him.

Everyone peeked over the whole seeing there was nothing only the rushing waterway was now colored with red.

"We got him!" Kiba said happily.

"Where does this waterway goes?" Temari asked.

"The waterway goes from the village's forest to the tower." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed with relief "Good the village won't be in danger."

"Yeah a whole village of zombies and freaks," Kiba said as everyone sweatdrop at the same time all sharing that thought.

"Come on let's go the tower is about one hundred miles ahead." Shino spoke as everyone agrees, there was no need to stick around.

As everyone left the camp site as they had enough sleep for the night and getting to the tower was more important.

Suddenly after everyone left the camp site, a hand shot out from the waterway the hand was reaching. As the hand was reaching out, it slowly turned a different colored as its skin slowly rotten off showing meat and muscle now. The meat of the fingers rotted it off as the bone fingers transform into large talons.

Slowly coming out from the waterway its body has transform its looked up at the sky seeing the moon, the unknown being let out a howling roar right before it jumped out of the hole landing on the ground.

Its eyes were still white as ever, its jaw was now gone with its tongue hanging from its mouth. Both hands were now long sharp talons, its skin have rotted off its expose brain was now not the only expose weak point, its spinal core was expose now but unlike the T-01 Prototype who's spine was also expose as a weak point.

The spinal core had long spikes poking out. It walked into the forest seeking out its prey who defeated it and force it to go under its second transformation.

**Next time-The Tower of Hope?**

**Well looks like someone just got their second T-form going on and that isn't good for Naruto and the others.**

**Well the team is almost near and what of Team Ten, Team Seven and Team Guy what of them? The next chapter will show their little encounters with the T-carriers. **

**T-109 is killed half of the BOW so far, its mission is almost done will it find Naruto or will T-14 find them for round third? Or the T-wolf B.O.W will find them?**

**So many threats in one area of Konoha will the Tower be the hope hideout they need or will be another bad spot to hide?**

**Wait until the next chapter to find out everyone!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil Series**

**Chapter 15-Tower of Hope?**

**Morning:**

Team Jounin, Kakashi, Anko and Guy woke up after a bad night of running and fighting the Lickers B. That have stalked and encounter them throughout the night. Kakashi really wished they were getting near the tower but every time something always gets in their way of getting closer to the tower.

"Now we're really losing track." Anko spoke.

Kakashi sighed "Yeah, I know. I need to find Naruto and the others. This place has really become a death trap."

"I am sure my team is fine, they can handle themselves but I agreed with you Kakashi. We need to find them before things gets worst." Guy spoke.

Anko sighed as she rubbed her forehead "What else can happen?"

Suddenly out from the brushes between two tall trees was the T-109. The three Jounins stood still very still. Kakashi right away knew what type of B.O.W this was. It was a Tyrant-Unit but unlike the T-002 this was looked humanoid like and wore clothes.

The T-109 stared at the three Jounins for a minute before turning away leaving them alone.

There was a very long pause until Anko broke the silences "What the fuck was THAT?"

Kakashi sweatdrop as he groaned "Just great just great what we need."

"Kakashi you know what that thing is?" Anko asked.

Kakashi nodded "Yeah, it's different from the one that nearly kill me. It looks stronger I am not sure if it's smarter. But it did leave us alone. I wouldn't try and see what it can do."

"Whatever it is, I don't think it believes we're the enemy." Guy spoke.

Anko frowned she didn't liked the looks of this at all "Kakashi, you spoke of Naruto got pretty banged up by a different version of that right?" Kakashi nodded "Call me crazy but what if it didn't attack us because we're not carriers?"

Kakashi's eyes widen in fear as he remembers Naruto did get bitten by the giant snake, poison and also got slash by the T-002.

"This is really bad, if that thing finds Naruto…let's find them right now." The three Jounin dash off while avoiding the T-109 using a faster rout to the tower in hope of finding the children first.

**With Team Genins:**

Morning had finally come and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Naruto and the other barely had any sleep thanks to the random encounters with zombies and other B.. They didn't encounter any high level B.O.W though which was good for everyone.

"I can't take these random encounters much longer." Kiba sighed.

"How do you think I feel?" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes shaking off the sleepy feeling.

"Come on guys we're almost there." Karin said while trying to keep the group together in one piece "So far we're doing fine as a team." Karin smiled as her words were true. Together as a team it was hard for anyone to sneak up on them.

"Let's skip breakfast until we reached the tower." Temari said as everyone agrees with her on that. Who knows what else they could find in the forest let alone inside the tower?

**The Tower:**

Everyone smiled as they finally reached the tower. There was no one in sight as this worries the team of Genins. However a voice spoke a very familiar voice spoke.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto looked to his right to see who it was. Naruto smiled greatly as it was just the people he wanted to see Sakura, Sasuke and Sai.

Naruto ran up to his team mates and hugged them but before checking their necks and forearms. Only to get hit on the head by Sakura "What the hell are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto sighed in relief "Good no bite or cut marks."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded "Guys there's a lot I need to explain to you but first let's get inside the tower."

"What going on why everyone gathered together?" A new voice spoke.

Everyone looked to their right to see it was the three Sound Genins as they also were in one piece.

"Let get inside the tower first okay." Naruto didn't really want to stand out in the opening anymore than the rest of the team who joined him.

**Inside The Tower: First Floor**

The inside of the tower was dark there was barely any light in the hallway. Naruto and his team kept their guard up while Team Seven and Team Dosu wanted to know why everyone looked so edgy.

Once the team made it to the main room of the tower, Shino found a light switch and flip it as the main room was large and empty. It would seem no one had made it to the tower yet and everyone here was the first to come.

Naruto nodded his head "Ok no monsters here good."

"Naruto tell us what is going on here?" Sakura asked.

Karin spoke up "You guys are really lucky. We have been through hell all night and this morning."

Sasuke smirked "What can take the challenge of the forest of death? Did the other team steal your scrolls?"

"Sasuke now isn't the time for jokes. We got a real big problem on our hands. My mission follows me home. The monsters the freaks the zombies they were all here in the forest of death." Naruto told his team.

At first they didn't believe him but judging the look on Team Eight and Team Suna, Naruto was telling the truth. But Team Dosu didn't believe him.

Zaku laughed "Zombies? Really you fought zombies? Come on like we're gonna believe ya?"

"Laugh what you want. We fought zombies and something much bigger and fucking scary. There a freaking zombie wolf out there!" Kiba yelled.

Suddenly there was a loud howl that echo through the main room. Akamaru hide himself deeper in Kiba's jacket. Kiba bare his teeth as everyone heard the loud howl.

"Oh great it's in here. Damn." Kiba cursed underneath his breath.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of a howl before the sound of a loud crash.

"Ok…what just happen?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly everyone heard a new howl that echo through the tower. The howl was human like but more animal behavior. They could hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards them. But the footsteps stopped which force everyone on edge.

"I'm really starting to hate this place already." Kankuro spoke.

"Why did had to happen here of all places?" Naruto asked himself.

"Hinata can see anything?" Shino asked as Hinata used her Byakugan to see where the unknown howler was hiding? Hinata looked to her right and left but found nothing, she looked below and upward also saw nothing.

"Nothing, I don't see anything." Hinata told everyone.

Kiba used his nose to smell the unknown howler "Its here but hiding real good. I can smell its rotting flesh it's nearby."

Karin stood nearby Naruto while Kiba and Shino stood by Hinata. Temari and Kankuro and Gaara stood together while Sasuke and Sai stood in front of Sakura. Dosu and Kin and Zaku looked the place see if they saw anything or anyone?

"And you said 'let's get inside the tower' great idea Naruto." Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Shut up." Naruto sighed.

**Back with Team Jounin:**

While running towards the tower, team Jounin ran into Team Ten along the way.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "Thank goodness we found you. Have you seen the others?" He asked Team Ten.

"Actually we didn't see anyone. The forest has been quite and I mean REAL quite." Chouji said.

Kakashi closed his eyes 'That thing must have taken care of the monsters here?'

"You three you're coming with us. It's too dangerous to stay here alone." Guy told them.

"Dangerous? But isn't our exam suppose to be dangerous?" Shikamaru said with a confuse look.

"We'll explain later. Right now you three need to stay close to us. We have unwanted guests." Anko said to the three Genins.

"Guy-Sensei is that you?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Lee!" Guy said happily.

Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuga survive through their encounter in the forest of death. The three looked bit beat up but alive they were.

"What happen?" Ino asked them.

"We ran into…trouble. We were lucky to escape with our lives." Neji said.

"Explain." Kakashi stared the three.

"It was big, really big. It looks like a man but…it wasn't a man. It has claws, and roared like a bear no louder than a bear." Tenten said as she continued "We couldn't get close to land a punch or even a kick. Even my weapons were no good against it. But I did find it had a weak point."

Kakashi said "Weak point where?"

Tenten continue the rest "I don't know what or who did it. But that…thing has a weak point. Its back its expose we could see it brain and spine. It wouldn't let us get a chance to strike there. So we escaped and we ran into you guys."

'_I really wish we have one of those rocket launchers right now.'_ Kakashi didn't really like this at all. Things were getting worst by the minute.

**Back inside the Tower:**

Everyone was silence for over fifteen minutes. They listen to the sound of nothingness.

"Kiba are you sure the thing is still here?" Kankuro whisper as he asked.

"Yeah it is." Kiba whispered back.

"Are you sure? Maybe you smell something else that's rotten?"

"My nose knows what I smell and I smell that zombie wolf. Unless you have the ability to see through walls or have nose like mines shut up and use your ears!" Kiba whispered yell.

"Will you two just shut up?" Karin whisper yell at the two Genins.

"Karin are you picking up anything?" Naruto asked.

Karin closed her eyes using her ability to see if she could pin point the location of the enemy. Karin opened her eyes as she looked up "Its right above us."

"What?" Everyone whisper yelled.

Suddenly the ceiling started to crack. There were small cracks in the ceiling, as something started to drip slowly out from the ceiling. Naruto looked at the floor to see what was dripping from the ceiling. It was blood, Naruto didn't dare to taste it or touch it.

The ceiling cracked open as blood came raining down as a large body fell down into the certain of the room. Everyone got out the way before the blood or even the body reached them.

"What the hell?" Zaku said as he walked up to see what body it was. It was the body of the zombie wolf that the team first encountered a while back. The wolf had its chest torn up and its jaw was broken. Its paws were twisted.

The zombie Wolf K9 looked dead. Zaku grew curious and poked its head.

"You idiot get away from it." Karin was freaking out. As she bite her bottom lip.

"What are you worried about its dead." Zaku told them.

"You dumbass what the words zombie wolf does not mean anything to you?" Kiba shout.

Suddenly the K9 suddenly came to life as it launches itself at Zaku, its large fangs torn into his chest and neck as killing him instantly. The K9 feed on Zaku's corpse as it started to heal its wounds from whatever attacked it.

Its paws snap in place, it shook its head snapping its jaw back in place. But the open chest wound didn't slow it down. K9 stared at everyone but had its eyes mostly on Kiba as it smelled dog a living dog.

K9 drooled as it licked its nose before it howl.

Kiba frown "Just great it wants you for lunch Akamaru."

Akamaru whimper of fear "I know boy, even I wouldn't want to face that."

K9 walked in a circle as everyone back one another up back to back. Waiting for whom and when it was will strike. K9 took its time staring at each of the Genins. K9 came running towards Karin but Naruto came up front to protect Karin.

Naruto threw a kunai in K9's right eye as the zombie wolf howl in pain. K9 backed off before it again took its time to strike.

K9 came running towards Temari who was ready to take on the zombie wolf. But suddenly K9 switched targets and tackle Kiba by surprise. Force Kiba out of the group circle, Kiba was pinned to the wall as the K9 looked very hungry.

K9 came running towards Kiba, Kiba jumped over the K9 and dig his claws into its back. Kiba shook off the blood from his claws. K9 shook the pain away and again came running to Kiba.

K9 jumped in the air and surprise Kiba by a tail whip attack. But Kiba quickly caught and grab the K9's tail and ripped it off and kicked the wolf in the face. K9 smash against the wall as it was bleed from its tail.

K9 growled as everyone watched Kiba fight the K9 by himself.

"Come on let's go time to show how a wolf should fight." Kiba grin.

K9 again growl baring its large fangs. K9 came at Kiba and tackle him to the wall and before it had a chance to bite Kiba. A powerful gush of wind blast the wolf away from the young Genin, Kiba looked to see who saved him.

"Thanks Temari."

Temari smirked "Next time you won't be lucky."

K9 came running towards everyone this time but suddenly out from nowhere something fell from the ceiling. It crash down upon K9 killing it in one fall. K9's guts covered the walls and half of everyone.

"Did anyone swallow the blood?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't think so." Hinata told Naruto.

"No everyone is fine just oh god it smells really bad." Temari said as she tried to get the blood off her clothes.

Gaara looked to see what killed the K9. Gaara's eyes widen in surprise upon the sight of what he saw. It was a piece of the roof that killed the K9. Everyone was surprise at first they thought it was another being or a new enemy that had to face.

Everyone sigh in relief.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening from behind was heard. Everyone looked at the exit door to see a very tall pale bald man wearing a coat, wearing fingerless gloves. At first no one looked worry at all.

Karin sighed in relief but when she turned to look at Naruto. She saw nothing but a stare of worry in his blue eyes.

**Civilian: Twelve **

**Threat: Minimal**

Naruto stared at the pale bald man as the bald man stared right back. There was a long silence as everyone looked at Naruto as they saw the bald man had his focus on Naruto and Naruto only.

The T-109 had one a T-carrier, its vision shown none of the Genins were T-carriers but Naruto. Naruto shown up as T-carrier level A. T-109 tighten his fists as he breath heavy.

**Target T-carrier Acquired**

**Threat: Moderate**

Temari looked back at Naruto "Run," she told him.

"But," Naruto protest.

"Run it seems he's after you Naruto." Kiba told him.

"Why it's after me?" Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto you said you got bitten by a snake before and got slash as well. I think the big over there is looking for the monsters and it sees you as one of them. That guy over is Mr. Clean and your the dirt." Kankuro said.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear "Oh…it see me as infected." Naruto slowly took a step back.

Karin grabbed Naruto's right hand "Come on. It will leave everyone alone it's after you."

The T-109 took one step forward as Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura, Dosu and Kin were in its way. The T-109 focus his sights on Naruto and Naruto alone. Karin and Naruto ran off together through a door. T-109 made a growling noise as it jumped seven feet in the air as it jumped over everyone and bash through the door chasing after Naruto and Karin.

"Come on what are you standing around! Let's go help them!" Kiba yelled at everyone.

"Why should we help he isn't our problem." Dosu said.

Kin punch Dosu's right arm "Dosu don't be like that. What if that thing come after us next?"

Temari stared at Team Seven see if they care for Naruto or not "Let's go before that thing gets Naruto."

Sakura frown "I don't think we can harm that thing."

Sai just smiled "I would help but that thing is after Naruto. Getting in its way will surely have us killed."

Sasuke looked the other way "I really don't know what's going on. But we have to do something, Naruto is an idiot he gonna take that thing on."

"I don't see why Naruto wanted to find them in the first place." Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"They really don't care for him." Gaara said

Temari sighed "Kankuro, let's just go and help Naruto."

Sakura shook her head "It's not that, it's just we don't even know if that thing has a weak point. How can we help Naruto if that thing doesn't have a weak point?"

"She's right Temari. It's not like the other one. We're not sure if this has a weak point." Kankuro said.

Temari frowned at first but crack a smirk "We'll just make one. Give it everything we got. Don't care if it's super human or what, if it wasn't for Naruto all of us would have been dead."

Everyone ran off to chase after the T-109. Will they find Naruto and Karin throughout the tower before it does?

**Next Time-Tower of Hope part II-Tyrant Battle**

**The K9 is dead and T-109 is now found its T-carrier target and it so happens to be Naruto. Even though he was cure of his poison and healed his wounds. Naruto still carrier small amount of T within him. How it is possible he is fine without mutant into zombie or B.O.W more will come soon.**

**And will Team Jounin find Naruto and the others before the T-109 or T-14 finds them?**

**The Next Chapter will mark the end of the B.O.W Chunin Exams as it starts the one month break and I believe everyone is gonna need more than just a month to get over all of this.**

**And after begins the RE2 and RE3 arc. I plan to bring Deidara back for that arc.**

**Should Karin tag alone with Naruto when he goes to Raccoon City or will she begin her life in the Sound Village?**

**Later everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil Series**

**Chapter 16-Tower of Hope part II-Tyrant Battle**

**With Team Jounin:**

The team has finally made it to the tower. The door was slightly open and the ground was dripping with blood. Ino covered her nose "Oh God what is that smell?"

Everyone but Kakashi, Anko and Guy covered their nose "I really hoped this isn't Naruto's blood."

The group journey their way into the tower and stopped once they enter the main room. Once they enter the room. Everyone looked around the dark room as they saw in the middle of the room a dead giant wolf. Suddenly Kakashi overheard familiar voices coming from the doorway up ahead.

"Where did they go? That big guy can be anywhere!" Kakashi and the others quickly entered the next room.

Kakashi and the group discover Temari, Kankuro and Gaara with Hinata, Shino and Kiba along with Sakura, Sasuke and Sai. Dosu and Kin were there as well.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sigh with relief "You're all alive thank God. Come on all of you we need to get out of this tower. This place…" Kakashi pause as he notices there was something going on here he didn't know.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Naruto he's being chased by a big man." Hinata told Kakashi.

"A big man you say?" Kakashi jerked back as Hinata nodded.

"Yeah I don't know where this guy came from. But he walked pass us like nothing. But when he saw Naruto oh he it went real bad." Kankuro explained.

Kiba nod "Yeah he's big, tall, bald pale as a ghost. He was wearing some thick coat. He looked human we have to find Naruto before that thing does."

Kakashi nodded "Ok let us handle this. I've encounter one almost like the one you speak of."

Kiba snarl "No way, I'm not backing down. Naruto saved us twice if it wasn't for him. We would be worm food by now. I'm fighting." Hinata and Shino nodded agreeing with Kiba.

"I'm with them. Naruto knows a lot more than we did. With his help we were able to defeat one of those tall men." Temari smirked while Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

'Naruto sure made new friends.' Kakashi thought as he sighed.

"Very well but a big group won't be enough to take it down. The one Naruto and I fought could easily take down a group of seven people alone. Sakura, Sasuke and Sai I want you and the Sound Genins to stay with Guy. Anko and I will company you six." Everyone nodded as they agreed.

'_Naruto please hold on. We're coming for ya.'_

**Elsewhere on another floor in The Tower:**

Naruto and Karin entered a room. Karin turned the lights off as the two remain quite. Naruto looked around the room to see there was a big box as beside the big box was a table with an old typewriter.

Suddenly the two heard the sound of the heavy footsteps of the T-109 walking by. The T-109 didn't bother to check the room or even checked to see if the door was lock. The T-109 moved on as Naruto and Karin sighed quietly.

Naruto whisper at his best "He's gone…for now."

Karin nods her head, Naruto turn to look at Karin "Karin can I ask you something?"

Karin nod "What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you stay with me?" He asked.

Karin looked puzzle "Huh?"

Naruto chuckle "I mean to say, why stay with me. That big guy isn't coming after you. He's after me. You can leave Karin I can take care of him."

Karin frowned "No you can't take it on by yourself. You'll get yourself killed if you do that. And if you get die then-" Karin pause for a moment as Naruto tile his head to the right. Karin looked away while blushing slightly.

"Karin? What are you okay?" Karin looked back as she nodded.

"It's just you saved me. More than twice and I…really like you Naruto. You're a cool guy." Karin smiled.

Naruto slightly blush while rubbing the back of his head "I didn't know you…liked me Karin. I didn't think anyone would think of me as a cool guy…thanks Karin."

Karin grinned as she chuckled.

"So Karin do you have any family waiting for you back home?" Karin's grin faded away upon hearing the question.

"No…my village was burned to the ground when I was just six. I was the only survivor than I met _him_. He gave me a home in Kusagakure. I'm pretty much an orphan." Karin told Naruto her background history.

"You don't have a family too." Naruto frown.

"You're an orphan too? Funny I thought you would have a family. I mean you like the type, you have lot of people you call friends. And most of your chakra…" Karin stop upon she spoke about Naruto's chakra.

"My chakra?" Naruto looked confuse.

Karin smiled "It's…warm it reminds me of my father's chakra. His chakra was just like yours warm and filled with light. My mom told me she fell in love with him because of his chakra." Karin blushed as she felt embarrasses telling Naruto this.

Naruto chuckle "Karin…I really like you're-"

But Naruto got the chance to finish what he was going to tell her. The wall bust open as the T-109 came out from the wall. Naruto grabbed Karin and quickly ran out of the room while the two ran down the hallway.

The door of the room they once were in bust out as the T-109 follows them. Naruto and Karin looked back to see the T-109 walking after them.

Karin tosses a smoke bomb follow by a bomb tag at the T-109 when the smoke clear from the explosion the T-109 walked through with no problem. "This guy doesn't give up." Karin said.

"Come on Karin let's keep moving." Karin follows Naruto to the upper floor. As the two made it to the upper floor they waited for the T-103 to come up the stairs as Karin set a quick trap at the staircase as Karin plan five tab bombs to the walls and on the last cause of stairs.

The two waited as they heard the heavy sound of the T-109 coming. But suddenly the footsteps stopped. Naruto and Karin waited for the T-109. But suddenly the floor shook as a hand bust out from the floor as a pair of hands came out grabbing Karin's leg.

The floor fell asleep as Naruto and Karin hanged on the edge as the floor cave in. The T-109 was holding on to Naruto's right leg and Karin's left leg.

"This guy weights a ton." Karin bares her teeth as she tried to climb up. Naruto as well tried to pull him up but the T-109 was too heavy as the two were losing their grip.

"Karin I'll let go he's after me. Go on I can handle him." Naruto chuckle as he smiled at Karin.

Karin shook her head "No I can't…Naruto don't do it."

"Sorry Karin but he's after me not you. He'll leave you alone." Naruto looked down at the T-109 as he started kicking the T-109 in the face. Naruto let go of the edge.

"NARUTO NO!" Karin shouted as Naruto smiled at Karin as the T-109 let go of Karin's left leg as both him and Naruto fell down. Since the T-109 was heavier than Naruto he caved in through the floor down below. Naruto quickly grabbed the edge of the next floor as the T-109 fell down to the basement floor.

Naruto pulled himself upward "Sucker!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto look up to see a crying Karin "Karin?"

"You idiot! What are you trying to prove?" She yelled at him.

"Karin." Naruto smile a little as he was really surprise to see how much Karin cares about him. Naruto jumped to the upper floor to joined Karin. Naruto hugged Karin only to get slap by the anger red head.

"Naruto isn't a game. You really could have been killed! He's after you, I…I…" Karin looked away as Naruto gave a Karin hug.

"I'm sorry Karin."

"Idiot," She whispers.

Suddenly the two heard a loud roar coming below them.

"I think the big guy is piss!" Karin said

"Come on let go."

"Naruto the last floor is upstairs there will be no way out for us." Karin frowns.

Naruto smile anyway "I got a plan Karin. Trust me."

Karin nodded her putting her faith into Naruto. The two ran to the next floor. Which there was a room with the words "**Control Room**" While Karin and Naruto looked around as they saw a TV that was showing the live video of the T-109 coming upstairs to the next floor?

Naruto looked around and saw a window. Naruto open the window as him and Karin escaped through just as the T-109 burst through the door. The T-109 saw Karin closed the window and quickly ran to the side as Naruto and Karin were hanging on the rooftop of the tower.

"Naruto this isn't a good idea." Karin tired her best not to lose her grip on the edge.

"Just don't look down Karin. Come on hang on to me." Karin nod her head as she crawl on Naruto's back. Karin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto heard the T-109 burst through the wall but lucky for the two only its right hand burst through the wall.

Naruto and Karin sighed in relief but suddenly the T-109 right hand grabbed Karin by her hair.

"Hey let go!" Karin yelled.

Naruto stabbed the T-109 with a kunai to its wrist. The T-109 let go of Karin's hair.

"Thanks Naruto." Karin smiled.

"No problem Karin." Naruto chuckled.

"HEY NARUTO!" A familiar voice yelled down below. Naruto and Karin looked down to see Sasuke, Sai and Sakura along with Team Ten and Team Dosu down below with Guy and Anko with Team Guy.

Suddenly Naruto and Karin heard a small cracking noise "Oh no." The edge Naruto was holding on to was cracking apart. The edge snapped as Naruto and Karin fell down screaming.

Guy jumped high in the air catching the two just in time before they hit the ground.

"Thanks Super Bushes Guy." Naruto said.

Guy smiled "Ah don't worry hahaha you have nothing to fear with Mito Guy."

The T-109 jumped down from the tower as he set his eyes on Naruto once again. But before the T-109 came rushing toward Naruto and the group out from nowhere a powerful punch was delivers to its face.

Naruto and everyone was surprise to see the one who punch the T-109. It was the T-14 but however the T14 looked completely different from its last encounter with everyone more beast than man nearly an animal like appearance.

The T-109 turned its attention toward the T-14. The T-109 stared at the T-14 for a moment before it turns its sight on Naruto for a moment.

The T-14 came toward the T-109 with a slash attack but T-109 blocked T-14's attack and return with a counter uppercut. The T-14 counters the uppercut with a headbutt. The two Tyrants went at one another avoiding Naruto and the others.

Everyone let's go while their busy." Karin said.

Anko went in her jacket taking out a radio "Kakashi. We have the kids get out of there; the big got company now is our chance to escape this hellhole."

"_Roger."_

As everyone escape out of the area into the forest while the T-109 grabbed the T-14 by the throat and bashes its right fist into the T-14 chest ripping its heart out with one punch. The T-14 slashes the T-109's face with its claws.

The T-14 stabbed the T-109 in the right side of its neck before it fell down dead. The T-109 tosses the heart of the T-14 on the ground. The T-109 rips it coat off exposing its gray colored chest as its body was heavier muscular.

The T-109 at starting to walk but soon starting too picked up as it soon started to run.

**Elsewhere at unknown location:**

"Sir the T-109 has finished its mission. What shall we do sir?" Vin said to Doctor Hector.

Hector took a quick thought "Send a recovery unit I want that T-unit back. It will have a perfect chance to enter that new project. It has done its mission well and we have gathered enough combat data for months."

"Yes sir."

**Grassy Field: Twenty Feet away from exit**

"We're almost there." Guy yelled.

Suddenly a shadow cast over everyone as everyone stopped to look up. Naruto's and Karin's eyes widen in shock as the T-109 jumped hundreds of feet over everyone. The T-109 now coatless was blocking everyone's way.

"Oh this is not good." Naruto said.

The coatless T-109 walked towards the group but suddenly stopped as Karin notice blood was dripping from its mouth. The T-109 fell down on one knee as its right hand suddenly turns into a claw hand. The T-109's hands both turned into sharp claws.

The T-109 let out a furious roar its skin color changed to a light black mix with gray tone. The slash marks on its face grew bigger. Naruto froze in fear as the T-109's white dead eyes stared at Naruto. His eyes were the same as the T-002.

"Naruto run!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto run what are you doing run!" Sakura yelled.

All their voices fall deaf ears to Naruto. Naruto couldn't move his was froze the stare of the T-109 strike Naruto with the scar memories of his battle with the T-002.

Before the T-109 was about to slice Naruto apart, Karin came out from nowhere as she tackle Naruto to the ground. The T-109 misses thanks to Karin. Naruto quickly snapped out of it.

"Focus Naruto come on focus! You fought something like this thing. You can't die." Karin said.

"I'm sorry Karin. It reminds me of that thing that nearly killed me." Karin helped Naruto up. The two focus their attention on the T-109.

"You're going down!" Naruto yelled at the T-109. T-109 just stare it didn't yell or roar it just stares at Naruto and Karin.

"How the hell are we going to beat this guy?" Karin asked Naruto.

"We need something big something that hits real hard." Naruto told Karin.

"Something big like this!" A voice yelled.

Naruto and Karin looked back but quickly ducked as a powerful twenty explosion tags were send flying towards the T-109 as it went off hurting the T-109. The T-109 started to bleed from its chest.

Suddenly powerful gusts of wind blast towards The T-109's face causing large number of cuts. The T-109 was getting strike down one after another. Naruto and Karin looked back to see Temari were working together.

"Don't worry Naruto we got this." As Kakashi walked up between Temari and Tenten.

The T-109 glare at Kakashi as it growled like an angry dog. The T-109 started too walked toward everyone as Temari send another powerful wind blast to the T-109's face. The T-109 took the blow to the face like nothing.

The T-109 smashed his fists into the ground and ripped out a piece of the ground and tosses it right at everyone. Temari used her power of the wind to slice the large chuck of earth in half before it reached them.

T-109 ran towards Naruto and Karin, its mission was hell bend on ending Naruto's life. Naruto couldn't stand a chance against the T-109 especially not in its super form. Tenten and Temari teamed up together to keep the T-109 away from Naruto and Karin.

Guy strike the T-109 in the chest with his powerful drop kicked which send the T-109 flying about six feet. Kakashi and Sasuke unleash a double fireball jutsu attack upon the T-109. Their flames burned him but it wasn't enough to kill the T-109 as burn mark was all over his chest and face.

The T-109 growled at all those attack him.

The T-109 saw Shino, Kiba and Hinata and Gaara, Kankuro joining the fight. The T-109 was surrounded by enemies at every corner.

The T-109 smashed its right first into the ground causing a small dust cloud to blind everyone's sight. The T-109 used this chance to find its target. The T-109 found Naruto and Karin; the T-109 pushed Karin out of the way and grabbed Naruto by the throat.

"Gah!" Naruto felt his throat being crush by the T-109.

Karin took out a kunai and stabbed the T-109 in his right thigh. The T-109 kicked Karin away with its hard but less powerful kick.

Kakashi ran towards the T-109 with a striking Lighting Blade as The T-109 was ready to strike Kakashi down. But suddenly the T-109 stood in place as if something was holding him back. The T-109 looked down at his shadow and saw there was a long shadow fuse with its.

Shikamaru smiled as he had the T-109 shadow under his control. But the T-109 tried to move as it nearly could break through Shikamaru's hold on it. Kakashi acted quickly and strike the T-109 in the heart.

Kakashi missed his chance to strike at the heart of the T-109 as the T-109 broke out of his control of Shadow possession jutsu. Kakashi strikes the T-109's face striking a blow to the T-109's face of his right eye and upper mouth.

The T-109 slap Kakashi away from him as it let toss Naruto away about ten feet away but lucky for Naruto he was caught by Gaara using his sand. Karin ran over to Naruto's side to see if he was okay? The T-109 stared at Naruto and Karin for one last minute before it fell down to its knees before crashing down to the ground.

"Did we win?" Tenten asked Kakashi.

Suddenly out from nowhere the loud sound of flapping was heard as everyone looked up to see what appears to be a helicopter. The large size helicopter had a giant hook that reached down picking up the T-109 unit.

Everyone watched as the T-109 was taken away by the Helicopter.

"Who are they?" Karin asked.

Kakashi stared at the logo on the Helicopter tail side "Umbrella," Kakashi spoke coldly.

**Inside the Helicopter:**

"Yes we have the packet but there are survivors in a small forest area. What shall we do?" The Helicopter pilot asked.

A voice was heard over the radio.

_"**That won't be a problem. We have sent a little gift to take care of the area."**_

"Roger returning to base."

**Back at the Forest of Death:**

Everyone made it out of the forest of death. Half were beaten and few tired from their journey.

Suddenly there the sound of a loud noise from the air was heard as the forest of death suddenly burst into flames. Everyone watched as the entire forest was sent on fire burning whatever was left within the forest of death.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke weakly.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Is it over? Is it really over?" His young student asked.

"No Naruto we're far from it. I'm going to pay a visit to Chris and the others."

**Umbrella HQ:**

"Sir the T-109 has returned." One of the soldiers informed Doctor Hector.

"Ah good, good now place him in the new project. There are three already in the project he has be the fourth." Hector smiled.

"Sir what project is this?"

"A new Tyrant Project."

"It's name sir?"

"Nemesis,"

**End of Chapter 16:**

**Next Chapter-To Raccoon City**

**Well the BOW Chunin Exam filler arc is over and now the main other arc begins RE2 and RE3 arc begins!**

**Sorry if the Tyrant battle wasn't as epic as the T-002 battle was. The next battle (Nemesis or T-103 aka Mr. X or Thanatos Tyrant) will be better.**

**I will have both A and B side of Resident Evil 2 played out as well. And I will have six boss battles with William Birkin as well.**

**In RE3: Nemesis you fight the Nemesis a totally of 11 times throughout the game. Nemesis is the most fought boss in Resident Evil series.**

**I will add some of the Outbreak series into the RE2 and RE3 arc.**

**And to answer your last question yes I will even do Resident Evil 4 and Code Veronica X as well.**

**And Karin will joined Naruto, Deidara and Kakashi in Raccoon City**

**Well that's all for now everyone until then see ya later!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil Series**

**Chapter 17-To Raccoon City**

**Konoha: Hospital Three days later**

Three days has pass since the Battle with the T-109 in the Forest of Death. Out of everyone in the Forest of Death beside Team Guy and Naruto were in the Hospital not for serious damage but to make sure they weren't T-carriers like Naruto was.

Naruto admit he was scared to find out he was a T-carrier. And that reason alone being the reason why the T-unit went after him rather than everyone else. Which in his mind both sucked really bad but he was glad no one was hurt well those who survive anyway.

Naruto sighed as he sat there on his bed. But he was unable to leave the hospital at all without the Hokage's promise. The Chunin Exams were put on a hold until they find out what was going on and only Naruto and Kakashi truly knew who was behind this event.

Karin stood by Naruto's side the most beside Kakashi Hatake. There wasn't second Naruto wasn't alone in his hospital bedroom.

"Man I'm so bored!" Naruto moaned in despair.

"Relax Naruto I am sure the third Hokage will allow you to leave. But you did take a lot of beatings especially for Karin's sake." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Naruto looked at Karin who smiled at him, Naruto return his smile follow by a wide grin.

"Only you and I truly know what going on here Naruto. We'll find our answers in Raccoon City." Kakashi closed his eyes as he let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah and maybe we'll see Jill, Chris, Barry and Rebecca again." Naruto chuckled.

"Are they the people that help you survive during that mission right?" Karin asked as Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah without their help I wouldn't think we could survive the night all the way until morning." Kakashi said as Karin looked bit shock that even with powerful and deadly Kakashi was. The B.O.W's proven to be a more of a threat than any enemy ninja.

"Karin remembered the big guy we fought?" Naruto asked Karin as the red head nodded.

"Yeah I think he's the other one younger brother. Powerful as he was I still say the big guy Kakashi and I fought was much scarier than him. But I really don't want to face any more of those guys." Naruto shook his head.

"Karin what will you do now?" Kakashi asked her.

Karin sighed "My team mates are dead. My sensei vanished on me I don't really have a village to return too. I have nowhere to go." Seeing how depress Karin was, Naruto took a quick thought.

"Karin what about become a Leaf Ninja? Join us you're a smart ninja, because of you we got out safe and avoid a lot of dangers." Naruto said while Karin's cheeks blush bright red.

Karin shook her head "Well if it wasn't for your information and your skills. None of us would have been ready to face off those monsters. You're the real hero Naruto."

"Yeah I guess I am." Naruto grin.

**The Next Day:**

Sarutobi visited Naruto, Karin and Kakashi.

"Hey Old man am I free to leave?" He asked Sarutobi.

Sarutobi at first had a heavy frown on his face "Naruto, due to your actions you saved the lives of the surviving Genins. But I had no idea you were…took part of this."

"Believe me I really don't like the fact I got this carrying in my blood and yet I'm fine. No extra hands or legs but I am not sure how I am even still human. I guess there are some people immune to it and I'm the lucky one." Naruto wasn't really sure why he still kept his humanity even after being poison, claw by the Tyrant and nearly meeting his end twice.

"I believe because of your will Naruto. You are without a doubt the number one knucklehead ninja all of Konoha." Kakashi joked around while Naruto laughed as he knew he was joking around.

Sarutobi smiled "Kakashi I have a very special mission for you. I want you to locate the reason behind this attack and destroy it. Make sure there is nothing left of it. We do not want this attack to happening again let alone let happen somewhere else in the land of fire or any other lands. Since the two of you are the only ones who knows the origin of this. Kakashi I place the fate of our lands in your hands. This is a Double SS-rank mission a mission given to you by the Third Hokage."

Kakashi bowed their heads "Yes Hokage-san."

"But what about me?" Naruto asked The Third Hokage.

"Naruto you need time to heal up and plus. This is too dangerous for you, I gave you the mission before I believe you could handle it. But you came back nearly fatally wounded you were lucky you came back alive. I cannot allow you to be place in harm way like that again. I know you want to join but not this time." Naruto frown upon hearing this as he bare his teeth but nodded anyway.

"Kakashi I know you yourself will not be enough so I have given you a number of Squad Jounin to help you." Kakashi nod his head as he left with Sarutobi leaving Naruto alone with Karin.

"Damn it not again." Naruto bite his bottom lip.

"Naruto don't beat yourself about it. He's right you did take a lot the past few days. And before that you were in a worst state from what Kakashi told me." Karin placed her right hand on Naruto's left cheek as Naruto stare into Karin's red eyes.

"Please…don't push yourself I almost lost you." Karin's smile for some reason made Naruto calm down. Naruto gave a nod.

"Still it would be great to see them again." Naruto sighed.

"Maybe there is a way. I mean it just visiting them not like you're taking part of the mission is it?" Karin suddenly gave Naruto an idea good idea a good way for him to still see everyone without taking part of the mission at all.

"Karin that idea is wonderful!" Naruto grabbed Karin by her cheeks and kissed her. Karin's face light up red quickly right after Naruto kissed her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that Karin."

Karin shook her blush away "Oh its ok Naruto…I'm happy to help you." She smiled.

**Elsewhere in the city of Raccoon City:**

**At the beginning of the twenty-first century, The Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. **

**9 out of every 10 homes contain its products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere.**

**In public it is the world's leading supplier of.  
-Computer Technology  
-Medical Products  
-Healthcare**

**Unknown even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by:  
-Military Technology  
-Genetic Experimentation  
-Viral Weaponry**

**Umbrella lending motto has always been "Preserving the health of the people"**

Raccoon City one of the most beautiful and peacefully city in the world, some would say best place to live as others lived their lives working as either police Officers or Scientists that work for Umbrella one of the most powerful company ever made.

But tonight is the night that many lives will change forever.

**Umbrella's underground base in research lab:**

Two men wearing black outfits both were armed with submachine guns at the two who were walking down the Umbrella underground lab. Their mission was to find the G-virus with William Birkin and take it from him.

"This way," Hunk spoke. He was the leader of the group; some would call him Mr. Death.

"It's sheer perfection. My precious G-virus, no one will ever take you away from me." Birkin smiled at his wonderful recent work of art, the G-virus. Then suddenly, William heard the door open as two people walked inside the room.

Hunk and a member of this team walked toward Dr. Birkin.

"There he is," Hunk spoke.

"So you've finally come?" Birkin said, pointing a handgun at Hunk and his ally.

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-virus sample." Hunk said.

"Sorry, but I won't hand over my life's work." Birkin back up and a small coffee cup fell down, which scared Birkin for a moment. Hunk's ally fired away at Birkin. Birkin suffered heavy bullet wounds to the right shoulder and arm.

"Stop it! You might hit the sample," Hunk told his ally.

Hunk walked over to the desk, checked the suitcase, and saw the G-virus and T-virus were in there.

"That's it. Alright, let's move out." Hunk and his ally quickly escaped the room, leaving the Umbrella base through the sewers.

Annette Birkin, William Birkin's wife, came into the room after seeing Hunk and his men escaping from the lab.

Annette gasped to see her husband in such bad shape. "William! Oh my. Hold on, darling! I'll take care of that bullet wound first." Annette quickly ran off to help her husband. When she left, William looked in his left hand that held a small sample of the G-virus.

"No. I won't let…them take my life's work away from…me." Birkin said.

**Elsewhere in the sewers:**

"Alpha team, do you have the sample yet?" a member of Hunk's team asked him.

"_Yes. We will be at the checkpoint in one minute,"_ Hunk said.

"Roger."

**Back with Birkin:**

Birkin sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking of the things that would happen if he did this, but he had no choice. He had to do this. He had to. Birkin infected himself with the sample of the G-virus he had with him. Birkin's eyes shot open as his eyes changed to malice red.

**Back in the Sewers:**

"**Rahhhhhhhhhhh!" **An inhuman roar was heard echoing down the sewers.

"W-w-w-w-what was that?" asked one of Hunk's men.

"Something's wrong. Let's check it out." Hunk's men went to find out what was wrong.

As for Hunk and his ally, they were facing a creature down in the sewers alone, firing their submachine guns at it, but nothing was working. The creature was taking their bullets like nothing.

"Shoot! Eat this, you freak!" Hunk said, firing his guns at the monster.

"Our guns aren't stopping it!" spoke Hunk's ally.

"What is this thing?" Hunk asked.

Suddenly, the creature's right hand became a claw. A loud scream of bloody murder was heard around the corner.

"Hurry!" they said, running to Hunk's location only to see Hunk on the ground while Hunk's ally was dead on the ground with claw stab wounds in his body.

The monster stepped on a T-virus sample while it grabbed the G-virus samples and ate it.

"W-w-what is this thing?" One of them asked.

"**Raghhh!" **The monster roared.

"Fire! FIRE!" They fired their guns at the monster, but nothing was working. Their guns were no match for this monster.

The monster quick slashed one of Hunk's men.

"Son of-

The monster turned and looked at Hunk's last men, slowly walking forward. They walked, which turned into running. An image of a demonic eye was shown waking up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" were the screams that rang out through the sewers as the sewers rats licked the T-virus sample that was on the ground that slowly drip down into the sewers water casing a nightmare that is worth remembering.

**Elsewhere in the Land of Grass:**

Inside the Akatsuki hidden hideout the youngest member Deidara was asleep in his room healing his wounds and chakra from that day. Deidara could hear the sound of the door of his room opening. Deidara open his eyes to see who was there.

It was Itachi, Kisame and Tobi.

"What do you guys want yeah?" He asked his allies.

"See how you are doing Deidara-senpai." Tobi chuckled.

"I'm fine." Deidara rose up from his bed.

"Leader-san is having a meet we're need to know the full report of what happen." Itachi said, Deidara sighed but nod anyway.

**Akatsuki Meeting:**

"Deidara explain to us what happen out there and why you came back empty handed?" Pain asked him.

Deidara rubbed his forehead before he talked "To tell ya the truth Leader-san. I've went through hell in one night. Puzzles, traps, monsters and freaky experiments sum up pretty much what happen. Naruto Uzumaki saved my life and well, I own him a lot for that. I was banged up like he was."

"That still doesn't explain why you came back empty handed." Itachi said.

"Look Itachi back off will ya. If you were there you would be the one tired, beat up and pissed as hell." Deidara glare at Itachi.

"Easy there Deidara." Pain told him.

Deidara explained to everywhere every bit of what happen during that one night with Kakashi and Naruto and their journey together with the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. and also their battle with the T-002.

"And after that I gave Kakashi and the kid I ride back home. I had a feeling Kakashi knew who I really was a rouge ninja. But that night I believe I become their allies. Yeah it was hell alright something I would never forget anytime soon." Deidara said with a cocky smile at the end.

"Very well Deidara you may go." Deidara bow his head and left the meeting room.

Pain turned his attention to Konan "Keep an eye on him. I've have a feeling he and Naruto will meet again. This won't be the last time they will encounter with that nightmare Deidara spoke of."

Konan nod as she left the meeting room.

"Leader-san is everything alright?" Tobi asked.

Pain was silence for a moment "No, what Deidara told us seem nearly familiar with Orochimaru's work. If he ever got his hands on something as such. It would be trouble not only for us but for everyone in the world. This will be block us from our goal."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Hidan asked.

"For the time being nothing. But I believe Deidara won't let this go he is the youngest member."

Kisame grin "Indeed, you don't find someone like around."

**Back at Konoha later that:**

"Please Kakashi please." Naruto begged.

"Naruto I don't think it's a good idea." Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm not doing the mission, I'm just visiting the city. We're just sightseeing well I really want to meet Jill and the others. Please Kakashi-sensei pretty please." Naruto begged his sensei.

Kakashi sighed "Fine, Naruto you win. I can't say no to you especially what we went through together. But remember you're just seeing some old friends." Naruto nodded.

"Karin wants to come along. So it won't be a problem will it?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Karin for a second but gave a big nod in seconds "Very well. But only you two and we will keep this a small secret from the Hokage." Both Naruto and Karin nodded while grinning together.

The next journey has begun but little do they know the horror is waiting for them…

**In Raccoon City**

**Next Time-To Raccoon City-Bad Night Part I**

**Hey everyone RE2/RE3 is now will play the next chapter. **

**Deidara, Konan, Kakashi, Naruto and Karin are the Naruto characters that will be in Raccoon City. I will fuse both RE2 and RE3 together at moment and add in Outbreak parts as well, since I really did enjoy Re: Outbreak.**

**By timeline it goes in the game**

**Re Outbreak-few chapters –Then Re3 first part-then Resident Evil 2 all the way then after one day RE3 all the way and ending part of Outbreak.**

**Well everyone there's not much for me to say this time, well until see ya! And I am bit surprise how everyone love this story. And so I am gonna tell ya this fic is indeed from RE1 to RE5 but if there another RE that happens before or after RE5 I'll add them in as well.**

**Well see ya everyone!**


	19. story Update

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Resident Evil series**

**Hey everyone Bunji the wolf here, I'm here to tell ya about the state of "Resident Evil"**

**I wanted to tell everyone, I hadn't given up on the story at all. Just taking me a long while that, I want to make the RE2/RE3/bit of Outbreak arc be long as RE1 arc or maybe longer. Also the relationship or relationships that the new characters the Naruto crew will meet in the City.**

**I had half of the new chapter down but had to reboot my laptop, which cause me to lose that new chapter part so I had to start all over again. It wasn't a big lose I can start anew and with anew, new things are sure to shine.**

**But I'll say this, after the few manga chapters of "Naruto" my like for Karin started to really thin out, due to her forgiving Sasuke so easy, even though he stab her and even ask Sakura to kill her after viewing her as 'useless' ****So I 'might' change the pairing of the 'Naruto' girl I plan for Naruto or keep Karin and make her in the likeable way I made her in my version of the story? And now for the RE girls well I'll touch on that subject when I get the new chapter rolling. **

**Also I'll be gone for the weekend I'll be at the 2013 Otakon for three days, who knows some of you might see me or not? That if you follow me by fanfic and DeviantART or either one hahaha.**

**Also before I go, I liked to thank everyone, who has supported and enjoy this story, true yeah I might be the only one who did a actually whole arc of at least one of the RE games. But Don't worry this fic isn't dead at all. I'm just trying to make sure I get everything down right, and try to swing through some stuff even after the manga chapters effect my mood on some characters.**


End file.
